Never Alone
by Laura1907
Summary: AU : Molly vient de perdre son père et elle ressent une profonde tristesse. Elle se plonge dans les livres de cours pour tenter d'oublier son chagrin jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un certain détective. 100% Sherlolly! Photo trouvée sur heroes-get-made sur tumblr
1. Rencontrer l'inconnu

_**Ceci est la première fiction que je fais sur la série Sherlock BBC. Une Sherlock/Molly vous êtes prévenus ! Oui je me lance dans cette aventure! Il y a peu de fan de ce couple dans la communauté française et c'est bien dommage parce qu'ils sont très bien tout les deux! Ceci est une AU (Alternative Universe), c'est-à-dire qu'elle se situera en dehors de la série, toujours avec les mêmes personnages mais le contexte est différent : dans mon cas, Molly Hooper est encore à étudier la médecine, elle a à peu près 26 ans et étudie à l'université de Stanford. Pour le reste, vous le découvrirez en ****lisant ce chapitre (mais voui je vous laisse un peu de suspense !) Je suis une grande Sherlolly fan ! Et cette saison 3 m'a laissée de grands espoirs sur leur futur, c'est d'ailleurs très frustrant de devoir attendre aussi longtemps avant d'avoir une suite.**_

_**Je vous laisse lire cette histoire. Bonne lecture!**_

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait plus que marre. Le monde semblait s'acharner sur elle. Comment allait-elle vivre sans lui ? Comment ?! Les couleurs lui semblaient si ternes maintenant qu'il était parti.

Molly Hooper se trouvait devant la tombe de son père dont l'enterrement avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi, des larmes coulants sur ses joues rougies par le froid. La pluie résonnait sur le parapluie noir qu'elle tenait au dessus de sa tête, chantant sa tristesse à tue tête. Son père est, était … La personne avec qui la jeune femme était la plus proche, avec qui elle partageait ses doutes, ses peines et ses joies. Il la rassurait, lui redonnait de la force, à chacune de ses peines de cœur il avait été là, les bras grands ouverts à l'écouter sans demander de détails. Il lui redonnait le sourire, tandis que les autres ne la voyaient pas, elle qui se cachait derrière le masque souriant de l'étudiante studieuse, Molly Hooper. C'était un homme bon, un modèle de charme, d'intelligence et de gentillesse qui malheureusement avait un vice : la cigarette. Et ce défaut lui avait valut la peine capitale : un cancer des poumons. Une pathologie si commune pour un homme aussi extraordinaire. Molly aurait tant aimé profiter de lui encore quelques années mais cela n'avait pas été possible. Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers comme on dit.

- Molly, appelait une voix tremblante derrière elle. Viens ma chérie, on retourne à la maison.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa mère mais s'agenouilla au pied de la tombe à la place –elle se fichait royalement de noircir sa robe noir, ou de déchirer une jambe de son collant-, elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa main puis la posa sur la plaque de marbre sur la pelouse. « Beloved husband and father », lisait-elle à voix basse avant de se relever et rejoindre sa mère qui lui tendait le bras tendrement. Molly s'avança vers elle sans se dépêcher, malgré qu'elle soit la dernière à rendre hommage à son père, et s'engouffra dans les bras de sa mère qui l'entoura chaleureusement. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et avancèrent vers les voitures en pressant un peu le pas.

* * *

Son réveil résonna dans les oreilles de Molly, comme à son habitude vers 6H30 du matin, il était temps de se préparer pour aller à la fac. Elle tourna la tête vers le cadre photo posé à côté d'elle et rencontra le visage pétillant de son père qui souriait à pleines dents Une semaine avait passé depuis l'enterrement. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il valait mieux se souvenir de lui comme ça, souriant au lieu de … Son regard fatigué par la chimio et souriant pour voiler sa douleur. Elle caressa doucement le cadre puis se releva avec hâte : il était beaucoup trop tôt pour pleurer et puis elle avait cours à 8H à Standford et elle détestait être en retard. Molly sélectionna ses habits pour la journée puis s'avança dans la douche.

Elle en sortit 30 minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean sombre et d'un de ses pulls à manches longues préférés, ses cheveux étaient raides, coiffées d'une queue de cheval – c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour prendre des notes. Elle prit son sac posé sur la chaise de son bureau et s'élança dans les escaliers pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné où sa mère avait déjà commencé.

- Bonjour ma chérie, la salua-t-elle en levant les yeux de son journal, je t'ai cuit des œufs et ton bacon, pour que tu ailles plus vite.

- Merci maman. Bien dormi ? demanda Molly en s'installant à table.

- Les somnifères font un peu d'effet donc je ne me plains pas. Pas trop stressé pour aujourd'hui ?

- Pour quoi ? la questionna sa fille en mettant son petit déjeuné dans son assiette, intriguée.

- Pour le premier jour de ta septième année voyons ! Mais Molly, où as-tu donc la tête ? Il faudrait que tu te connectes à notre monde si tu veux être médecin un jour.

« Merci Maman. Toujours les mots pour faire plaisir.» pensa Molly. Oui, en effet, elle commençait sa 7e année d'étude de médecine ce matin mais elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Cela allait être un jour comme les autres, elle reverrait ses amis –qui étaient plus amiES que amiS- comme les années précédentes et mangerait à la même table etc. Le seul paramètre qui allait être différent serait le fait qu'elle allait être dans une classe un peu différente. Vu qu'elle avait choisi une spécialisation tournée vers la médecine légale –elle rêvait de devenir pathologiste depuis longtemps- elle devait suivre des cours tournés vers la chimie (beaucoup plus poussé que les années précédentes) et le droit, ce qui la fera se trouver dans un bâtiment tout à fait à l'opposé de celui où la médecine plus générale était enseignée pendant plusieurs heures de cours. Très peu pratique en sachant que ses amis étaient restés dans des spécialités beaucoup plus classique et … Moins macabre.

- Et fais-toi de nouveaux amis Molly, c'est important une bonne sociabilité pour s'épanouir et être bien dans sa peau, continua sa mère.

- Maman, c'est à quelques mots près ce que tu as dis à une de tes clientes il y a deux semaines.

- Les chiens ne sont pas si différents de nous ma puce. S'ils ne sont pas avec d'autres chiens, ils peuvent devenir agressifs, tous comme les humains !

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu ne risques pas de m'emmener chez le véto pour me faire piquer, s'amusa Molly en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

- Je ne rigole pas Molly.

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers sa mère, elle avait un regard plutôt grave et inquiet. Molly devina où cette conversation allait les mener.

- Je suis inquiète pour toi ma chérie, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Si tu te sens mal il faut que tu en parles …

- Je vois déjà ton psy pour ça.

- ET, insista-elle, ce n'est pas en te refermant sur toi-même que ça s'arrangera.

- Papa est mort je ne vois pas en quoi parler arrangera les choses.

Ça soulagera ton cœur.

Elles s'échangèrent un long regard avant que les yeux de Molly ne rencontre la pendule au dessus de la gazinière : 7H20. En sachant qu'elle avait environ 20 minutes de métro pour rejoindre sa fac, si elle ne partait pas dans les 8 minutes elle risquerait d'être en retard. Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et posa ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Avant de s'élancer vers la salle de bain, elle fut interrompue par la voix de sa mère qui releva son journal pour lire la suite des nouvelles du jour :

- Tu as rendez-vous avec le Docteur Jones ce soir je te le rappelle c'est à …

- 18H ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase pour ne pas que sa mère ne l'entende, avant de monter se laver les dents en escaladant les marches quatre à quatre. Patricia Hooper était comportementaliste canin et elle avait tendance à passer son temps à comparer les attitudes humaines et animalières ce qui pouvait être aussi intéressant qu'insupportable. Elle était complètement absorbée par son travail, passionnée par ses cas, aussi diverses soient-ils. Elle racontait constamment ses séances en rentrant le soir à la maison, ce qui avait plaqué un grand sourire sur le visage de son mari. Molly avait beaucoup appris de ses histoires, comme le fait que le problème venait très souvent des maîtres par exemple. On pouvait être relativement sûr que les conversations à table étaient tournées vers ses compagnons à quatre pâtes. La famille Hooper n'avait d'ailleurs pas de chien mais un chat que Molly avait trouvé avec son père un soir en rentrant chez eux. Il était caché derrière une poubelle avec la queue cassé, affamé et seul. Il devait avoir quelques semaines pas plus et sa petite bouille sale avait fait craquer Molly qui avait décidée de le prendre sous son aile. Elle l'avait nommé Toby, l'avait soigné et depuis il s'était bien rétabli. Peut-être trop puisqu'il ne s'empêchait pas de réveiller sa maîtresse à 4H du matin pour avoir de la nourriture.

Elle n'appréhendait pas cette première journée de cours pour les cours en eux-mêmes mais plutôt à cause du regard de pitié et de tristesse que ces amis seraient susceptibles de lui lancer. Elle qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer … Heureusement pour elle, Molly ne verrait sûrement pas ses camarades de la journée vu qu'ils avaient cours à l'opposé les uns des autres. Un des inconvenants à étudier dans une grande fac… Quoique dans ce cas précis c'était plutôt un grand avantage.

* * *

C'était la pause de midi et Molly cherchait une place où s'installer pour manger. Elle avait passé une matinée relativement moyenne, les cours étaient vraiment passionnants mais les gens l'étaient beaucoup moins. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne et personne n'avait cherché à lui parler non plus donc pas de regrets. Et comme elle l'avait craint, elle avait reçu quelques textos de ses amis lui demandant s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour qu'elle se remettre au travail. Bien sympathique certes, mais assez stupides lorsqu'on connaissait Molly Hooper. Elle qui carburait au travail, elle qui vivait pour la science, ça lui redonnait des ailes d'apprendre tant de choses si importantes sur le corps humain. Ça la passionnait et la plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait travailler en une période aussi douloureuse que celle-ci. Qu'ils aillent en enfer s'ils n'en pigeaient pas le sens.

Elle s'installa à une table en bois vide dans le jardin du campus, la pelouse était tondue et le soleil était à son apogée : une bien belle journée. Molly déposa une serviette de table sur la table en bois pour ne pas salir ses livres de cours qu'elle comptait lire en même temps. Elle voulait absolument connaître les cours du matin avant d'aller à ceux de l'après-midi. Elle posa son livre de pathologie à côté d'elle ainsi que le sandwich qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Et ce fut sous le regard horrifié d'étudiants qui s'approchaient qu'elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page des brûlures, dont la première page montrait un bras recouvert de plaques et de cloques blanches : fascinant. Et elle commença à manger tout en lisant ses cours. Quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui : cette personne n'avait pas demandé la permission, en aucun cas il ne méritait son attention. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse tourner la page, il l'interrompit d'une voix grave très caractéristique :

- Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

Molly sursauta au son de cette voix rauque qui sortait de nulle part. Elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage et rencontra deux grands yeux bleus absolument fascinants, d'une couleur si divine qu'elle s'y perdit pendant quelques instants. Cherchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la porte de sortie de ce labyrinthe, elle restait là à observer ses pommettes si saillantes qu'elle pourrait s'y couper la main. Le regard de Molly s'arrêta sur, pour elle, les cheveux masculin les plus sexy qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Il portait des cheveux coiffés de façon aléatoire mais qui rendait le résultat incroyablement souple et bouclé. Elle s'imaginait plonger ses doigts dedans et de les sentir caresser sa peau d'une sensualité si …

- Votre livre, s'impatienta-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle pour l'inciter à s'exécuter.

- Bien … Bien sûr, finit par répondre Molly en bafouillant légèrement.

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le jeune homme lui prit le livre et commença à le feuilleter rapidement puis s'arrêta brusquement à la page des signes d'un empoisonnement : ce cours était planifié en fin de semestre, cet homme devait donc être en étude supérieure à la sienne. Il parcourut la page des yeux et sourit à pleines dents.

- Je le savais, s'exclama-t-il en refermant violemment le livre.

- Vous saviez quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas cependant et sortit son téléphone portable d'un geste vif sous le regard ahuri de Molly. Le jeune homme tapotait sur le clavier assez rapidement en tentant de contenir sa joie mais sans cesser de répéter que c'était absolument évidant. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par son comportement étrange. Il leva les yeux vers elle, plongeant son regard de cristal dans le sien.

- Oui ?

- Vous saviez quoi ?

- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

Il reçu un texto et sourit à pleines dents avant de tapoter d'une vitesse digne d'un marathonien sur le clavier de son portable. Molly le regardait faire bouche bée : elle était peut-être loin d'être Einstein mais elle n'était pas complètement stupide non plus.

- Oh ne le prend pas mal la plupart des gens ne comprendrait pas, ajouta-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- Je suis en septième année de médecine, et ma spécialité est la médecine légale. Essayez toujours.

- Sherlock ! criait quelqu'un voix au loin.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait, Molly aussi. Un jeune homme qu'elle avait croisée une ou deux fois à des soirées étudiantes –ses amies l'y avaient traînée de force- avançait très vite vers eux, percutant quelques personnes au passage. Il s'excusait aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'air très grand mais il dégageait une certaine assurance qui plût à Molly. Elle se souvenait un peu de lui, pas de son nom certes mais elle se rappelait de lui, notamment la fois où il avait ouvertement dragué sa meilleure amie de fac, Johanna –il était d'ailleurs parti avec elle à la fin de la soirée, laissant Molly seule avec tous les étudiants soûls de la fête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de leur table.

- Je sais comment elle est morte ! déclara le dénommé Sherlock relativement heureux de sa trouvaille.

- Qui est morte ?! s'exclama Molly.

- Une professeure d'école, répondit rapidement Sherlock sans tourner la tête vers elle.

- Pardon ?!

- On enquête sur sa mort, compléta son ami. Oh bonjour, John Watson et vous êtes ?

- Molly Hooper, répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Et comment la mort d'une pauvre femme pourrait-elle vous concerner ?

- On aide la police à retrouver ses meurtriers.

-Un suspect a été arrêté Sherlock ils ont terminés l'enquête!

- Non John ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

- Doucement, murmura Molly en leur mimant de diminuer le volume.

En effet, la moitié des élèves présents autour d'eux les observaient, visiblement intrigués. John leur demanda de les excuser malgré que « Sherlock » ne semblait prendre aucune note de leur remarque.

- Dis donc toi, s'exclama John en montrant Molly du doigt. Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part …

- Oui à la soirée universitaire de l'année dernière, répondit Molly en reprenant son livre d'un geste franc. Vous êtes reparti avec mon amie.

- Ah oui, exact. Comment va Natasha ?

- Johanna, le corrigea-t-elle. Bien, elle est passée en …

- Passionnant, la coupa Sherlock d'un air dédaigneux. Il faut interroger la sœur de la victime, John. C'est elle !

- Non Sherlock, c'est la police qui va s'en charger. La P-O-L-I-C-E. Tu connais? J'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital, je dois y aller, veuillez m'excuser.

Il salua les deux jeunes gens de la main et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. Molly le regarda prendre la sortie du campus en manquant de bousculer une jeune femme en béquille. Comment Johanna avait pu couché avec un gars pareil, elle qui était si sérieuse d'habitude. Ah oui : « Détends-toi chérie, lui avait-elle criée par-dessus la musique électro en lui crachant son air puant l'alcool à la figure. Il faut que tu t'amuses dans la vie ! Et puis j'suis complètement bourrée ! » Et sur ce, elle avait suivi le jeune homme vers la sortie en titubant. Toute en classe et en finesse.

- Vous êtes vraiment spécialisée en médecine légale, demanda soudain Sherlock sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

- Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Vous pourriez m'être utile dans un avenir proche, sourit-il en finissant par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Sherlock appuya son regard, puis ajouta d'une voix séduisante :

- Croyez-moi, vous en aurez envie.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Molly qui quitta des yeux le jeune homme, et elle commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il arborait un grand sourire fier.

- Je … Je vais devoir y aller, balbutia-elle en se levant.

- Votre numéro c'est ?

- Pardon ? s'empressa de demander Molly en vérifiant qu'il lui parlait bien à elle et pas à la jeune femme blonde aux courbes généreuses qui se trouvait à 20 mètres de là.

- Votre numéro de téléphone ? Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique si jamais j'ai besoin de vous contacter.

- Oui bien sûr … murmura-t-elle en lui donnant à voix haute son numéro. Merci à …

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était déjà parti. Ce fut une rencontre assez hors du commun. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre de mot pour la décrire, LE décrire tout spécialement. Elle n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de le regarder en entier tellement ses grands et beaux yeux bleus l'avait éblouie. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle avait été assez hypnotisée pour lui donner un moyen de la contacter. Il aurait pu lui demander son numéro de compte ou son adresse, elle se serait exécutée pour le lui fournir. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait le revoir un jour, ça dépendait de lui. Et Mer. Credi elle avait complètement omis le fait de lui demander son numéro à lui ce qui était bien dommage. Molly sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où se déroulerait son prochain cours, sa tête remplie d'image d'un Sherlock souriant.

_**Le premier chapitre est terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. Si jamais vous avez la moindre critique, positive ou négative mais constructive, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J'aime les reviews et j'y réponds ! Sherlockian bonsoir suite au prochain épisode. **_


	2. Intrusion nocturne

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir! Tout d'abord je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction. Merci à SherlockSteph et à Stephanie1206 pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'ai été surprise d'avoir des réponses aussi vite donc merci infiniment ça me motive à écrire la suite. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes même si je préférerais mettre un nom sur des chiffres de vues :) Ensuite, ce chapitre est petit peu plus court que le précédent mais n'en reste pas moins bien je l'espère! *croise ses petits doigts de toutes ses forces* J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. Bonne lecture.**_

Deux semaines plus tard, Molly faisait son premier stage à l'hôpital et elle en était très fière. Comme elle avait été dans les premières de sa promo l'année précédente, elle avait pu choisir elle-même où elle allait passer le prochain mois. Tandis que certains avaient choisi la neurologie et la cardiologie, elle avait préféré la morgue. Lorsqu'elle l'avait annoncé à la secrétaire de sa faculté, la tête de la femme s'était décomposé, elle la croyait folle mais Molly n'en était rien : elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse pendant ce dernier mois. Elle était de garde à l'hôpital et avait pour mission de surveiller les morts, vérifier qu'aucun intrus ne s'introduise dans la salle. Ou tout simplement d'attendre qu'une nouvelle victime arrive et Molly avait pour devoir d'appeler son médecin supérieur pour le prévenir. Une tâche qui s'avérait bien ennuyante, et lugubre. Elle avait eu le temps de faire deux fois le tour de la pièce, ranger le bureau de son supérieur quatre fois et de lire tous les rapports des victimes. Elle en avait profité pour prendre des notes sur la façon dont ils étaient rédigés. Il était maintenant 2 heures du matin et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour se divertir : Molly était du genre patiente –elle écoutait tous les soirs sa mère parler de ses chiens d'amour, des histoires qui se répétaient sans cesse !- mais elle était là depuis 22H et commençait sincèrement à devenir folle. Elle priait presque pour qu'une de ses amies l'appelle pour lui tenir compagnie, ou lui envoie une de ses chaînes débiles par sms. Elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle était rendue à lire les instructions de sécurité de l'immeuble.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir qui la fit sursauter. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant pris de peur alors que des bruits de pas retentissaient sur le carrelage. Molly se voyait déjà morte dans un coin de ruelle avec un mot plaqué sur la poitrine "Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.", peut-être qu'elle lisait trop de livres policiers. Les bruits devinrent de plus en plus forts, tout comme son cœur qui semblait courir un 100 mètres. Elle pouvait presque entendre le journaliste de télévision annoncer sa mort en direct sur la BBC. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent après avoir passé la porte de la morgue : cela devait être un des analystes de garde qui venait chercher un résultat pour un patient, les laboratoires étaient proches. Molly retourna à sa lecture en relisant le paragraphe sur les incendies et les issues de secours. Elle sursauta en manquant de tomber de sa chaise lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant résonner le bruit dans toute la pièce. Tremblant de toutes ces forces, Molly posa avec précaution son ouvrage sur le bord du bureau, pris une batte de baseball, placée sous le bureau –oui son médecin responsable était légèrement parano et elle l'en remerciait au ciel pour ça- et s'avança à pas de velours vers la porte d'entrée. Heureusement qu'elle était fermée à clef. Il frappa à nouveau à la porte avec moins de patience cette fois-ci. « Je vais mourir ce soir » pensa Molly en armant la batte devant elle, prête à s'en servir.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda doucement Molly, cherchant à avoir l'air sûre d'elle mais elle était trahie par ces tremblements.

- Sherlock, faites-moi entrer.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ne pus s'empêcher de se sentir bénie par les dieux. Elle n'ouvrit pas la porte cependant, elle avait des ordres à respecter : "personne à part toi n'entrera dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que je revienne ici ". Il avait été très clair. Elle s'adossa à la porte, l'effet de l'adrénaline dans son sang s'atténuait progressivement.

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur !

- J'ai besoin de voir un corps, c'est urgent.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre demain matin ? rétorqua Molly légèrement agacée.

- Ils ne me laisseront pas passer.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer dans cette pièce, elle est réservée au personnel médical.

- Molly Hooper …

Sa voix était persistante et douce à la fois : mélange assez étrange mais ça donnait vraiment envie à la jeune femme de lui ouvrir cette porte. Non ! Non, elle n'en avait pas l'accord. Et si jamais son supérieur le savait, elle aurait un très mauvais rapport de stage et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais il n'était pas impératif qu'il soit au courant. Elle pouvait lui rendre ce petit service après tout. Elle ne lui en dirait rien, rien du tout. Molly s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la morgue pour laisser entrer son nouvel ami. Sherlock se jeta presque dans la pièce et referma vivement la porte, personne ne semblait savoir qu'il était là. De mieux en mieux ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers Molly d'un air surpris :

- Que faites-vous avec une batte de baseball ? lui demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la batte en fer qui pendait de sa main droite : elle avait oublié qu'elle la tenait toujours aussi fermement. Elle s'empressa de répondre d'une voix douce et chevrotante :

- Au cas où vous soyez un voleur de cadavre ou un fétichiste … J'ai heu …

- Si j'étais en effet un voleur ou un fétichiste, je n'aurais pas frappé à la porte, s'amusa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Molly se sentit tout de suite un peu stupide mais elle se reprit bien vite : il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'une ruse pour l'amadouer et lui faire ouvrir la porte. D'un coup, une image peu réconfortante arriva dans ses pensées : elle voyait le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés l'assommer avant de voler un des cadavres … Elle décida de garder tout de même son arme en main, juste au cas où. Sherlock prit le registre dans les mains et parcouru la liste des yeux avant de la reposer sur le bureau avec hâte. Tandis qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit où étaient disposés les corps, il sortit son téléphone portable et commença à tapoter dessus avec une vitesse incroyable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? s'inquiéta Molly.

- Voir Mlle Beatrice Amington.

- Hm … Pour ? Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui, nous étions amis d'enfance, répondit Sherlock en se tenant devant le box numéro 17.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé. Toutes mes condoléances.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil en pinçant les lèvres comme pour contenir un sanglot. Molly avait assisté à son autopsie effectuée quelques heures auparavant, elle avait été frappée par une bande d'étudiants soul en rentrant de son travail. Heureusement, son visage si angélique avait été épargné des coups mais elle avait tout de même eu trois côtes cassées et avait fait une hémorragie interne. Les secours étaient arrivés trop tard pour la sauver : une tragédie, vraiment. Molly prit la clef du box correspond sur le bureau et se dirigea vers Sherlock qui tenait ses mains tendues sous son menton, comme s'il se concentrait. Cela devait être terriblement difficile et elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de la voir une dernière fois. Elle enclencha l'ouverture de la porte et sortit le corps de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne …

- Bien sûr ! la coupa-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux étonnés. C'est essentiel !

Molly ne chercha pas plus loin et ouvrit le sac qui la conserverait intacte jusqu'à son enterrement –ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que l'enquête permette à la famille de la récupérer. Elle n'ouvrit le zip que jusqu'au cou, pensant que les proches d'une victime ne voudraient pas voir son corps meurtri de coups mais Sherlock semblait très différent. Lorsqu'elle recula pour lui laisser l'intimité nécessaire, il ouvrit le sac en grand, absolument pas perturbé par tant de violence physique. Sherlock observa quelques secondes le corps sans vie de la jeune femme avant de s'attarder sur son visage, il émit une expression de surprise puis sortit des accessoires de son manteau : une loupe, une pince, une seringue ... Quoi ?! Molly était de plus en plus septique sur les intentions de ce jeune homme. Elle continua de l'observer sentir ses cheveux et analyser chaque pore de sa main. Tout ça était tout de même très étrange.

- Êtes-vous sûr d'être un ami de Mlle Amington, finit par demander Molly en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa batte de baseball.

- Absolument pas, répondit-il du tac au tac sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous … Je … Vous êtes …

- M'auriez-vous laissé voir le cadavre si je n'avais pas été un proche ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Nous sommes d'accord, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Mais vous m'avez …

- Manipulé ? Bien entendu. Comme vous êtes perspicace.

Elle sentit une pointe de mépris à peine dissimulé et ça l'énervait beaucoup. Molly avait envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces, et même plus encore. Personne ne la manipulait. Personne n'en avait jamais eu besoin et personne ne pouvait. Elle était assez gentille et ouverte d'esprit pour permettre aux gens d'avoir ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, dans les limites du raisonnable. Molly sentit une montée d'adrénaline parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, elle se plaça juste en face de lui pour lui limiter les bienfaits de la lumière et lui demanda de partir. Mais sa réponse la découragea assez vite.

- Non, Molly Hooper je ne quitterais pas Mlle Amington avant d'avoir terminé.

- Pourquoi mais oh pourquoi devez-vous l'examiner de la sorte ? demanda-t-elle en trépignant du pied.

- Éloignez-vous de là et je vous le dirais. Peut-être.

Elle hésita quelques instants à sa requête mais elle finit par se reculer et aller prendre une chaise pour se poster devant eux, sans gêner Sherlock bien entendu. Elle l'observa tapoter sur son téléphone portable puis retourner à l'étude du corps de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il effectuait une prise de sang sur elle, il finit par rompre le silence :

- Toutes mes condoléances, Molly Hooper.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un récemment n'est-ce pas…

- Oui, mais comment …

- Par où commencer. Ah oui ! Alors tout d'abord, vos yeux sont rouges et gonflés, je les ai vite remarqué en arrivant, la coupa-t-il sans quitter les yeux du corps. Vous avez donc longuement pleuré aujourd'hui. En plus de ça, le col de votre manche gauche est recouvert de trais de mascara, ce qui indique que vous assez tenté de sécher vos larmes avec, à plusieurs reprises. 3 ou 4 reprises pour être précis en regard des variations de couleur. Et tout ça dans la nuit car je suppose, à juste titre, que vous ne pouvez pas porter cette veste de labo chez vous. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de laver vos manches avant que votre supérieur vous retrouve : la veste sale est très mauvaise pour un médecin légiste à part si votre but ultime est de détruire des preuves et donner une mauvaise image aux familles des victimes. Ensuite, vous ne portez que des vêtements sombre depuis deux semaines lors de notre première rencontre où aujourd'hui, vous êtes donc en deuil ou profondément penché sur le rock et vous portiez une affection particulière sur le noir. Ou alors vous avez une tendance à la dépression mais j'ai éliminé cette hypothèse puisque les poils se situant sur le bas de votre jean m'indique que vous avez un chat et vous ne laisseriez jamais votre chat seul avec votre mère n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non. De plus, j'ai aperçu votre cahier de cours l'autre fois et les couleurs flashies ne me laissent pas penser une seule seconde que vous êtes une fan de l'univers gothique. Maintenant pour répondre à la question "qui est décédé ?" j'ai dû faire un travail de recherche très rapide sur internet il y a quelques instants. J'ai cherché dans le journal local et dans la rubrique nécrologie j'ai trouvé un certain Baptiste Hooper j'en déduis, vu l'âge, qu'il s'agissait de votre père.

Molly ne répondit pas mais restait là choquée, à regarder les manches de sa veste salie qu'elle avait retroussée à l'instant même où il lui en avait fait la remarque. Comment avait-il fait ? Elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Sherlock, quant à lui, laissa exploser un soupir de joie en se relevant : il devait avoir fini ses observations sur cette pauvre femme. Il ferma le zip de la bâche qui la recouvrit totalement avant de la pousser dans son box et de fermer la porte à clef, sachant que Molly le fera mais beaucoup plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindre la porte.

- Et pour répondre à votre première question, commença-t-il en s'approchant de quelques pas, je l'examine parce que la police est dans la mauvaise direction. Ils pensent à tord qu'une bande de jeune s'est attaqué à elle pour lui voler son argent et qu'elle était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Sauf que si ces gens ne la connaissaient pas, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine d'épargner son visage, de plus il ne s'agissait même pas d'un vol ! Il n'y a aucun signe qu'elle s'est accrochée à son sac lors de l'agression, elle devait donc être inconsciente quand ils le lui ont enlevé. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas un vol ? Et bien revenons-en au visage. Il est intact, étrange enfin c'était ma première impression mais après tout, pas tant que ça. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé intact si on déteste une personne ? Je pense que l'agresseur est un proche de la victime, très proche, il l'aime d'un amour profond c'est ce qu'il faut pour ne pas détruire son visage. Mais pourquoi la tuer ? Peut-être que son attention première n'était pas de la tuer mais de lui faire peur. Je pencherais pour un ex avec un gros problème de self-contrôle plutôt qu'un groupe d'inconnu j'enverrais un mot anonyme à un petit bleu policier du nom de Lestrade pas sûr que vous le connaissiez il est assez stupide. Je lui tends une sacrée opportunité de progresser dans cette carrière. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? finit par demander Molly sans bouger, en le regardant s'éloigner d'elle.

Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant son téléphone portable puis se retourna vivement dans sa direction. Molly était complètement chamboulée par son charisme et toute l'assurance qu'il dégageait. Elle était aveuglée par son intelligence si extraordinaire.

- Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, je suis le seul et l'unique détective privé consultant. J'ai inventé le poste. J'aide la police quand ils sont à court de pistes.

- Et ils sont au courant que vous les … Assistez.

- Pas toujours. Mais il ne s'en plaignent jamais, conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_**Ah les déductions ! Que c'est difficile à écrire ! Une preuve que Mark Gatiss et Steve Moffat sont des génies. Voici ce deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. J'ai adoré écrire celui-là en tout cas et j'espère que ça se voit. N'oubliez pas de m'écrire une petite review même minuscule. J'y répondrais avec plaisir. Et dites-moi les conseils que vous pourriez me donner pour que cette histoire devienne meilleure, je prend tout! Sherlolly shippers rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**_


	3. Changer son fusil d'épaule

**_Bonjour, bonsoir cher Sherlloly shipper! Voici un nouveau chapitre, un petit peu plus court que les précédents, désolé... Tout d'abord un grand merci à Stephanie1206 et SherlockSteph pour leur review ça fait très plaisir de savoir que cette fiction est appréciée ;) Je vous laisse lire et j'espère l'aimer! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._**

**_PS : J'ai oublié de précise que je ne détenais pas Sherlock. Croyez-moi, si c'était le cas il aurait forniqué avec Molly depuis un bon moment! _**

Deux jours après cette visite surprise, Molly reçût plusieurs messages sur son téléphone portable, la plupart de Sherlock pour la prévenir qu'il comptait bien revenir à la morgue lors de ses prochaines gardes. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui demander son avis, il se fichait pas mal qu'elle ait un mauvais rapport de stage, du moment qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Molly reçût aussi un message de John qui lui présentait ses excuses pour le comportement psychotique de son ami : « Pardonne-le pour son attitude déplorable de l'autre soir. Il est trop stupide pour s'excuser de lui même. John » disait le texto, suivi d'un second qui la fit bien rire : « J'ai piqué ton téléphone dans la liste de contact de Sherlock. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe. » Par contre, ceux de son acolyte étaient beaucoup moins agréables à lire, Molly avait ouvert le premier texto et s'était arrêté immédiatement. Depuis ce moment précis, son téléphone vibrait de façon presque continue et ses nerfs n'en pouvaient plus : Elle n'avait pas reçu autant de messages d'un coup depuis une éternité –voir jamais d'ailleurs. Elle avait envie de balancer ce téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, de le briser en un millier de morceaux. Au bout de 1 heure et 30 interminables minutes à entendre toutes ses vibrations, elle finit par ouvrir son téléphone et s'élancer dans sa lecture qui lui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

14H15 : **Je** **viendrais à la morgue dans 4 jours, c'est une de vos gardes. SH**

14H16 : **Que ça vous plaise ou pas. SH**

14H50 : **M'ouvrir sera donc fortement apprécié de ma part. SH**

15H15 : **Vous avez constamment votre portable à vos côtés même lors de vos révisions je l'ai remarqué lors de notre première rencontre : dans votre poche droit de jean. SH**

15H19 : V**ous finirez par me répondre. SH**

15H30 : **Fini de faire la tête ? SH**

15H38 : **Je peux faire ça toute la journée. SH**

15H41 : **Vous finirez bien par ouvrir ce téléphone. SH**

15H42 : **A tout moment. SH**

15H44 : **Prenez votre temps vous avez raison**

15H44 : **Aucun tueur ne se balade dans la nature. SH**

15H44 : **Ne vous stressez surtout pas. SH**

15H46 : **Ne prenez pas en compte les messages de John il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. SH**

15H46 : **C'est un imbécile.**

15H50 : **C'est bon ? SH**

15H51 : **Vous êtes une femme intelligente, vous comprendrez vite. SH**

15H51 : **Les tueurs de cette femme courent toujours **

15H51 : **Et je suis sûr que vous savez que plus on perd de temps à discuter d'idioties **

15H52 **: Moins il sera facile de les inculper. SH**

15H52 : **Molly soyez un peu mature ! SH**

Et ce fut à partir de ce texto là qu'elle se décida à répondre. Elle l'avait suffisamment fait attendre et elle en avait envie après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'énerver de la sorte contre un mur silencieux. Elle avait beau être quelqu'un de très gentille et patiente, il était clair et net qu'elle ne céderait pas à ses requêtes. Molly se sentait capable de se prendre tête avec lui, cela semblait être beaucoup plus simple que si elle l'avait en face, à la regarder de ses yeux bleus perçants … Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons. Elle commença à tapoter sur son portable avant qu'un prochain message arrive.

_Arrêtez ! Je ne vous ferais pas entrer dans la morgue. Molly_

**Ah ! Vous me répondez maintenant ? SH**

**Réfléchissez avant de me donner une réponse trop hâtive.**

_Ma réponse n'est pas hâtive elle est définitive. Point. Molly_

**Vous aurez la liberté de ses agresseurs sur la conscience Miss Hooper. SH**

_Vous ne me ferez pas culpabiliser. Molly_

**Bien sûr que si ! **

**Vous culpabilisez de la mort de votre père autant dire que vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille ses jours-ci. SH**

_Je vous interdis de me parler de mon père ! _

**C'est la vérité. Ne me dites pas le contraire. SH**

Elle ne répondit pas à ce message. Il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas besoin : s'il était aussi intelligent qu'il voulait le faire paraître il savait pertinemment que cela faisait partie d'une des étapes du deuil :la colère. Oui, elle était en colère que son père soit décédé, en colère qu'il n'y ait rien qu'elle n'ait pu faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de le sauver. Il était complètement normal qu'elle se sente de la sorte mais Molly ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock l'utilisait comme un reproche contre elle. Cela lui passait par-dessus de la tête. Son téléphone portable vibra deux fois. Elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone, le premier message venait de John : « Excuses-le il ne voulait pas dire ça. John »

_T'es qui toi ? Sa petite conscience ? Molly_

_**On peut dire ça … Il n'est pas très sociable et manque de jugeote en ce qui concerne les relations humaines.**_

_**Mais il est incroyable. Si tu lui donnais une chance pour mieux le connaître, tu le saurais. John**_

_Il l'a détruite lorsqu'il m'a manipulé pour entrer dans la morgue il y a deux jours ! _

_**S'il te plaît Molly ? Il rend ma vie insupportable quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut… **_

« Pardon » pensa Molly. Etrange. Ils étaient peut-être ensemble, en tant que couple… Ou pas. John semblait plutôt très hétéro il avait tout de même couché avec Johanna. Quoique … Molly prit un livre décidée qu'elle avait pris sa décision, et qu'elle était définitive. Elle lisait les mots mais n'arrivait à en retenir aucun, son cerveau était resté connecté à son téléphone portable. John commençait à la faire culpabiliser et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle aimerait vraiment les aider ça lui changerait les idées, mais elle ne pouvait pas à cause de ses fiches règles. Et merde ! Ils la faisaient douter avec toutes leurs histoires. Mais elle était décidée : elle ne les aiderait pas ! Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

16H15 : **Prenez sur vous ! SH**

16H18 : **Accepteriez-vous de venir avec moi dans une de mes enquêtes ? Si vous me laissez l'accès à la morgue bien entendu. SH**

_Et en quoi cela m'intéresserait ? Molly_

**Vous pourriez savoir en quoi consiste mon travail. Ca a l'air de vous perturber. SH**

_Pardon ?!_

**Vous me l'avez demandé au moins 4 fois depuis qu'on se connait … SH**

_Je ne crois pas._

**Bien entendu vous avez une fierté ! Mais vous croyez à tord. SH**

_Arrêtez de signer « SH » ça m'insupporte !_

**Ne jetez pas toute votre frustration sexuelle sur moi merci. Sherlock.**

_Je ne suis pas frustrée._

**Bien sûr et c'est pour ça que vous avez mis tant de temps à essayer de démentir. **

_Si vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vous me convaincrez de me laisser vous faire entrer dans la morgue, vous faites fausse route. _

**Je n'ai jamais tord. Sherlock Holmes.**

Molly jeta son téléphone sur son lit, agacée par ce comportement enfantin. Il était beaucoup plus énervant par messages que lorsqu'ils étaient face à face. Elle n'était pas aveuglée par ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ça la rendait beaucoup plus lucide. Elle entendit son portable vibrer une, deux, trois fois, elle se leva donc avec hâte et s'empressa de l'éteindre avant de se replonger dans ses décisions. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire les textos, elle en avait marre et avait terriblement besoin de se concentrer sur ses cours. Molly prit un de ses livres d'anatomie et commença à étudier ses cours du lendemain avant d'aller manger. Cet homme n'allait tout de même pas l'empêcher de réviser !

* * *

Molly descendit les escaliers en bois de sa maison pour rejoindre sa mère qui l'avait appelée pour prendre le dîner comme elle le faisait chaque soir. Elle avait réussi à réviser ses cours, sans que son téléphone portable la dérange toutes les trente secondes. Lorsqu'elle fût descendue au rez-de-chaussée, elle pouvait sentir la douce senteur de la soupe de sa mère taquiner ses narines et le son de la télévision lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle s'assit en face de Patricia Hooper tandis qu'un reportage sur le gouvernement britannique passait sur la BBC.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Patricia en commençant à manger.

- Bien, répondit Molly en se servant adroitement.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Je révise mes cours. Comme d'habitude quoi.

- N'oublis pas ton rendez-vous demain, Molly, c'est important.

- Bien sûr je n'en rate jamais un, ironisa-t-elle en s'armant de sa cuillère. Et ta journée ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai eu une cliente aujourd'hui, je ne te dis pas les problèmes comportementaux qu'elle avait ! Dominante au plus haut point ! Elle a le pouvoir dans leur maison ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. La maîtresse de Maya, le nom de la chienne, me racontait par exemple qu'elle …

Pendant que sa mère lui détaillait la totalité de son rendez-vous, Molly jetait des coups d'œil rapides à la télévision qui était cent fois plus intéressante que cette histoire qu'elle avait déjà entendue auparavant. Un des cas récurrent du métier de sa mère, la dominance chez les chiens. Molly l'avait tellement entendue qu'elle pourrait écrire une thèse sur le sujet mais elle faisait toujours comme si elle l'entendait pour la première fois. Elle se contentait de faire semblait de boire les paroles de sa mère en hochant la tête et murmurant de temps en temps des « Oui bien sûr, c'est évident. ». Mais elle fût interrompue dans son essai de politesse par la voix du présentateur du journal de la BBC qui annonçait un court reportage sur la poursuite d'une enquête de police. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme que Sherlock était venu visiter à la morgue. Molly demanda gentiment à sa mère de se taire –il valait mieux rester polie avec Patricia Hooper, elle avait un caractère de feu- et elle monta le son en écoutant attentivement la télévision.

« Le corps de Mademoiselle Béatrice Amington a été autopsié ce matin et selon le communiqué de presse de 18 heure fait par la police de Scotland Yard, elle aurait été victime d'un vol qui malheureusement s'est terminé en ruée de coup conduisant à sa mort. Elle aurait été attaquée par 3 agresseurs. 3 suspects ont d'ailleurs été interpellés hier soir. Aucune autre information n'a été donnée lors de cette conférence. Nous vous informerons donc bien évidement de la poursuite de l'enquête. »

- Excuses-moi deux minutes, j'ai oublié quelque chose là-haut, dis Molly en se levant brusquement de table sans réfléchir un seul instant.

- Dépêches-toi ça va être froid !

Molly se mit à courir à moitié dans les escaliers, elle devait faire au plus vite avant que Sherlock ne change d'avis. A bas la fierté, elle n'avait pas choisi la médecine seulement pour le plan scientifique mais aussi pour aider les gens. Et la médecine légale pour « aider à attraper les méchants », c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à son père la première fois qu'elle lui avait annoncé ce qu'elle voulait faire comme métier plus tard. Elle devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans, tout au plus lorsqu'elle l'avait affrontée. « Tu devrais plutôt être policier non ? » lui avait-il répondu en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras. « Non, c'est trop dangereux Papa ! Je veux aider la police à les attraper. » « Tu m'en diras tant. Je serais fière de toi quel que soit la voie que tu choisisses. » lui avait-il dit en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle sourit à ce doux souvenir.

Molly alluma le plus vite possible son téléphone, trépignant des pieds avec impatience. Elle voulait aider à mettre en prison les meurtriers de cette pauvre jeune femme, et si enfreindre les règles imposées par son supérieur était nécessaire, alors elle le fera avec grand plaisir. Elle entra son code pin avec vigueur et attendit d'avoir accès à ces messages. Sa mère l'appelait et Molly pouvait sentir au ton de sa voix qu'elle devenait de moins en moins patiente. Les sms qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures auparavant s'affichèrent sur son écran : 2 de Sherlock, un de John.

16H25 : **Excuse-le pour son comportement, encore une fois. John.**

16H35 **: Bloquez le numéro de John Watson, il vous déconcentre. SH**

16H38 : **Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le demande avant que vous preniez une décision intelligente ?! SH**

Malgré ce dernier message peu agréable, Molly commença à tapoter rapidement sur le clavier de son téléphone portable tout en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère. Ses doigts tremblaient presque sous le coup du stress. Elle écrit le sms suivant, ce qui lui semblait tout à fait approprié :

_Ok. J'en suis. Je finirais avec vous l'enquête sur Amington mais après il faudra vous débrouiller seul. Molly Hooper._

**Maintenant, vous savez. SH**

_Quoi ? _

**Je n'ai jamais tord. SH**

_**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je les aime à la folie! Et même si vous n'avez pas de compte sur ce site vous pouvez en laisser un (je précise parce qu'une de mes amies n'est pas au courant lol). N'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser vos critiques ça m'intéresse énormément! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 qui va être très long donc vous risquez de patienter un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude. Vous pouvez laisser une review pour passer le temps (Non je ne perds pas le nord!). **_


	4. Découvrir son milieu naturel

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde. Ce chapitre est enfin écrit j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais pour ma semi défense, il est plus long que les précédents. (Plus long que mon chapitre Pilote haha) Merci beaucoup à loupdu77 et à SherlockSteph pour leurs reviews, et merci aux autres d'avoir ajouté cette fiction à leur favori et alerte.**_

**_ loupdu77 : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir que cette fiction te plaise =)_**

_**Bonne lecture à toutes/tous !**_

_**NB : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas (croyez moi, on aurait beaucoup plus de Sherlolly). Je n'écris cette fiction que pour mon plaisir et je ne touche aucun revenu dessus. **_

Molly s'assit comme d'habitude à la table en bois au beau milieu du campus pour manger. Elle était toujours seule la journée du jeudi, ses amies avaient cours dans un tout autre bâtiment. Les autres jours, elle était soit à l'hôpital toute la journée, soit en alternance cours/stage ce qui était vraiment passionnant pour elle. Elle les voyait lors de ses journées là la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils ne l'oubliaient pas bien entendu. Être seule ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, ça lui permettait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et d'apprendre tranquillement ses cours. Elle sentit tout à coup son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Elle en fût légèrement surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir des nouvelles de Sherlock Holmes avant un bon moment -oui elle était absolument sûre qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir :

**221B Baker Street. Ce soir juste après tes cours. SH**

« Un s'il te plaît ne serait pas de trop. » pensait Molly en lui répondant simplement qu'elle était d'accord, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une proposition. Une fois son message envoyé, elle commença à manger tout en lisant ses cours du matin, comme à son habitude. Cependant, sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve : elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer à ce rendez-vous, même la manière avec laquelle elle allait se rendre à cette adresse. Qu'allait-il lui faire faire ? Elle espérait ne pas à avoir enfreindre les règles, comme elle l'avait déjà fait quelques jours auparavant. Molly n'était pas du genre tête brûlée mais ce jeune homme l'était sûrement, et elle trouvait cela extrêmement excitant.

* * *

Molly se trouvait devant l'appartement que Sherlock avait indiqué dans son message : il s'agissait d'un bâtiment assez vieillot mais qui semblait avoir été rénové au goût du jour. Elle avait dû vérifier au moins 3 fois sur son téléphone qu'il s'agissait de la bonne adresse juste pour être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas, et c'était bien la bonne. Elle se tenait devant une grande porte verte foncée où les chiffres en or «221B » étaient accrochés fièrement. Elle hésita avant de frapper avec le loquet contre la porte pour indiquer son arrivée. Était-elle vraiment la bienvenue ou sa mère était-elle au courant qu'elle rentrerait tard ? Bien entendu, elle l'avait prévenue au moment même où elle avait reçu le texto du détective. Sa mère avait même pensé rêver lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu : Molly ne sortait jamais en semaine, de peur de ne pas être assez en forme pour le lendemain. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle ne sortait pas pour boire dans un bar avec des amies mais elle avait rendez-vous pour aider à résoudre un meurtre, quoi de plus excitant ! Molly finit par frapper à la porte avec assurance prête à en découdre. Elle attendit au moins 5 minutes avant que quelqu'un de lui ouvre, mais ce n'était pas Sherlock Holmes.

- Vous devez être Molly Hooper, déclara la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Entrez, ils vous attendent.

Molly ne se fit pas prier deux fois et pénétra dans la demeure. La décoration du couloir était très sombre dans les tons vert foncés, comme la porte d'entrée. La femme devait avoir la cinquantaine tout au plus, elle avait de courts cheveux châtains ébouriffés et elle dégageait une sorte de gentillesse naturelle. Molly se sentait bien en sa présence, comme si elle était sûre que rien de mal de nui arrivera tant que cette femme était à ses côtés.

- Montez ne soyez pas timides, l'encouragea-t-elle en l'entraînant vers l'escalier en bois vert.

- Et vous êtes ? finit par demander Molly en se laissant mener à l'étage.

- Oh excusez-moi Miss, je suis Mrs Hudson, la propriétaire de l'immeuble.

Elles se serrèrent amicalement la main. La femme était douce et chaleureuse, un bonheur de l'avoir avec elle. Mrs Hudson poussa discrètement Molly en remettant convenablement son tablier de cuisine.

- Vous avez de la compagnie les garçons, s'exclama-t-elle en poussant la porte en face de l'escalier.

Mais avec surprise, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Pendant que Molly pénétrait prudemment dans l'appartement en faisant attention à ne rien toucher, Mrs Hudson pénétra dans la cuisine en laissant échapper des soupirs d'exaspération. Molly parcouru rapidement des yeux l'appartement pendant que la propriétaire s'activait vigoureusement dans la cuisine.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le verbe _RANGER_ ? C'est terrible des garçons pareils, l'entendait-elle rouspéter.

Elle parlait à un mur, encore une fois. L'appartement semblait vide, aucun bruit extérieur à ceux de Mrs Hudson ne parvenait aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui s'approchait de la fenêtre à pas de loup. Un pupitre était là, où des partitions étaient posées sans ordre particulier, raturées de notes de musiques et d'annotations un peu à toutes les lignes. Elle prit une des feuilles et imagina la douce mélodie parcourir son ouïe avec douceur : elle avait fait un peu de flûte à bec lorsqu'elle était au collège, c'était il y a bien longtemps mais elle se souvenait de la base du solfège. Elle lut en haut de la page « Irène Adler » en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette femme.

- Molly Hooper vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama la voix si caractéristique du détective derrière elle.

Elle posa en sursaut les feuilles de partition sur le pupitre sachant pertinemment qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires personnelles et se retourna vers lui. Il était assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine à regarder dans un microscope : il ne l'avait donc pas vu. Mrs Hudson faisait activement la vaisselle en rouspétant contre lui et une autre personne dont Molly ne comprit pas le nom.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure, continua Sherlock sans quitter des yeux son engin. John est parti acheter du lait selon Mrs Hudson, il devrait être là dans quelques minutes.

- John ? questionna Molly en s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui.

- Oui, vous l'avez déjà rencontré à …

- Je me souviens de qui est John, le coupa-t-elle. Mais que vient-il faire là ?

- John vit ici ma chère, répondit Mrs Hudson alors que le détective griffonnait sur un carnet. Ils vivent ici ensemble.

- Oh … Je vois …

Elle laissa apparaître quelques sous entendu dans le ton de sa voix mais Sherlock ne sembla pas vouloir les relever. Ils vivaient donc ensemble … Intéressant cette histoire. Elle qui croyait que John était hétéro, il avait tout le même dragué, couché avec son amie -oui elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais croire les apparences. Ou alors étaient-ils juste colocataires … Elle fera beaucoup plus attention aux signes lorsqu'ils seront tout les deux dans la même pièce. Mrs Hudson posa ses gants en caoutchouc sur le rebord de l'évier et se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, comme si tout était redevenu à la normal.

- Je retourne dans mes appartements Miss, la prévint-elle d'une voix chaleureuse en s'éloignant à petits pas. Si les garçons vous embêtent n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher que je leur botte les fesses.

- Des biscuits et du thé seraient merveilleux Mrs Hudson, déclara Sherlock pour la chasser de la pièce.

- Je suis votre logeuse, pas votre gouvernante, rétorqua la femme en descendant les escaliers.

Molly ricana à ses dernières paroles : cette femme était ravissante de beauté et de gentillesse. Elle aimerait mieux la connaître dans le futur, elle promettait d'énormes surprises. Molly s'avança doucement vers la cuisine pour se rapprocher du détective qui semblait complètement hypnotisé par ses échantillons. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par briser le silence de sa voix timide, en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable de lui :

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

- Les échantillons de sang que vous m'avez donné de la victime, répondit-il en zoomant.

- Que vous avez volé sur la victime, le corrigea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui.

Sherlock sourit discrètement pendant qu'elle le regardait intensément : il était complètement absorbé par le microscope et rien ni personne ne semblait être capable de le perturber. Même si un attentat faisait exploser la ville toute entière, il serait resté là les yeux plongés dans la lunette du microscope. Molly observa le plan de travail du jeune homme, des tas de carnet, de livres de chimie et de photographies étaient étalées dans tous les sens, sans sembler suivre un ordre logique. Le penchant maniaque de la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de faire des tas bien précis et de nettoyer cette table au plus vite, mais elle se contrôla, se souvenant qu'elle n'habitait pas dans cet appartement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître John chargé de bouteilles de lait et de boîtes de conserve. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler en voyant son ami l'ignorer complètement. John salua Molly avec entrain en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Prête à enquêter ? lui demanda-t-il tout sourire en posant ses courses à côté du frigo.

Molly acquiesça de la tête, cherchant comment elle pourrait leur venir en aide. Déjà, elle aurait pu lui proposer de l'aider à porter tout ça … Tandis que John rangeait ses conserves dans le placard, Sherlock se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le salon prenant au passage ses notes et les photographies posées sur la table. La jeune femme le suivit, intriguée par son comportement. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils installé en face du mur sur lequel le détective accrochait ses documents, debout sur une table basse. Tout à fait logique. Il épinglait les photos du corps de la jeune femme –comment les avait-il eu d'ailleurs ?- et de visages de personne pendant que Mrs Hudson apportait une tellière accompagnée de biscuits.

- Merci Mrs Hudson, déclara John en voyant que Sherlock ne comptait pas faire de même.

- Occupez-vous de cette demoiselle bon sang, s'indigna-t-elle en posant son attirail sur la table base, en poussant légèrement le détective. Elle doit rentrer chez elle après.

- Tu connais un peu l'enquête, Molly ? s'inclina John, tandis que son ami semblait rester totalement détaché de la conversation, alors que c'était tout de même lui qui l'avait invité à se joindre à eux.

- Oui, oui il m'a … Mise au parfum l'autre nuit.

Molly ne sembla pas remarquer le sourire amusé de son interlocuteur qui la regardait avec grand intérêt, avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, prête à rire de gêne mais elle tenta de se rattraper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en se tripotant les mains :

- Quand il est venu … A la morgue pour … Heu

- John laisses la tranquille, finit par déclarer Sherlock en descendant de sa table basse, le nez toujours rivé sur son mur. Oui elle est au courant du principal mais depuis j'ai trouvé d'autres éléments.

- Oh très bien et tu pensais me le dire quand ? s'étonna son colocataire en croisant les bras.

- Ton implication et ton apport intellectuel dans les enquêtes restent très superficielle donc je ne pensais pas que ce soit très utile.

Molly se retint de rire à sa réflexion tandis que Mrs Hudson retournait vivement dans ses appartements, en ricanant. Sherlock croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui sourit doucement, c'était la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle depuis qu'elle était arrivé, et ça la rendait toute chose. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines et il avait déjà un certain contrôle sur elle. Il avait tout de même réussi à la faire changer d'avis au moins deux fois, depuis leur rencontre et son petit doigt lui disait que c'était loin d'être terminé. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et commença à mettre à jour les informations de Molly sur la progression de leur investigation :

- On a fouillé sur le compte Facebook de Miss Amington pour y trouver des indices, et on y a découvert que cette jeune femme était une fanatique des arts martiaux. Elle a des tonnes de photographies de podium, de compétition auxquelles elle avait participé: elle était passionnée. Mais, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle se fasse agresser et tabasser aussi facilement, il n'y a aucune trace de lute, ni sur ses mains ni sur ses bras, absolument rien. Donc, j'ai observé les échantillons de sang de Miss Amington pour vérifier mon hypothèse et oui j'avais bien entendu raison : on lui a administré la drogue du violeur pour la déstabiliser. Une drogue banale, répandue et facilement détectable, je suis d'ailleurs très surpris que la police scientifique ne l'ait pas encore trouvé.

- Ils sont surchargés en ce moment, le coupa aussitôt Molly en perdant son sourire, elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque au travail des autres, surtout quand il lui arrivait d'y prendre part. Le service est bondé et les …

- Vous nous en direz tant Miss Hooper. Une drogue banale qu'on retrouve très souvent chez les victimes d'agression sexuelle, cette personne n'est donc pas très maline. Oui je dis CETTE car une seule et unique personne est au centre des manigances. Cette pauvre femme n'a pas pu s'attirer les foudres de 3 personnes aimantes en même temps, seuls les politiciens en sont capables. Selon moi, il a engagé plusieurs personnes pour lui prêter main forte. La police doit rechercher un homme, les femmes préfèrent le poison c'est bien connu.

- Certaines femmes tuent à l'arme blanche, le corrigea John en servant du thé à Molly en lui souriant. N'en fais pas une généralité.

Sherlock semblait complètement indigné par la proposition de son colocataire, et lui donnait quelques pourcentages sur le crime féminin pour justifier sa pensée en s'avançant vers eux :

- 7,7 femmes sont coupable d'un meurtre sur 100 et parmi ce nombre, il y en un grand nombre qui utilisent le poison, comme le cyanure par exemple. C'est beaucoup plus propre. Je ne fais aucune généralité, John! Tu as un rencard ce soir à ce que je vois, conclut-il en se remplissant une tasse de thé.

- Quoi ? Non je … Oui, comment tu le sais ? capitula John en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Tu t'es coiffé.

Molly s'amusa de cette réponse, un ricanement qu'elle tenta de cacher dans sa tasse qu'elle commença à boire doucement. Il était marrant ce Sherlock, une bonne répartie. Ces deux hommes n'étaient donc pas en couple … Intéressant, bonne nouvelle… Elle aurait peut-être pu avoir une chance avec l'un des deux si ce dernier n'était pas complètement frigide. Elle écouta la conversation houleuse de ses deux jeunes hommes :

- Elle compte donc, continua Sherlock en se postant devant le mur de photographies. Tu ne prends pas autant soin de toi pour les autres.

- Oui elle me plaît beaucoup mais …

- Tu lui as acheté des fleurs aussi, tu ne le faisais pas pour les autres. Tu as laissé le ticket de commande sur la table de la cuisine.

- Pas devant Molly s'il te plaît.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi Miss Hooper serait gêné …

- Tu m'étonnes que les gens nous croient ensemble, ironisa John en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Excuses-le, il est …

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Molly en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. C'est moi qui m'impose ici, je ne veux pas vous …

- Vous ne vous imposez pas, la coupa Sherlock en plaçant ses mains sous son menton, je vous ai demandé de venir.

Molly sourit à ces paroles, elle se sentait importante tout d'un coup, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle n'était présente que, et seulement que, pour qu'ils aient un accès illimité à la morgue. Et elle honorerait sa part du marché, bien entendu. Tandis que John semblait totalement blasé par l'attitude de son colocataire, elle l'admirait. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient si doux, elle observait ses fossettes si prononcées, son cou, ses épaules, son dos, ses bras, ses mains … Ses mains si grandes si fortes, elle pouvait presque les sentir lui caresser sensuellement la joue. Molly se reprit aussitôt et quitta ses pensées égarées lorsque Sherlock finit par ouvrir la bouche pour que tous les esprits de la pièce se concentrent à nouveau sur l'affaire :

- Il a forcément un casier, comment aurait-il pu avoir le contact des autres agresseurs sinon ? C'est logique.

- Bien sûr, murmura John en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle avait un rendez-vous le soir où elle a été tuée, ajouta le détective sans porter attention à son ami. Un entretien d'embauche je pense.

- Bon sang, mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- J'ai regardé dans son agenda hier soir.

- Vous avez pénétré chez elle ? s'indigna Molly d'un air inquiet.

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si ces hommes n'étaient pas tout simplement des imposteurs mais elle balaya rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Sherlock continua son analyse en l'ignorant totalement :

- Le nom écrit à l'horaire prévu indiquait « Monsieur », personne n'écrit « Monsieur » pour prévoir un rendez-vous galant ou avec des proches. Donc entretien professionnel.

- On cherche donc un proche de la victime ayant un casier, résuma John en regardant sa montre.

- Un ex peut-être, dit Molly doucement, plus pour elle que pour les autres, en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Elle crût tout d'abord que sa proposition allait passer inaperçue, personne ne semblait la relever : elle but donc une nouvelle gorgée de son thé en se promettant de ne plus jamais dire quelque chose sans tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Sherlock quitta son état fantomatique et s'élança vivement vers le bureau manquant de tomber au passage, sous les yeux intrigués de Molly : quant à lui, John semblait trouver cette attitude tout à fait normale. Il pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur à une vitesse hallucinante avant que John finisse par briser le silence.

- Nous avons un gagnant Sherlock ?

- Adrien Brody. Agression. Vandalisme.

- Et comment avez-vous trouvé ces informations ? questionna Molly intriguée.

- On est sur le serveur de Scottand Yard. Harry Lestrade n'a pas un code confidentiel très élaboré, on est sur son compte.

- Greg Lestrade, le corrigea John en se levant de son fauteuil. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ?

- Jalousie. Le mobile le plus vieux du monde. Bien joué, Molly Hooper. La chance du débutant vous va à ravir.

Malgré le sous-entendu, la concernée ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement : oh god, cet homme avait le contrôle sur elle. Elle l'observait taper rapidement sur son téléphone portable en se levant brusquement de sa chaise de bureau. John quittait le salon d'un pas pressé en déclarant gaiement :

- Je vais y aller Sherlock, aucune idée de quand je rentre.

- Accompagne Molly jusqu'au métro. Votre mère risque de vous importuner si vous ne vous pressez pas, expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers elle. J'ai envoyé un message à Lestrade pour qu'il convoque Adrien Brody au commissariat.

Elle se sentait un peu jetée à la porte en écoutant les paroles de Sherlock. Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes parlaient de la suite de leurs aventures, Molly ouvrit son téléphone portable et vu que, en effet, qu'elle avait reçu trois messages de sa mère. Un pour lui demander quand elle rentrerait, un autre pour lui dire de lui répondre parce qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, et le dernier lui ordonnait de rentrer de ce pas. Elle lui répondit aussitôt : « Je rentre. A la maison dans max 15 min. Molly xx », puis leva les yeux vers John qui l'attendait devant la porte de leur appartement, un bouquet de magnifiques fleurs à la main. Elle était une chanceuse, cette femme qu'il allait voir. Molly lui sourit en se dirigeant vers lui en saluant amicalement Sherlock :

- A bientôt et merci à vous de m'avoir accueillie ici.

- Je vous reverrais à la morgue. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant un sourire poli.

Poli peut-être mais radieux. Molly failli se prendre le battant de la porte tellement son visage était lumineux. John et elle descendirent donc les escaliers en silence jusqu'à attendre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Après toi, déclara John en lui ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.

- Merci, votre rendez-vous risque de ne jamais te laisser partir si tu te comporte comme ça avec elle, s'amusa Molly en l'attendant devant le bâtiment pendant qu'il fermait la porte à clef.

- C'est le but de la manœuvre pour dire vrai, répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la station de métro, ce qui fit ricaner la jeune femme. Ecoute, je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement de Sherlock. Il est tellement …

- Non non, le coupa Molly en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Si bien sûr que si ! Il ne le fait pas de lui-même mais je t'assure qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Il peut-être borné et remarquablement insupportable parfois, comme par sms avec toi l'autre fois.

- Mais il n'en reste pas moins brillant. Je me comporterais pareil si j'avais un tel don.

- Je suis sûr que non, Molly.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- L'arrogance ne t'irait pas. Et tu es déjà très intelligente, je n'en doute pas. Tu as résolu l'enquête après tout.

Elle sourit timidement à ce compliment en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Mais elle ne manqua pas de le corriger tandis qu'ils descendaient les sous terrains pour atteindre le métro.

- Non, j'ai à peine dit 4 mots, j'étais très loin de la résoudre.

- Oh si, ne te sous-estime pas Molly. Tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse. Et grâce à toi, une bande d'assassin sera derrière les barreaux très bientôt. Oh excuses-moi mais je dois le prendre dans l'autre sens, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Au revoir, rentre bien.

- Okay à bientôt John, le salua-t-elle tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour. Bon courage pour ton rendez-vous, elle va t'adorer.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant qu'elle ne le perde de vue. Il était fort sympathique. Beaucoup plus que son colocataire d'ailleurs. Mais à quel point était-t-il fou pour pirater le compte d'un policier ? Et comment avait-il pu avoir le mot de passe de ce pauvre Lestrade ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Où était la limite ? Elle se posait tellement de questions tandis qu'elle montait dans le premier wagon du métro qui la ramènerait chez elle. Des interrogations qui demeureraient sans doute sans réponse avant un très long moment. Jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre peut-être. Qui sait ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver.

_**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière de moi sur ce coup là, je le trouve moyen. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir tout ce que vous souhaitez, j'aime les review et j'y répond systématiquement! Critique positive ou négative, j'accepte TOUT! Rendez-vous au chapitre 5 chers Sherlockian! **_


	5. Apprendre à la morgue

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end. Pour bien (ou mal à vous de choisir) le clôturer, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre tout frais. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration au début mais ça m'ait venu d'un coup en répondant à une review pour être franche haha -Vous voyez ça me sert!. Je tiens donc à remercier SherlockSteph et Stephanie1206 (Ah ces Stéphanie je les aimes!)pour m'avoir laissé leur commentaire sur le chapitre 4 et à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur alerte. J'ai dépassé les 500 vues donc je ne vous cache pas ma joie ^^_**

**_Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 5 que j'ai écris sur des musiques de Mika. Bonne lecture Sherlloly shipper! _**

**_NB : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, vous en doutez sûrement. Sinon Molly aurait eu pleins de bébés aux yeux bleus à l'heure qu'il est! _**

23H30** : Arrivé dans 10 min. Essaie de ne pas me tuer cette fois. SH**

Molly ne répondit pas, préférant amplement le réprimander lorsqu'ils seraient face à face. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa visite chez Sherlock Holmes et son ami John Watson, et le détective trouvait très souvent refuge dans la morgue de cet hôpital. Molly était de garde à presque chacune de ses venues (coïncidence?). D'habitude, elle était seule la plupart du temps là-bas, à lire des romans qu'elle avait apportés –elle ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois. C'était très ennuyant d'ailleurs mais elle s'était faite au silence des cadavres qui n'étaient pas très bavards sans grande surprise. Elle recevait de temps à autre un message de ses amies qui cherchaient à avoir de ses nouvelles ou bien un appel de sa mère lui demandant de faire attention à elle. C'était à peu près toujours la même chose : elle restait là à lire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ en buvant son cinquième café de la journée, pour luter contre le sommeil qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Mais, de temps à autre pour son plus grand bonheur, elle avait un ou deux visiteurs qui voulaient jeter un œil à un cadavre en particulier. Elle avait eu du mal à les accepter les premières fois mais elle avait fini par se plier aux bons vouloirs de Sherlock Holmes qui trouvait toujours les mots justes pour lui faire faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'aimait pas ça d'habitude, qu'on la manipule de la sorte, mais dans son cas c'était différent. Ça avait presque l'air d'être flatteur pour elle, qu'il s'intéresse à elle de la sorte.

Il était 23H40 lorsque Molly entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte ce qui, pour une fois, ne la fit pas sursauter de peur comme cela le faisait d'habitude : il l'avait prévenue de sa prévenue cette fois-ci, il ne le faisait pas en temps normal. Quelle précision dans ses estimations d'arrivée, il n'était pas en retard d'une minute. Elle s'empressa donc de parvenir à la porte après avoir posé son lire sur le bureau en faisant bien attention de ne pas perdre sa page –elle adorait ce livre.

- C'est vous Sherlock ? demanda Molly d'une voix douce une fois qu'elle avait atteins la porte d'entrée.

- Bien entendu ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? répondit le jeune homme sans cacher son agacement. Vous ne comptez pas me faire le coup à chaque fois, ajouta-il lorsque Molly lui ouvrit la porte.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, rétorqua-t-elle en tournant la clef dans la serrure.

- Je vous l'accorde.

Il se dévêtit de son long manteau en trench ainsi que de son écharpe et les déposa sur le porte manteau à côté de la porte d'entrée. Puis, il s'avança vers le bureau pour observer rapidement chacun des documents étalées en vrac dessus, il avait du travail : le docteur qui supervisait le stage de Molly n'était pas très au point sur la propreté et encore moins sur le rangement. C'était elle qui se chargeait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, en accrochant un post it devant chacun des tas qu'elle faisait pour qu'il puisse s'y retrouver quand elle serait repartie chez elle. Molly n'aimait pas tellement être la secrétaire de cet homme mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire si elle voulait devenir médecin légiste plus tard. Graver les échelons, c'était le mot d'ordre. Un passage obligé, même dans la profession médicale. En parcourant rapidement des yeux la liste des admis du jour à la morgue, Sherlock lui expliquait rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune enquête en cours et qu'il en recherchait une à se mettre sous la dent. Malheureusement pour lui, Scotland Yard ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour l'appeler directement, il devait encore enfoncer des portes pour la gagner et cela semblait un petit peu l'énerver. Ses explications déclenchèrent la curiosité de Molly qui lui demanda en s'avançant prudemment vers lui :

- Vous ne travaillez pas chez vous ce soir ?

- L'appartement est occupé. John a programmé son quatrième rendez-vous avec Mary ce soir, continua-t-il en voyant l'air intrigué de la jeune femme. Il ne veut pas que je sois dans les parages à priori.

- Ah je vois.

Elle sourit en pensant à la superbe soirée qui attendait les deux jeunes gens : en voici deux qui allaient s'amuser. Pendant qu'elle parlerait à un mur pour les 5 prochaines heures à venir. Molly cherchait à établir une liste de sujets de conversation qui pourrait l'intéresser mais elle se disait que la discussion la plus probable qu'elle aurait ce soir serait avec la plante verte sur le bureau. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour Molly que lui n'en aurait jamais. Sherlock prenait les clefs et ouvrait les boxs pour analyser le corps d'un des cadavres dont elle avait la charge. Arrivant à déduire chaque aspects de leur vie en une fraction de seconde, tandis qu'elle l'observait au dessus des pages de son livre, toujours aussi subjuguée par le jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par lever les yeux de l'homme couché sur la table en acier pour lui adresser la parole.

- Approchez Miss Hooper, déclara-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

Elle parut un peu confus au début mais l'écouta, posant son livre sur le bureau elle commença à avancer vers lui, mettant un pied l'un devant l'autre avec la plus grande des précisions. Lorsqu'elle se posta à ses côtés plongeant ses yeux dans son regard bleu si glaçant, il entama la discussion d'un ton amical :

- Que voyez-vous ?

- Un homme mort, répondit-elle sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Merci je pense que tout le monde l'aurait deviné. Même Lestrade. Non, que voyez-vous ?

- Mathias Polonovski, il s'est fait violemment percuter par une voiture. J'ai assisté à son autopsie cet après-midi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande ! s'impatienta Sherlock en passant une main dans ses cheveux et il ajouta en murmurant. Oh mon dieu je regrette déjà cette conversation. Vous voulez savoir comment je résous mes enquêtes Miss Hooper ?

- Oui bien entendu j'ai …

- Si je vous dis que vous pouvez savoir quel loisir il pratiquait, me croiriez-vous ?

Elle observa le jeune homme étendu devant elle avec étonnement, mais comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Tout ce qu'elle voyait était de la peau, des poils et elle ne sentait que le parfum des produits chimiques. Elle se retourna vers Sherlock qui lui lança un regard noir pour qu'elle se replonge aussitôt dans ses observations. Ce qu'elle fit sans poser de questions. Pendant qu'elle décortiquait chaque recoin de ce pauvre homme elle entendait son portable vibrer dans sa veste mais n'y toucha guère : elle ne voulait pas être déconcentrée de son objectif, même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes –pendant lesquelles Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un poil- elle abandonna et se tourna vers le détective, déçue d'elle-même, en lui annonçant d'une voix agacée :

- Je ne vois pas.

- Si vous le voyez mais vous n'observez pas !

- C'est ce que je fais depuis 10 bonnes minutes, Sherlock, s'indigna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous avez vu ses mains mais vous n'avez pas remarqué la dureté du bout de ses doigts. Ni le fait qu'une seule de ses mains avait les ongles longs, ajouta-t-il en levant un peu le ton et illustrant ses propos.

- Guitariste, conclut Molly sans cacher sa déception.

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer, sachant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plutôt évident. Il se releva brusquement, replaçant les bras de la victime le long de son corps, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, là où tous les effets personnels des victimes étaient entreposés. Molly entendit quelques tiroirs s'ouvrir puis le vit arriver avec plusieurs sacs plastiques dans les bras. Tirant une table d'autopsie inutilisée, il les posa tous dessus, les étalant pour pouvoir les voir dans leur ensemble.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ? finit-il par dire en relevant la tête vers elle.

Molly le regarda d'un air absent puis décida de lui faire confiance, observant avec précaution chacun des objets, sans les sortir de leur sac plastique. Elle prit un des sachets avec écrit « Preuve : Jean de la victime » sur l'étiquette : le vêtement semblait vieux, on pouvait voir la trace du téléphone portable sur la poche avant droite. Ce fut ainsi que Molly faisait son petit fil de chemin en observant chacun des objets placés en face d'elle, sous le regard attentif de Sherlock, qui ne semblait pas en perdre une miette. Il était évident qu'il analysait tout autant ses choses qu'elle le faisait, mais en beaucoup plus rapide. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle posa le sachet contenant l'alliance de la victime et annonça qu'elle avait terminé.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? La questionna Sherlock en se relevant, mettant ses mains derrière le dos. Que pourriez-vous me dire sur lui ?

- Il m'a l'air assez … commença la jeune femme, pas très sûre d'elle. Il m'a l'air de venir d'un cercle modeste.

- Et pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Son jean, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre sachant dorénavant que sa réponse était correcte. Il est assez usé, on voit la trace de son téléphone sur sa poche avant.

- Rien d'autre ?

Son portable justement, ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'objet du doigt. C'est un vieux modèle, en plus, il est assez abîmé. Il y a pas mal de rayures sur l'écran. Il n'avait peut-être pas les moyens d'en acheter un nouveau.

- Pas peut-être. Soyez sûre de ce que vous dites, ajouta-t-il d'un ton stable. Quoi d'autres ?

- Mathias est .. Heu … Était marié. Il a une alliance.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire de ces relations avec sa femme ?

- Il l'aimait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils étaient mariés, répondit d'un sourire timide Molly un peu décontenancée.

Vu le regard plein de sous entendu –et pas ceux qu'elle aurait voulu- qu'il lui lançait, Sherlock ne paraissait pas du tout amusé par la réponse de la jeune femme. Prise un peu au dépourvu, elle commença à paniquer légèrement en jetant de vifs coups d'œil aux preuves étalées en face d'elle, sachant que la réponse qu'il attendait était là, juste devant ses yeux. Elle sentait son regard peser sur ses épaules, ce qui la faisait encore plus stresser. Mais elle abandonna au bout de quelques minutes, préférant mettre fin à son calvaire demandant au détective de l'éclairer sur la question.

- Regardez l'alliance. Elle est nette, propre mais légèrement oxydée, ajouta-il quand Molly tenait le sachet devant elle. Il la portait sans cesse, même sous la douche d'où l'oxydation, la nettoyant souvent mais pas récemment sinon les traces seraient parties. Il n'était cependant pas marié depuis longtemps, il n'y a pas la trace de l'alliance autour de son doigt. Donc jeune marié. De plus, il est écrit sur le rapport qu'il portait un bouquet lors de son accident. Pour sa femme je suppose, il ne se prendrait pas la peine d'être aussi soigneux avec cette bague s'il avait une maîtresse. Donc vous aviez raison : il aimait sa femme.

Molly n'intervint pas dans son monologue, buvant chacun de ses mots comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur des breuvages, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Tout ce qu'il voyait avait du sens, maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle trouvait ça extrêmement logique. Sherlock continuait de l'épater en déduisant d'une tâche rouge sur sa chemise, qu'il avait un enfant d'à peu près 4 ans et qu'il aimait la peinture. Elle voyait dans sa tête les actions de Mathias Polonovski en même temps que le détective les décrivait. Il le voyait prendre son café le matin et en renverser sur son bureau, d'où la tâche sur sa manche qu'il avait tenté de laver dans les toilettes de sa boîte. C'était très instructif de le voir à l'œuvre, elle était fascinée par la justesse et la précision de chacune de ses observations. Une infime partie d'elle-même voulait qu'il se trompe sur certains points mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et sûrement sur toute la ligne.

- Vous voulez réessayer ? finit-il par lui dire en se plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, sous le charme de son regard hypnotique.

- Vous êtes sourdes ou bien simplement idiote ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant la voix. Vous ne pensez pas que je ne me sois pas assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas ridiculisé Miss Hooper ?

- Ah non ? s'interrogea l'intéressée, surprise.

- John n'aurait pas trouvé le quart de ce que vous avez déduit. Ce n'est pas beaucoup certes mais vous n'êtes pas un cas désespéré.

- Merci, ironisa Molly légèrement blessée par ces propos.

Personne ne l'avait jamais traitée de la sorte c'était assez frustrant. Elle était une jeune femme intelligente, et tout le monde le savait. Mais pour le grand Sherlock Holmes, l'intelligence semblait avoir une toute autre signification que le sens commun. Il répéta la question en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, visiblement impatient de connaître sa réponse :

- Vous voulez réessayer ?

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le satisfaire.

- Allons-y, après tout, on a toute la nuit devant nous.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens avaient passé la nuit à étudier des cadavres de toutes sortes, de déduire leur moindre secret à la base de leurs simples effets personnels. Et Molly trouvait cela absolument passionnant. Elle avait adoré de la première à la dernière seconde de cette soirée. Il lui avait donné énormément d'astuces pour pouvoir savoir si une femme est fidèle ou non, ou bien si un homme était sérieux sur le plan affectif, ce qui risquait de lui être très utile pour l'avenir. Et elle avait absorbé chacun de ses mots, prenant mentalement des notes –elle avait pensé sur le moment que prendre littéralement des notes sur un carnet serait de trop. Ils avaient étudié 6 cadavres en tout, et sûrement résolu quelques meurtres au passage : un homme s'était fait tué par sa maîtresse selon Sherlock. Molly avait même réussi à terminer l'analyse d'une jeune femme dans sa totalité, une prostituée. Certes le cas n'était pas très compliqué mais elle était tout de même très fière d'elle-même, et il l'était peut-être aussi. Impossible à dire vu le peu de regards qu'ils avaient échangés. Oui, le détective ne semblait pas être un grand fan de la sociabilité. Patricia se ferait sûrement une grande joie de le prendre en consultation. Molly avait caché un grand sourire à cette pensée.

Au bout de quelques heures de leur activité, Molly sentit le doux éclairage du soleil lui réchauffer la joue : le jour était en train de se lever. Un peu paniquée, elle tourna son regard vers la pendule accroché au mur et fut surprise : il était 4H30. Le temps était passé à une vitesse hallucinante, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'empressa d'aller ranger tous les effets personnels de la dernière victime qu'ils avaient analysée sous le regard amusé de Sherlock qui restait là, ses deux jambes plantées dans le sol. A son retour dans la pièce principale, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et la regardait d'un air assez étonné ce qui valut à Molly le besoin de s'expliquer d'une voix paniquée :

- Le Docteur qui me supervise revient ici dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure et je refuse de me faire virer par votre faute.

- Ah ce n'est que ça, déclara Sherlock visiblement soulagé en refermant le box de la jeune prostituée. J'ai encore le temps.

Elle continua de le regarder, bouche bée, pendant qu'il fermait tranquillement le box à clefs. De quel droit lui disait-il ce qu'elle devait faire ? Tout d'abord, il s'imposait ici alors qu'elle n'en avait eu aucune envie au départ. Certes elle y avait pris un certain goût un peu pus tard mais ça ne changeait en rien les événements. Il devait se plier aux règles qu'elle mettait en place, pas le contraire, un point c'est tout. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui tenir tête, il la coupa aussitôt sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot :

- J'ai mis 5 minutes à entrer dans cette morgue, Miss Hooper. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le chemin du retour serait plus long.

Elle étudia quelques instants sa réponse mais abandonna très vite l'idée de la dispute qu'elle comptait entamer. A quoi bon ? Cet homme semblait aussi borné qu'une mule. A la place, Molly s'assit sur la chaise posée derrière le bureau et décida d'avoir une conversation qui lui permettrait peut-être de lui tenir tête pour une fois :

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de me faire faire tout ça ?

- Vous m'aviez l'air intelligente, lui répondit-il en poussant la table d'autopsie à sa place d'origine.

- Oh. Auriez. Donc vous ne le pensez plus ?

- Ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Miss Hooper.

- Oh mais vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre, Sherlock.

Il sourit légèrement à ses paroles, sachant que s'il continuait sur cette vois, elle risquerait de lui en mettre une en pleine figure. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça se produise. « Il tient trop à son visage. » pensa Molly en riant intérieurement. Sherlock s'adossa au mur en face d'elle en faisant en sorte d'être en posture dominante par rapport à la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était comme un serpent à sonnette, il n'avait qu'à capter son attention et elle était en plein dans ses filets.

- J'ai un blog vous savez, commença-t-il de sa voix grave. Sur la science de la déduction. Très peu de gens le savent mais il y a 264 types différents de feuille de tabac sur cette Terre. Tout le monde pense que ces informations sont inutiles mais elles ne le sont pas. On pourrait identifier un tueur avec cette information et mes connaissances me font gagner un maximum de temps pour que la police y parvienne. Ces petits détails que je vous ai montré sur les corps, ce sont eux qui résolvent les enquêtes de police. Pas les témoins. Ça ment un témoin, ça se manipule. Au contraire des preuves.

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Je m'ennuyais. Je voulais donc passer le temps, et vous instruire un petit peu me semblait la plus intéressante de mes options.

- Vous avez juste perdu votre temps, s'amusa Molly en faisant un peu de rangement sur le bureau.

- Vous avez retenu tout ce que je vous ai dis n'est-ce pas ?

La question de Sherlock resta quelques secondes en suspens, elle n'osait pas y répondre. Mais il avait amplement raison, elle se souvenait de chacun de ses mots, chaque image était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle acquiesça de la tête en signe de réponse. Un gros blanc régnait en maître sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lève les yeux vers le détective qui finit par dire d'une voix séduisante –qui était probablement involontaire :

- Je n'ai donc pas perdu mon temps, Miss Hooper.

Il lui lança un sourire lorsqu'il eu terminé sa phrase, ce qui failli faire rougir la jeune femme qui baissa rapidement les yeux vers le sol pour l'éviter. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps et son admiration pour lui n'avait pas encore chuté mais elle voulait qu'il ait moins de pouvoir sur elle. Cela l'arrangerait énormément. Il avait souvent fait ça dans les deux semaines qui avait précédées sa visite chez lui et John pour la faire se plier à la moindre de ses envies et elle n'avait pour l'instant pas trouvé le moyen fiable pour arriver à lui tenir tête. Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle ne savait pas s'il la draguait ou bien s'il la manipulait, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la subtilité dans ses paroles. Elle ne le découvrirait sûrement jamais d'ailleurs. Sherlock regarda son téléphone portable, tapota sur les touches du clavier puis se dirigea vers la porte de la morgue sans dire un mot. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa fuite par la jeune femme qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

- J'ai l'autorisation de revenir chez moi, répondit-il en enroulant son écharpe bleu autour de son cou. Je vous laisse pour ce soir Molly.

- Je croyais que vous aviez largement le temps avant de rentrer, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa légère déception.

- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi on dirait, la taquina Sherlock en passant les bras dans les manches de son manteau sans la quitter des yeux.

- Heu je … Vous ne … Je n'ai …

- Je vous taquine Molly. Vous avez encore le temps pour finir votre livre. C'est un classique que vous avez là, un bon à ce que j'ai entendu.

- Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

- Je ne lis pas de roman, ça prend trop de mon temps.

- Oh, pourtant c'est un très bon moyen de s'évader de …

- Vous ne me retiendrez pas ici pour toujours Miss Hooper, sourit Sherlock en relevant le col de son trench. A bientôt, je vous recontacterais.

Molly n'eut pas le temps de dire "OUF" qu'il avait déjà quitté son champ de vision, parti comme un voleur. Il faisait toujours faire cela. Elle avait peur de lui ouvrir à son arrivée mais lors de son départ, elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. C'était leur petite routine. Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure pour verrouiller la porte puis retourna à sa lecture d'un pas lent, espérant secrètement qu'il ne la ferait pas trop patienter pour leur prochaine rencontre.

_**Voici pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une review que j'adore de tout mon cœur! Faites-moi parvenir vos critiques positives ou négatives j'en prend vraiment compte pour m'améliorer. Toujours. Je m'excuse auprès de vous pour la nullité du nom de mes chapitres, ils sont ridicules haha Suite au prochain chapitre Sherlockian! The game is on! ;)**_


	6. Prendre du poil de la bête

_**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre. Il est aussi long que les deux derniers et il m'a fallu assez longtemps pour l'écrire et le relire. Je souhaite remercier SherlockSteph, kis38, Whoovian et Isabelle (Guest) pour leur review ça me comble de joie dès que je les lis! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur alerte ou à leur favoris. Bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs!**_

_**Whoovian m'a posé cette question : "est il possible d'avoir un sherlock's POV dans le futur?" et bien la réponse est sûrement! Je compte bien faire un chapitre du point de vue de Sherlock. Vous devrez encore attendre un peu mais normalement dans deux/trois chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour cette idée! **_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!**_

_**NB : L'univers de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas même si j'aimerais beaucoup. **_

Il n'était pas loin de 21H lorsque Molly Hooper arriva au bar-discothèque où elle avait rendez-vous, sous une pluie battante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu la tenue idéale pour patauger dans la gadoue : une belle robe noir lui descendant jusqu'au genou, au décolleté rond ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin noir confortable, ce qui serait bien pratique pour danser jusqu'à ce que fatigue s'en suive. Elle avait pour plan de faire la fête avec ses amies du lycée et elle en était vraiment ravie. Seulement, elle était la seule célibataire du groupe, donc elle servait de set de table la plupart du temps. Mais heureusement pour elle, cette fois-ci, elles avaient délaissé leur compagnon pour la soirée ce qui arrangeait Molly. Elle regarda vivement à travers la vitre de la bâtisse et vit ses amies attendre à l'intérieur, avec chacune un verre de vin à la main. Lorsqu'elle vit Louise lui faire un signe de la main, elle se précipita à l'intérieur cherchant à éviter de bousiller la coiffure qu'elle avait mis une bonne demi-heure à confectionner : elle avait tressé ses cheveux du côté gauche, et elle trouvait cela tout à fait somptueux. Molly avait trouvé cette coiffure absolument sublime sur Diane Kruger et Nicole Kidman.

Elle poussa la porte du pub rapidement, faisant sonner la clochette à l'entrée sur son passage. Elle s'avança vers ses amies qui étaient toutes resplendissantes. Louise commanda un verre pour la nouvelle arrivée tandis qu'Alicia se levait pour la saluer de tout l'enthousiasme dont elle était capable d'avoir, c'était à dire beaucoup. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que Molly, mais était aussi douce qu'un agneau. Sa bonne humeur constante était communicative, elle pourrait presque soigner un dépressif rien qu'en lui souriant. Sa robe bleue océan au décolleté en V épousait parfaitement ses courbes.

- Molly, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en prenant la jeune femme dans les bras, faisant tourner tous les yeux du pub dans leur direction.

Oui, elle avait un comportement très extraverti. Impossible de la contenir ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Un vrai amour cette jeune femme. Molly était tombée sous le charme en quelques battements de cils.

- Désolé les filles je suis un peu en retard, déclara la jeune femme en embrassant Louise sur la joue, Alicia accrochée à son bras, décidée à ne plus la lâcher.

- Tu as deux minutes de retard ! Tu mérites le bûcher c'est vrai, s'amusa Louise en lui tendant son verre de vin. On a un peu d'avance sur toi, va falloir nous rattraper ma grande.

Louise était une des plus belles femmes que Molly avait jamais vue de sa vie : blonde aux yeux bleus comme la mer des Caraïbes. Une beauté presque surnaturelle. Son humour décalé ne laissait jamais personne de marbre, tout le monde l'aimait et certaines la détestaient. Il n'y avait pas d'entre-deux avec elle. Patricia Hooper avait passé des heures à clamer ses louanges auprès de sa fille pour lui dire à quel point elle avait apprécié qu'elle vienne chez eux pour le jour de l'an. Elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Elles étaient amies à l'école primaire et les autres enfants se moquait d'elles sans arrêt, notamment à cause de leur physique : elles avaient quelques kilos en trop et les autres enfants en profitaient pour leur rendre la vie impossible. Elles avaient donc décidé de se lier pour être plus fortes ensemble. Puis, du jour au lendemain, le lycée était arrivé, la chenille était devenue un papillon et tout le monde s'en mordait les doigts. Depuis ce jour, elles ne s'étaient jamais lâchées, ajoutant la belle Alicia au panier à leur arrivée en seconde.

- Je ne veux pas trop boire ce soir les filles je suis désolé, s'excusa Molly en buvant une gorgée de son vin. Je dois me lever demain pour …

- Oh non ! Pas de travail ce soir ! s'exclama Alice en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son amie. Déjà qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup, on ne va pas, en plus de ça, parler boulot ! Ce soir c'est cuite ! Point final !

- Tu ne peux pas la forcer à boire si elle ne veut pas, s'amusa Louise en buvant à son tour.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable de faire.

Sur ce, elle éclata de rire, fière de sa petite phrase : cette fille était complètement folle. Et Molly trouvait ça vraiment rafraîchissant. Elle en avait assez de voir toutes ces belles femmes qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que de tirer une gueule de quinze mètres de long. « Il n'y a rien de plus beau que le sourire d'une femme », avait dit son père quand ils avaient regardé ensemble le discours de Meryl Streep lors de sa consécration aux Oscars. Tout deux avaient un rendez-vous annuels lors de ces cérémonies, ils s'amusaient beaucoup : moquaient le sourire coincé de telle ou telle actrice, débâtaient des résultats, rêvaient devant les tenues et les paillettes. Molly ne comptait plus regarder l'émission, cette année en tout cas, sachant qu'elle allait pleurer pendant toute la soirée, imaginant la réaction de son père à chaque blague du présentateur.

- Alors, commença Alice en posant son verre sur le comptoir, comment vont les amours ?

Molly détourna les yeux pour ne pas que la question lui soit posée : depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec son ex petit ami, des années plus tôt, elle était restée célibataire. Cet homme l'avait trop blessée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait encore du mal à avoir confiance en quelqu'un du sexe opposé, même avec tout le temps qui s'était écoulé. Mais heureusement pour elle, Louise répondit directement à son amie :

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Seb m'a demandé en mariage hier ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de sa pochette une magnifique bague de fiançailles.

Alice descendit vivement de sa chaise, et comme si elle était faite sur ressors, enlaça la jeune femme en sautillant gaiement sur place. Tandis que Louise mettant sa bague en diamant sur son doigt, Molly commanda trois nouveaux verres de vin, elles auraient besoin de trinquer à une si merveilleuse annonce.

- Félicitations ma belle, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant la fiancée sur la joue alors qu'Alice ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

- Merci Molly ! On a pas encore fixé de date mais …

- Faut que vous réserviez une salle, s'exclama Alice les yeux brillants d'excitation. Et vous …

- On ne veut pas se précipiter, Seb et moi voulons que ce mariage soit absolument grandiose.

- Et il le sera. Merci, ajouta Molly en direction du serveur qui apportait les rafraîchissements.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai une question à vous poser les filles. Voulez-vous devenir mes demoiselles d'honneur ?

Elle n'eut presque pas le temps de finir sa question qu'Alice sautait déjà dans tous les sens, en riant aux éclats, visiblement ravie d'avoir été choisie. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de son propre mariage. Molly quant à elle restait relativement calme –comparée à son amie- mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rejoindre ses rires d'excitation : c'était la première fois qu'elle allait pouvoir avoir la chance d'être demoiselle d'honneur et elle fera tout pour en être une formidable, pour Louise. Les trois jeunes femmes trinquèrent à la santé de l'heureux couple, discutant du mariage de leurs rêves, imaginant les robes qu'elles allaient porter, malgré le fait que leur amie n'ait encore aucune idée précise. Elles se voyaient déjà, défiler devant l'autel avec leur magnifique robe bleu indigo. Les jeunes amies buvaient leur verre avec excitation, heureuse comme jamais. Molly avait complètement laissé de côté son intention de revenir sobre chez elle. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement concentrée et emportée par la conversation qu'elle ne regarda même pas son portable qu'elle entendait vibrer dans sa pochette posée devant elle sur le bar.

Les verres de vin défilaient aussi vite que le débit de parole des filles, et l'effet commençait à se faire sentir un peu. Au bout d'un moment à parler de la robe de mariée idéale, Alice finit par poser la question fatale à la jeune pathologiste en devenir, en commandant de nouvelles réjouissances.

- Et toi Molly ? Les amours, ça roule ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête, en buvant le reste de son verre comme pour mettre un terme à cette conversation. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans ce terrain là avec elle. Surtout pas avec Louise qui venait juste de se fiancer. Dommage pour elle, son amie était d'humeur à avoir cette discussion.

- Ça fait 5 ans ! Tourne la page ma grande, s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama l'intéressée après avoir sourit au barman qui les servait. Tiens c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Haha très drôle, s'amusa Louise en prenant son verre sur le comptoir. T'as quelqu'un dans ta ligne de mir ?

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voyant le visage hypnotique du détective illuminer ses pensées, et espérant au passage que ses amies n'aient rien remarqué : c'était peine perdue. Elles l'auraient vue, même dans le noir.

- Aaaaaah Molly Hooper a un amant ! s'écria Alice en prenant la jeune femme par la main.

- Non ce n'est pas …

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous dis jamais rien ?!

- Non mais attendez ! se défendit-elle entre deux rires. Je ne suis pas ... en couple.

Louise lui lança un de ses regards qui voulait dire « C'est ça oui bien sûr. Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre. »

- Mais il y a quelqu'un ? insista Alice après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

Molly hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre à cette question pour la simple raison qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien du tout. Elle ne s'était jamais assise devant un mur à faire un tableau de ses envies, avec des colonnes de pours et de contres une possible relation avec cet homme. Mais ce soir, ces amies semblaient vouloir remplir ce devoir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Sherlock Holmes, c'était un grand mystère et il ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir être résolu dans l'immédiat. Mais elle finit par donner une réponse d'une petite voix timide dont elle avait le secret :

- Ce serait une toute petite ... possibilité.

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu l'as rencontré comment, questionna rapidement Alice en trépignant d'impatience.

- C'était il y a quelques semaines, il m'a demandé mon livre pendant ma pause déjeuné, raconta Molly sous le regard charmé de ses amies.

- Il est comment ? continua Louise complètement impliquée dans son histoire.

- Intelligent, brillant …

- Physiquement Molly !

- Yeux bleus clairs, cheveux noirs bouclés, grand : il ne doit pas être très loin des un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Elle continuait de le décrire, ne laissant pas échapper le fait qu'il était très souvent en chemise-costume et ne quittait presque jamais son écharpe et son manteau en trench. Les filles étaient à l'écoute comme jamais, en sirotant leur verre en silence. Louise finit par lui poser une seconde question qui semblait être beaucoup plus compliquée à répondre:

- Et il a l'air open ?

- Je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée.

- Comment, au diable, pourrais-tu ne pas le savoir ? s'indigna Alice en posant assez violemment son verre sur le bar.

- Il est … Spécial, ajouta Molly un peu hésitante.

Elle dût approfondir son argumentation en voyant le regard perplexe de ses amies.

- Il est brillant, mais vraiment brillant. L'homme le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. Il pourrait vous dire votre métier ou bien l'état de vos relations de couple rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à votre tenue. Il est absolument intriguant, énervant et passionnant de le voir à l'œuvre. Mais avec moi, je ne sais pas … Il est charmant des fois mais …

- Bah quel est le problème ? demanda Alice.

- Il n'est charmant que lorsqu'il a besoin de moi. Et le reste du temps, je suis un pot de fleur. Je vous assure c'est agaçant mais d'une force.

- Alors fais en sorte qu'il ne le fasse pas.

- Comment ?

- Ne va pas dans son sens Molly, s'exclama Alice, prête à la coacher.

- Mais dès que je lui dis non il me fait ses petits yeux et je … Cède. Si vous voyez le charisme de cet homme vous en tomberiez des nues.

- Je me fiche que ton Jules soit Robert Downey Jr ou Erwan McGreggor. Tu ne peux pas le laisser t'utiliser comme ça. Il ne te demande rien comportant un contact physique intense que tu ne souhaiterais pas à l'origine j'espère ?

Elle dût réfléchir quelques instants avant de se rendre compte de ce que son amie lui demandait. Mais elle finit par répondre sans cacher son dégoût :

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il n'est pas comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines, rétorqua Louise.

- Il n'a qu'un ami et je ne l'entends jamais parler de petite amie ou bien de femme en général. Je ne suis même pas sûre de lui plaire.

- Ecoute ma belle, débuta Louise après avoir commandé 3 verres de vodka, si tu veux qu'il te remarque, il faut que tu t'impose ! Il faut que tu lui tiennes tête ! Dis non Molly ! Répète après-moi : NON !

- C'est complètement idiot, s'amusa Molly en finissant sa boisson.

- NON !

- NON ! s'écria Molly aidée dans sa folie par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines.

Elles rirent ensemble pendant quelques secondes, très amusées par cette conversation : il était vrai qu'il était rare que la jeune femme leur raconte ses déboires avec le sexe opposé. Cela n'était d'ailleurs pas arrivé depuis 5 ans pour dire la vérité. Alors qu'elles plaisantaient ensemble, le portable de Molly se mit à sonner. Elle le sortit de sa pochette et s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle vit le nom de son correspondant : c'était Sherlock. Prise de panique, elle se leva d'un bond et posa le portable sur la table du comptoir, sous le regard perplexe de ses amies.

- Tu as vu un revenant ? s'amusa Alice.

- C'est lui.

- Bah décroche banane !

Molly prit son courage à deux mains -après avoir vivement bu son verre cul-sec- et se jeta sur le téléphone qu'elle décrocha avec hâte. Attendant quelques secondes avant de dire, en s'asseyant sur son tabouret :

- Bonjour Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Elle entendit ses amies rire lorsqu'elles entendirent le nom du détective : il fallait dire qu'elles étaient un peu alcoolisées et donc, leur sens de l'humour en devenait beaucoup plus souple. Elles avaient l'alcool joyeux, heureusement d'ailleurs.

- J'ai besoin d'une tête, répondit-il de sa voix si particulière.

Molly explosa de rire, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de blague étrange dont il était client, mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence gênant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de tout, sauf d'une plaisanterie.

- Pardon ? Vous êtes sérieux là ?

- Bien entendu ! Je vous ai envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour vous prévenir.

- Et vous comptez la trouver où cette … Tête ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Une expérience. Vous allez me la donner, ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Elle resta bouche bée, fixant le mur d'en face, pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne la remette dans le droit chemin.

- Hey, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, oui ! Heum … Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous trouver une tête …

- Chérie, on va aux toilettes quelques minutes, à tout de suite, lui dit Alice en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle avait sûrement fait ça pour faire en sorte qu'il l'entende, pour le gêner ou quoique ce soit d'autre : une mission qu'elle avait exécutée avec brio.

- Vous êtes de sortie ? demanda Sherlock visiblement troublée.

- Oui, je suis heu, balbutia Molly en laissant échapper un ricanement. Dans un pub avec des amies d'enfance.

- Super, vous m'en direz tant, répondit-il sans cacher son désintérêt pour ses activités.

- Vous avez demandé.

Elle s'amusa de son silence : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle arrivait à lui décrocher une émotion aussi proche de la surprise. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était qu'elle devait être alcoolisée pour arriver à le faire. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits, lui expliquant en détail l'individu idéal. Pendant ce temps, Molly se répétaient les paroles de ses amies quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je viendrais vous voir à votre prochaine garde pour récupérer la tête. Celle d'un homme d'environ 80 kilos serait préférable.

- Non.

Un ange passa.

- Pardon ?

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire …

- Vous êtes celui qui me dérangez alors que je suis en train de passer une superbe soirée, le coupa-t-elle sans cacher sa fierté.

Il sembla réfléchir avant de donner sa prochaine réponse : Molly pouvait presque voir les engrenages dans sa tête fonctionner à mille à l'heure. Chauffants comme une locomotive.

- C'est important Molly, vraiment.

- Je m'en contrefiche que ce soit une affaire d'état ou je ne sais quoi. Il est hors de question que je vous donne une tête.

- Ne soyez pas égoïste Miss Hoo …

- Pardon ?! s'écria Molly, en colère. Moi ? Égoïste ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Elle entendit ses amies revenir en courant vers elle : elles avaient sûrement entendu ses cris de l'autre côté du bar comme le reste des gens de la pièce qui dorénavant la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Mais la jeune femme s'en fichait royalement puisqu'elle continua de s'énerver contre le détective.

- Je vous ai aidé plusieurs fois depuis ces dernières semaines, mettant ma carrière en danger et je n'ai pas eu un seul « Merci » de votre part. Aucun !

- Ne déversez pas votre …

- Non ! Je vous interdis de me dire que je suis frustrée, le coupa-t-elle tandis que ses amies applaudissaient visiblement très fières d'elle. C'est vous l'égoïste de première, c'est vous qui êtes un vrai enfoiré, moi pas du tout, j'ai la conscience tranquille.

- Molly vous …

- Non ! Fin de la conversation. Il est hors de question que je vous donne cette putain de tête. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller danser avec mes amies et vous allez arrêter de déverser votre rage et faire de la peine au gens pour vous soulager, ajouta-t-elle en entendant le DJ mettre une musique pour chauffer l'ambiance dansante. Merci. Bonne soirée.

Et elle raccrocha, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle ne savait même pas si Sherlock comptait lui dire quelque chose mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Pour l'instant, elle voulait faire la fête avec ses amies d'enfance et elle refusait de tuer sa seule soirée de libre du mois pour se prendre la tête avec cet homme. Elle verrait les conséquences le lendemain s'il y en avait. Louise prit Molly dans les bras en criant gaiement et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle était fière d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui parler, elles se trouvèrent entraînées vers la piste de danse qui commençait déjà à se remplir. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, elles y arrivèrent en titubant légèrement se mettant à danser dès qu'elles l'atteignirent. Alice sautait en l'air au rythme des bases, déjà à fond dans l'ambiance. Molly avait le plus beau de ses sourires accroché aux lèvres, se remettant en tête la conversation téléphonique qu'elle venait juste de quitter : elle avait enfin réussi à lui tenir tête ! ENFIN ! Elle aurait tellement voulu l'enregistrer pour qu'elle s'en souvienne pour le reste de sa vie parce qu'elle doutait s'en rappeler après cette soirée. L'alcool et la mémoire n'ont jamais fait très bon ménage.

* * *

Il était 4 heures du matin lorsque Molly rentra chez elle. Elle avait passé la soirée à danser, à parler à ses amies, à rire avec elles, à se faire draguer. Oui elles s'étaient fait draguer par plusieurs jeunes hommes, Molly avait gardé certains numéros d'ailleurs, les mettant dans sa pochette sous leurs yeux charmeurs. Mais elle se permettait tout de même de jeter ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas quand ils avaient rebroussé chemin. Elle ne comptait même pas les rappeler dans un futur proche parce qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un d'autres en tête –et elle ne comptait pas laisser tomber le dossier pour le moment- mais c'était très flatteur et elle voulait tout de même les garder, juste au cas où. Elle en aura sûrement besoin d'ailleurs ... Alice voulait en rappeler certains, et elle le fera à coup sûr. Comme ses amies, Molly avait décidé de rentrer en taxi, trouvant que le métro était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle, dans son état. Elle n'était pas extrêmement bourrée, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais ses défenses étaient largement affaiblies et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un en profite.

Elle entra la clef dans la serrure de la porte avec l'attention d'un chirurgien, malgré que l'effet de l'alcool se soit un peu dissipé, elle ne comptait pas miser sur ces talents de précision pour le moment. Elle rentra chez elle en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui devait sûrement être en train de dormir. Elle enleva même ses chaussures à talon sur le paillasson pour ne pas qu'elle entende le résonnement sur le sol. Elle referma la porte à clef et se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'escalier, bien décidée à aller se coucher. Mais lorsqu'elle atteint la quatrième marche, la lumière de la salle à manger s'alluma brusquement, ce qui la fit sursauter de surprise : elle découvrit sa mère vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et de son vieux peignoir bleu.

- Molly tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, visiblement en colère.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis l'heure à laquelle je devais rentrer, désolé.

- Non.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa mère voulait entendre par là. Mais Patricia finit par le lui rappeler, en haussant la voix, ce qui résonnait affreusement dans la tête de sa fille :

- Ton rendez-vous avec le psy ! Molly tu n'y es pas allé !

- Oh merde ! Désolé maman ça ne se reproduira plus je l'appellerais demain pour qu'on en place un nouveau très vite, ajouta-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

- Mais tu pues l'alcool en plus ! s'indigna sa mère en reniflant.

- Merci ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je vais me coucher si tu veux bien, …

- Mais Molly tu ne t'aies pas …

- On parlera de ta débraillée de fille demain. Aller bonne fin de nuit, conclut-elle en lui envoyant un baiser de la main.

Molly ne laissa pas sa mère continuer et monta directement se coucher. Elle savait qu'elle aura le droit à l'engueulade du mois le lendemain matin mais pour l'instant elle était tellement fatiguée que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle enleva prudemment sa petite robe noire ainsi que ses collants en faisant bien attention de ne pas les trouer. Elle se ferait encore plus gronder si cela arrivait. Elle mit son pyjama assez rapidement, très pressée d'aller rejoindre le pays des rêves et pénétra dans les couvertures de son lit qui lui ouvrait si généreusement les bras. Pour le moment elle se fichait du lendemain, elle se fichait de savoir si Sherlock Holmes, ou bien sa mère, la détestait, elle voulait seulement dormir. Mais elle le découvrira dès son réveil.

_**Et oui! Notre belle Molly Hooper se rebelle enfin! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût malgré l'attente ... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : critiques positives ou négatives, suggestions, TOUT ce que vous voulez! Je m'excuse du nom de mes chapitres qui sont absolument ridicules! Je m'excuse de tout mon cœur! :'( Je mettrais bientôt le chapitre 7 en ligne, je l'ai écrit à moitié pour l'instant. The game is on Dear Sherlockian! **_


	7. Confidences

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à SherlockSteph, Whoovian, **__**kis38,**__** BlueAlice9**__** et amandine (Guest) **_pour leurs reviews ça me fait très plaisir. (Si vous voulez votre petite dédicace laissez moi en une :P Non le chantage? Moi? NON) Voici ce nouveau chapitre, que j'ai été très rapide à mettre en ligne, parce que je vous explique : je l'ai écris un peu en avance. Je l'avais en tête depuis le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, j'avais déjà mis sur Word les grandes lignes donc ... Ça a été plus rapide que d'habitude.

_**Petit message hors fiction : Concernant la saison 4 de Sherlock, "le showrunner (Steven Moffat) a précisé que Molly Hooper (Louise Brealey) [et Mrs. Hudson (Una Stubbs)] y auraient une place plus importante" (source ) AAAAAAAAAAAH Je suis tellement heureuse! *danse de la joie* Oh cette série me rend folle ... *tousse* Reprenons notre sérieux. **_

_**NB : Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas (seulement dans mes rêves)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Deux jours avaient passé, dont un qu'elle avait passé à se plaindre de son mal de tête post fête et pour le second, elle s'était inquiétée pour le détective qui ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. Aucun signe de vie. Elle avait beau lui envoyer des textos, il n'y répondait pas. La même chose se produisait avec les appels : il les ignorait totalement. Et cette situation ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Elle commençait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop dure avec lui. Mais, pour l'heure, Molly Hooper se trouvait assise sur le fauteuil en cuir du Docteur Sullivan, son psychologue attitré, à attendre que le temps passe : elle n'avait absolument rien à lui raconter. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi sa mère la poussait à aller à ses séances. Si elle voulait perdre son argent à réchauffer ses sièges c'était son problème après tout. Cependant, après la scène qu'elle lui avait faite la veille, Molly se devait de ne pas louper ce nouveau rendez-vous. Elle y mettrait probablement fin dans un futur proche, en voyant que sa fille vivait bien sa période de deuil. Enfin ... Comme elle le pouvait. Personne ne parlait, c'était un silence assez pesant mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle allait bien et il y était juste hors de question qu'il la persuade du contraire. Au bout d'une demi heure de séance, où ils avaient tout le même échangé quelques banalités, le psychologue commença à parler :

- Pourquoi avez-vous manqué notre rendez-vous d'il y a deux jours ?

- Ça a vraiment de l'importance ? répliqua-t-elle sans tenter de masquer son agacement.

- Bien entendu. Tout ce que vous dites a de l'importance !

Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière phrase, sous le regard de son interlocuteur très intrigué. Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant.

- J'étais avec des amies, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée du verre d'eau posé à côté d'elle.

- Et que faisiez-vous avec ces amis ?

- La fête. C'était une bonne soirée, vraiment.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, surprise qu'il puisse lire en elle de la sorte. Il s'agissait de son travail en même temps, et vu le prix de ses honoraires, il avait plutôt intérêt à être bon. Ou était-il arrivé à cette conclusion simplement parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone portable ? Elle lui expliqua donc ses raisons en détournant les yeux vers le verre :

- Je connais un homme depuis quelques temps. Il enquête sur des affaires en tout genre et me demande de l'aider quelques fois. Il est passionnant vous savez … Le genre d'homme tout à fait extraordinaire. Il peut vous raconter votre vie rien qu'en vous regardant, c'est assez fascinant. D'une intelligence hors norme, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel. La première fois que je lui ai vraiment adressé la parole, il m'a beaucoup impressionné, plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Il … Il a su dès nos premiers échanges que j'avais récemment perdu mon père mais il ne m'a pas traité une seule fois différemment ou prise avec des pincettes.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Pardon, je ne suis pas …

- Vous ne me parlez que de lui depuis 5 minutes, la coupa-t-il sous son regard perplexe. Vous ne m'aviez jamais autant adressé la parole depuis la première de nos séances.

Molly regarda ses pieds avec une attention toute particulière, gênée : elle ne s'était en fait jamais vraiment posée la question. Elle lui portait beaucoup d'admiration, peut-être même de l'adulation. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Lui faire apporter son café tous les soirs lors de sa visite hebdomadaire à la morgue ? Facile. Lui dire d'horribles choses puis la faire revenir à genoux encore plus admirative ? Tout aussi facile. Molly mit ses mains sur sa tête, affolée de l'absurde réalité : elle était peut-être belle et bien amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle était aussi inquiète pour lui depuis quelques jours. Lui qui avait la froideur d'un serpent envers elle. Lui qui ne la considérait même pas comme son égal. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'homme assis en face d'elle :

- Vous comptez lui dire un jour ?

- Vous voulez rire ?! ironisa-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux joues. Jamais ça ne pourra se produire de toutes manières…

- Pourquoi ça ?

Molly aurait préféré être en train de creuser un puits en pleine tempête de neige plutôt que de mettre des mots sur sa détresse. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, se remettant en tête qu'il s'agissait de son travail de poser de telles questions.

- Il préférerait se couper la main gauche plutôt que de sortir avec moi…

- Vous êtes une très belle femme je ne vois pas …

- Vous êtes payé pour me dire ça, le coupa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne dis jamais ce que je ne pense pas Miss Hooper.

Elle lui sourit doucement et replongea ses yeux vers ses chaussures, elle y trouvait beaucoup plus de courage qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Parler à ce Docteur Sullivan était déjà assez dur pour elle, alors le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle mettait son cœur à nu était complètement impensable pour elle. Molly continua d'une voix presque tremblante -elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier autant- :

- Il est … différent de tout ce que vous pourriez un jour imaginer. Il n'est pas … Comment dire ? Il se considère marié à son travail, alors que ce n'en est pas un, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse un jour me voir différemment que la pauvre petite étudiante qui l'aide à entrer dans la morgue.

- Faites en sorte qu'il vous voit différemment, ajouta-t-il sans sembler noter l'étrangeté de ses paroles.

« Impossible » pensa-t-elle en dissimulant une larme qui perlait lentement sur sa joue.

Son portable se mit à vibrer bruyamment, elle ouvrit rapidement le message qu'elle venait de recevoir après s'être excusé auprès de son interlocuteur.

**Baker Street. Maintenant. SH**

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Molly le regarda perplexe : comment avait-il sût ? Elle se reprit assez rapidement et en déduit que l'expression décomposée de son visage l'avait sûrement mis sur la voix. Elle lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

- Oui, il veut que je vienne chez lui…

- Allez-y. La séance est finie dans quelques minutes de toute façon. Prenez bien soin de vous Miss Hooper

Elle le remercia doucement puis s'élança vers la porte de sortie, pressée de retrouver le détective. Elle souhaitait surtout savoir au plus vite, ce qu'il lui voulait. Savoir une bonne fois pour toute s'il allait bien.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du 221B Baker Street, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, Mrs Hudson l'accueillit chaleureusement en lui proposant du thé. Molly accepta aussitôt, même si elle n'en voulait pas forcément, elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire de peine, c'était une femme si gentille. De plus, elle avait remarqué que la vieille femme tremblait légèrement, la fraîcheur de la soirée sans aucun doute. Après que la vieille femme lui ait donné sa boisson -ce qui la surpris-, elle monta les escaliers quatre par quatre avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Sherlock et John, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Sans attendre de réponse, Molly entra dans la pièce en posant son écharpe en laine sur le porte manteau. Le jeune homme était là, couché sur son canapé, il tenait son bras fermement et se retourna brusquement vers elle au moment où elle le salua. Sa réaction la prit par surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Son ton était agressif, il ne devait pas être au courant de son arrivée ici. Cela la laissa perplexe.

- Vous m'avez envoyé un message pour me demander de venir, déclara-t-elle en s'excusant presque. Où est John ?

- Je n'ai envoyé aucun message Miss Hooper ! Il est ... Heu ... Pff. Avec Mary je crois.

- Si c'est à propos de l'autre jour par téléphone, je …

- Qu'importe ! Partez maintenant !

Il la chassa d'un geste de la main, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là ou bien qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ce sms. Elle aussi n'y prêta aucune attention, bien trop inquiète par son attitude. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, Molly pouvait sentir toute la tristesse que son cœur contenait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Même s'il était un enfoiré de première avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. La jeune femme restait là, immobile, tandis que Sherlock faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il se tourna vers elle et d'une voix forte et menaçante, d'une gravité presque effrayante, lui ordonna de quitter les lieux. Il s'était dorénavant assez rapproché pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux si envoûtants. Mais cette fois-ci, la magie n'opéra pas, ses pouvoirs étaient affaiblis. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux si bleus, d'habitude si unis mais cette fois, ils étaient pollués par des traits rouges aléatoires, illustrant quelques uns de ses vaisseaux qui avaient éclatés. Molly savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait déjà vu ce phénomène en cours quelques jours auparavant, et puis dans sa vie en général : Sherlock Holmes planait à quinze milles.

- John est au courant ? déclara Molly sans cacher sa déception, en posant sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine.

- De quoi ? demanda innocemment Sherlock en lui tournant le dos.

- Que vous vous droguez ?

- Bien entendu.

Sherlock n'avait pas l'air surpris qu'elle l'ait remarqué : comme il l'avait déjà dit auparavant, c'était une jeune femme intelligente il savait qu'elle connaissait les symptômes. Il semblait plus surpris du fait qu'il ait pu penser à le lui cacher : jamais il n'aurait pu. C'était une étudiante en médecine elle connaissait son sujet.

- Et Mrs Hudson ? continua Molly en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

- Où croyez-vous que je me procure la drogue ? l'agressa-t-elle en croisant son regard.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Sherlock ! C'est grave !

Le jeune homme s'approcha dangereusement d'elle ce qui la fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle mais par chance il s'arrêta avant qu'il n'y ait pu avoir un contact physique. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle pouvait dorénavant parfaitement distinguer les effets que la cocaïne avait causé sur lui : non seulement ses yeux étaient bordés de vaisseaux qui avaient explosé colorant le blanc de ses yeux d'un rouge sang perçant, mais elle pouvait voir aussi le bout de ses doigts colorés d'une légère poudre blanchâtre. Il ne s'était pas lavé les mains, mais les avaient frottées contre son pantalon sûrement.

- Je suis au courant oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Molly ?

- Pourquoi ruinez-vous l'incroyable don avec lequel vous êtes né ? Pourquoi vous droguez-vous Sherlock ?

- C'est un don du ciel ? Vous croyez ça Molly ? Il m'est impossible de regarder quelqu'un sans savoir qu'il a trompé sa femme la semaine d'avant et que sa maîtresse est enceinte. Il m'est impossible de …

- N'essayez pas de me faire culpabiliser vous n'y arriverez pas !

Sherlock la regarda dans les yeux en la défiant du regard mais il ne répliqua pas cependant, comme s'il tentait de chercher ses mots. Molly ne baissa pas la tête pour autant non plus. La séance de coaching qu'elle avait eu avec sa bande de copine semblait lui avoir fait un bien fou, elle avait réussir à prendre du poil de la bête. Il finit par se lasser et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé sous le regard déçu de la jeune femme, qui ne cachait pas sa déception. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par le briser de sa douce voix :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question … Pourquoi ?

Il ne fit pas attention à elle et ferma les yeux tentant sûrement de se concentrer sur l'affaire qu'il menait. Mais Molly ne comptait pas se laisser faire, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça ! Elle s'avança vers lui, les talons de ses bottes claquant contre le sol et elle s'accroupit devant lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, comme pour tenter de capter son attention du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles elle avait tenté de le défier du regard, elle finit par lui prendre doucement la main ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il plongea ses yeux électriques dans les siens avec une grande intensité. Le silence semblait durer entre eux deux, qu'elle finit par rompre pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

- Vous pouvez tout me dire Sherlock, ça restera entre nous. Je vous le promets.

Il hésita énormément avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche, laissant ainsi des mots sortir de ses lèvres d'une voix hésitante : une première écoute pour Molly.

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Non, Sherlock. Ne me mentez pas.

Jamais il n'aurait pris de la drogue parce qu'il s'ennuyait ! C'était un homme intelligent, il n'aurait pas prit le risque de bousiller son esprit savant pour une simple histoire d'ennui. Il sourit doucement à ces douces paroles : John l'avait crût, ou alors il avait fait comme s'il l'avait crût. Sherlock préférait penser à la première solution : croire les gens stupides étaient beaucoup plus rassurant.

- Je me sentais seul.

Molly faillit relâcher sa main tellement elle était surprise de le voir se confesser aussi rapidement, toutes ses barrières, tous ses murs démolis. Et c'était elle qui avait réussi l'exploit.

- La première fois, j'avais 15 ans et j'étais follement attiré par la fille de ma voisine. Une très belle fille.

Molly lutta du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas sauter de surprise : Sherlock amoureux ? C'était tout simplement inattendu comme situation. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour elle après tout. Il marqua une pause, comme pour chercher ses mots, qui visiblement peinait à sortir, avant de continuer d'une voix posée.

- Cependant, elle m'a rejeté, me traitant de taré et de bête de foire, et ça m'a … beaucoup affecté à l'époque. Elle me disait que j'étais trop bizarre pour que quelqu'un puisse un jour m'aimer, ou bien m'apprécier. Je n'avais pas d'amis, je n'en ai jamais eu d'ailleurs mais ... J'avais mon frère ... Mycroft qui me rabaissait sans arrêt. Il me traitait d'imbécile. C'était juste trop pour moi alors j'ai … Voulu ne plus rien ressentir pendant quelques instants. Et ça fait tellement de bien. Tellement de bien Molly tu ne peux pas imaginer …

Molly faillit sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme la tutoyer, c'était une première depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, leur relation venait de faire un petit pas en avant. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer dans sa lancée. Son interlocutrice n'en perdait pas une seule miette, totalement plongée dans ses paroles. Elle regardait sa main durant tout son monologue, sachant qu'il ne voudrait sûrement pas croiser son regard pendant qu'il lui parlait. La peur qu'il ne la voit le juger. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait terminé, Molly plongea finalement ses yeux marrons dans son regard si envoûtant et lui répondit d'une douce voix :

- Tu as tord tu sais …

- Je n'ai jamais tord, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire arrogant se dessinant sur son visage. .

- Cette fois, si.

- Dis-moi, s'amusa Sherlock intrigué.

- Tu as des amis maintenant, tu n'es pas seul. Tu as John, Mrs Hudson … Et moi, ajouta-t-elle elle-même surprise de sa réponse. Et si j'ai raison ! Crois-moi sur ce point là. Si nous n'étions pas tes amis nous serions déjà parti très loin de toi.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, dans une attente de dissimuler ses yeux rougis par la douleur. L'effet de la drogue semblait affaiblir toutes les barrières autour desquelles il s'était barricadé, laissant le passage bien ouvert pour que la jeune femme puisse voir ce qui se cachait derrière la façade froide et arrogante du jeune détective. Molly avait beaucoup de peine pour lui, elle connaissait la situation, elle avait eu elle-même le cœur brisé par un de ses camarades de classe en primaire. Bon certes elle ne s'était pas laissée maîtriser par la drogue, elle s'était juste vengée. Aucune peine de prison n'avait suivi cette acte de vengeance, il s'agissait juste d'un bon vieux règlement de compte à la Molly Hooper. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au lycée des années plus tard, le garçon lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait accepter. Il ne se souvenait plus des horreurs qu'il lui avait dit, avait oublié la tristesse dans laquelle elle l'avait plongée. Elle avait tout de même accepté, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien n'était. Mais lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous avait sonné, elle est restée chez elle, lui posant un majestueux lapin. Il l'avait appelé, lui avait laissé un nombre incalculable de messages mais elle n'avait pas répondu. C'était certes une petite vengeance mais Molly en restait très fière. Elle se souviendra sûrement toute sa vie, la tête qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était revu le lendemain, c'était assez jouissif.

Sherlock finit par sortir de sa réflexion passagère en posant sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, plongeant son regard agité dans celui de Molly, si impassible.

- Je te l'accorde, certes, commença-t-il tentant de contrôler sa voix grave. Mais je suis toujours seul …

- Tu n'as absolument rien écouté à ce que je t'ai dit, rétorqua Molly d'une voix douce.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être avec des gens physiquement, tenta d'expliquer Sherlock en posant son regard sur un point invisible derrière elle. Je … Je … Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ! Ça m'énerve !

« Ah ça change de d'habitude tiens ! » pensa la jeune femme, se retenant de le dire à voix haute.

- C'est comme si j'étais au milieu d'une piste de danse avec une foule d'amis autour de moi, mais personne avec qui danser. Comme si j'étais invisible ... C'est … Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

Il passa une seconde fois sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour mettre ses idées au clair, mais rien ne semblait y faire. Ses pensées étaient polluées par l'usage de la drogue, il n'était plus qu'un homme comme les autres. Partis l'excellent détective aux talents de déductions incroyables.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue d'en prendre, s'agaça-t-il en se levant brusquement. Je sais exactement ce que ça me fait.

- Tu essayes peut-être de te prouver quelque chose, tenta Molly en le suivant du regard, toujours accroupie devant le canapé.

- Quoi par exemple ? s'amusa-t-il en s'avançant vers la fenêtre.

- A toi de me le dire.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, regarda à travers les rideaux de soie puis tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais elle ne voulait pas bouger d'un millimètre, ni le mettre en colère, elle était ignorante de ce dont il était capable de faire lorsqu'il planait. Mais ces inquiétudes furent réduites à néant assez rapidement. Le détective prit le violon posé devant le pupitre en bois qu'elle avait vu la première fois qu'elle était entrée chez eux. Il l'observa d'un œil expert, faisant parcourir ses doigts fins le long des cordes, chassant la moindre particule de poussière qui aurait pu s'y déposer. Puis il prit son arc et commença à frotter les cordes ensemble, faisant échapper une douce mélodie des entrailles de l'instrument. Molly ne la connaissait pas, malgré qu'elle ait acquise une culture musicale très riche au cours de ses nombreuses années de solfège. Mais elle resta là à l'écouter, accroupie comme ayant peur de bouger le moindre doigt. Les notes s'enchaînaient, laissant l'âme de Sherlock s'exprimer. Peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de communiquer. Molly prit place sur le canapé devant elle pour être mieux installée, subjuguée par le talent du jeune homme. Combien en avait-il ? Combien lui en restait-il à découvrir ? Quelle était la prochaine surprise qu'il lui réservait ?

La jeune femme était totalement absorbée par la mélodie, ignorant le soleil qui se couchait, et son téléphone qui vibrait. Elle ressentait chaque note comme s'il s'agissait d'une confession, pendant qu'elle buvait tranquillement le thé qu'elle était partie récupérer dans la cuisine. Il se confessait, et elle était l'oreille pure à laquelle il chantait ses souffrances. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Molly sentait le sommeil devenir de plus en plus insistant, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Bientôt, elle ne vit plus le détective lui tourner le dos, elle ne voyait que du noir. Bientôt elle n'entendit plus la douce mélodie du violon caresser ses oreilles. Mais elle les retrouva dans ses rêves assez rapidement.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je suis très heureuse du résultat. J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. N'hésitez pas à me faire un compte rendu détaillé (ou pas) par commentaire/review ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Laissez moi vos critiques positives et/ou négatives. Concernant le chapitre 8 (AAAH déjà! Comme le temps passe vite mes enfants), j'ai commencé à l'écrire et il risque d'être très long parce qu'il va s'y passer pas mal de choses nouvelles donc je suis désolé d'avance pour l'attente que vous subirez (NIARKNIARK que je suis sadique) Rendez-vous au chapitre 8 Sherlolly Shipper! The game is on! **_


	8. Une Visite imprévue

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre de 5000 mots! Oui vous n'êtes pas fou! 5000 mots mesdames et monsieur! 10 pages word dans la tête de Sherlock (oui c'est un Sherlock POV!) C'est plus long que la plupart de mes OS haha (Oui je suis flemmarde et autant vous dire que j'ai souffert lors de la relecture) Je tiens à remercier SherlockSteph, Whoovian, BlueAlice9, kis38, amandine (Guest) et Loupdu77 (Guest) pour leur superbe commentaire! Merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui ont ajoutées cette fiction à leur alerte et favori. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! On a dépassé les 1,000 vues donc je suis très fière de vous! **_

_**NB : Sherlock ne m'appartient toujours pas!**_

_**PS : La source du dernier chapitre c'était Allociné (merci à kis38 de me l'avoir signalé)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Sherlock avait un vif mal de tête lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là. Il se souvenait en partie de ce qui s'était passé la veille, les détails lui avaient portant échappé. Il pouvait voir des images furtives lui revenir en mémoire, certaines plaisantes, d'autres beaucoup moins. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait distinguer la réalité de la fiction. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que John était parti voir Mary, qu'ils avaient eu une dispute, qu'il s'était fait une ligne de cocaïne, de colère, qu'il s'était ensuite fâché avec Mrs Hudson et que Molly avait débarqué de nulle part. Mais il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ici. Il ne l'avait pas appelé, il n'avait même pas touché son téléphone de la soirée, préférant le laisser loin de lui, pour ne pas être dérangé. Il détestait être importuné quand il planait. Mycroft y avait déjà goûté une fois et il n'osera plus jamais le faire. Un jour de décembre, -Sherlock s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier- il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu avec des amis de défonce à lui mais son frère avait débarqué, le menaçant de bien des façons. Cependant, cette mise en garde fut vite mutée en bagarre, que le jeune garçon, âgé de 17 ans à l'époque, avait gagné haut la main, laissant son aîné avec une grosse coupure sur le nez et un œil au beurre noir -que Mycroft avait justifié comme étant dû à une chute de vélo.

Lorsque Sherlock voulu enfin se lever de son lit, des pics de douleur revinrent lui attaquer vigoureusement le crâne, l'obligeant à retomber dans ses draps blancs. Il savait pertinemment ce que la drogue lui faisait endurer, il était bien au courant. Mais il continuait, tel un junkie. Il était loin d'être accro, il pourrait arrêter facilement d'en prendre si seulement il le voulait, cependant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'arrêtera pas. Pas avant d'avoir trouvé un moyen. Un moyen de ne plus être ennuyé de la bêtise humaine, un moyen de ne plus jamais se sentir seul. Il avait beau être entouré de gens en permanence, il était seul. Il était dans un long tunnel qui ne semblait jamais avoir eu de sortie. Pour certaines personnes, le trou débouchait sur quelque chose -voir quelqu'un- plus tôt que d'autres. Dans le cas du détective, il paraissait sans issue. Quelques fois, quand il était avec John, il se sentait revivre, rire, s'amuser mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de vraiment en profiter, la fête était finie. Cela lui était arrivé avec Irène Adler aussi. Cette femme l'avait énormément passionné, intriguée … Mais maintenant, elle l'importunait, sa simple présence lui donnait envie de détruire la race humaine et de marcher sur leur corps encore chaud, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sherlock ne voulait plus souffrir de la stupidité des gens, de leur méchanceté, de leur arrogance naturelle. Il aurait tellement aimé trouver un bouton pour éteindre toutes ses craintes, sentiments et autres banalités d'usage puis appuyer dessus sans y réfléchir. Et mettre fin à son supplice. Sentiment … Quelle idée !

Il tenta à nouveau de quitter son lit en ayant une approche moins direct avec la position debout, ce qui se trouva être la proposition gagnante. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et ouvrit prudemment les volets, en laissant à ses yeux aveuglés par la lumière vive du soleil le temps de s'habituer. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à la rue devant lui : des gens y poussaient des poussettes, visiblement en route pour le chemin de l'école, certains beuglaient des insultes aux taxis qui refusaient de les emmener au travail. Londres un jour de semaine, tout ce qui avait de plus normal. Sherlock ouvrit la fenêtre, décidé à aérer sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas aléatoire, en réajustant sa chemise blanche. Il ne s'était pas mis en pyjama la veille et pour être tout à fait franc il ne voulait pas se changer tout de suite. En arrivant dans le couloir, il aperçut des pieds féminin sur le canapé, sûrement ceux de Molly Hooper, il se souvenait l'avoir vu dessus quand il avait joué du violon pour se détendre la veille. Il entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers le frigo. Une note était accrochée dessus. La feuille était de basse qualité, venant d'une enveloppe déchirée, et l'écriture, celle d'une femme, était légèrement tremblotante. Mais Sherlock n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour reconnaître celle qui avait noté ce mot.

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir appelé Miss Hooper à l'aide. C'était le mieux à faire. Martha Hudson.**

Sherlock sourit au souvenir de la veille, se souvenait du regard pleins de reproches qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il se rappelait maintenant en détail de l'avoir vu prendre son téléphone portable et descendre d'un pas franc vers ses propres appartements. Une femme de caractère. Après tout, elle avait été bien formée par son ex mari à l'époque où elle faisait le secrétariat –comme elle disait- de son cartel. Une femme de sa trempe ne pouvait qu'y survivre. Et il l'admirait beaucoup pour cela. Il mentirait, bien entendu, si jamais elle le lui répétait.

Sherlock décida qu'il était temps de réveiller la jeune femme, on était un jour de semaine, elle avait sûrement cours à l'heure qu'il était. Elle était d'ailleurs sûrement en retard. Il s'avança vers elle et la secoua doucement pour ne pas trop la brusquer. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait quitté le monde du sommeil, il s'éloigna d'elle rapidement avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux : il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer et il doutait fortement que son visage si près d'elle de si bon matin ne lui cause pas de crise cardiaque. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, il prit le journal du jour que Mrs Hudson avait gentiment posé sur la table à côté de lui avant qu'il ne se lève. Il l'ouvrit et regarda la jeune femme se lever en douceur. Elle ouvrait les yeux avec peine, légèrement aveuglée par la lumière si agressive du jour, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les cheveux un peu emmêlés par son sommeil agité. Molly ne sursauta pas mais ne tenta pas de contenir son étonnement de le voir là, et le salua d'une voix fatiguée.

- Bonjour, lui murmura-t-il en lisant les titres du jour. Bien dormi.

- Plutôt oui. Et toi ?

- On se tutoie maintenant ? demanda Sherlock sans quitter des yeux son journal.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, rétorqua Molly en retirant la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle.

Il sourit légèrement, se cachant derrière les pages, amusé par sa nouvelle aisance. Mais son visage se figea aussitôt en se souvenant des quelques brides de conversation qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Surtout une, d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa langue lorsqu'il planait et il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devenait tellement ouvert et comment, quiconque d'assez significatif pour lui pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait entre ces lignes. Et il détestait cela. Surtout que cette fois-ci, il ne connaissait pas Molly Hooper comme il connaissait John, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était confié de la sorte à cette jeune femme. Et son esprit embrumé par ce mal de tête ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre de l'aspirine –qui il l'espérait allait peut-être le soulager- lorsqu'il décida de prendre la parole.

- Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier. Tu n'auras plus à le subir.

- Fais en sorte que _TU_ … n'es plus à le subir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant combien elle avait accentué le mot _Tu_, avant qu'elle n'ajoute en prenant un ton inquiet :

- C'est à moi de m'excuser pour l'autre jour. J'étais … Un peu alcoolisée et je ne …

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, la coupa Sherlock en fouillant dans la trousse de secours. C'est oublié. Je le méritais de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en baissant le son de sa voix rauque pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de séjour, armé de sa boîte de médicament, elle était toujours assise sur le canapé à lutter contre l'envie irréfutable de se recoucher, enroulant à nouveau la couverture autour de ses épaules. Elle regarda sa montre sans grande motivation, ses yeux encore ailleurs, mais, soudain, elle se leva d'un bond et sauta sur ses chaussures complètement paniquée. Amusé par son attitude, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de ricaner ce qui sembla légèrement énerver la jeune femme.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt ?

- Ne t'en prends pas à moi, c'est toi qui est resté jusqu'à pas d'heure, rétorqua-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau fraîche.

- A qui la faute ? demanda-t-elle en zippant rapidement la fermeture éclair de ses bottes.

- Mrs Hudson ! C'est elle qui t'as fait venir ici, pas moi.

- Oh le mystère du message est enfin résolu, ironisa-t-elle en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou. Au revoir et heu … Merci pour le canapé c'était sympa, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les escaliers en courant.

Oui en parfait gentleman qu'il était, Sherlock Holmes avait laissé son sofa à Molly Hooper. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait même pas pensé à la déplacer. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Elle dormait déjà à point fermé lorsqu'il avait terminé son séance quotidienne de violon. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la réveiller et après avoir à subir une autre discussion embarrassante dans la même soirée. Même si cette … Conversation lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer violemment, il prit son aspirine puis se dirigea vers la douche, prêt à laver son esprit de toutes ses aventures de la veille. Se promettant au passage de faire plus attention à son téléphone portable à l'avenir.

* * *

Il sortit de sa salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un simple peignoir –il avait oublié son costume dans sa chambre. Cette douche fraîche lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle aurait bien pu laver sa conscience si Sherlock en avait déjà été doté. Il était un sociopathe de haut niveau après tout, avoir une conscience morale ne rentrait pas tout à fait dans ses critères de vie. Il ne regrettait jamais rien, aucun faux pas, aucune action. Rien. Enfin, il faisait comme s'il ne regrettait jamais rien, il détestait avoir tord. Sherlock s'avança vers son ordinateur portable, décidé coûte que coûte à trouver une nouvelle enquête à se mettre sous la dent –il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet appartement plus longtemps ! Mais il s'arrêta soudain, sentant une présence derrière lui, assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine. Le parfum de caractère lui picora l'odorat.

- Voici le grand Sherlock Holmes, déclara une voix sensuelle derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir une éternité pour la reconnaître. Il aurait pu deviner son identité rien qu'à sentir son odeur.

- Et il m'accueille en robe de chambre. Son standing a bien diminué depuis la dernière fois.

- Irène, salua-t-il d'une voix monotone, sans dénier se retourner.

- Oh, minauda La Femme en se levant de sa chaise. On est en colère contre moi.

- Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Il décida de changer ses plans et s'assit sur son fauteuil en cuir, prenant le journal qu'il lisait quelques instants auparavant. Il ne devait pas lui montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt, sinon, elle retardera son départ de Baker Street. Irène Adler était une dominatrice, elle avait besoin de mener tout le monde à la baguette, de montrer à son public que c'était elle et personne d'autre qui avait le contrôle. Et il était hors de question que Sherlock entre dans son jeu. Elle s'avança vers lui de sa marche féline qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, balançant son bassin de droite à gauche avec la fierté d'une tigresse.

- Je n'en doute pas, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser son regard de braise. Cette confrontation était un grand fossé comparé à celle qu'il avait eu la veille. Ces deux femmes étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Irène s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui de sorte que son pied puisse presque toucher le sien, en posant sa main gauche sur sa hanche, visiblement en demande d'attention, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Sherlock. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait sur le pouvoir ou le sexe, sur ses besoins à lui, à elle, elle avait beau lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. C'était toujours La Femme qui venait chercher le détective, jamais le contraire.

- Qui est la jeune femme qui vient de partir ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

- Molly Hooper. Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau pigeon ?

Elle jeta un coup œil rapide à la bague en diamant jonchant son doigt qu'il venait de remarquer puis sourit de ses lèvres rouges sang.

- On est jaloux ? s'amusa-t-elle en se tournant vers le mur de photos.

- Tu aimerais bien …

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner : c'était souvent comme ça entre eux. Ils jouent avec le feu, sachant que chacune de leur approche pouvait leur être fatale. Et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se brûler. Leurs face à face ressemblaient toujours à de vraies parties de poker. Lors de leur rencontre, la dimension était d'habitude beaucoup plus réciproque mais Sherlock n'avait pas envie d'une séance de domination cette fois-ci. Il avait trop mal au crâne pour cela, et pas assez de substances dans les veines.

- Elle est bien ? demanda soudain Irène Alder d'une voix dure comme de l'acier, en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en levant brusquement ses yeux de sa lecture.

- Le sexe. C'est bien avec elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Sherlock. Tu n'aies pas le seul à être intelligent.

Il se retint de rire. Si elle était aussi intelligente qu'elle le prétendait à cet instant précis, elle aurait remarqué les traces sur les coussins du canapé qui ne s'étaient pas encore remodelé correctement, signalant la présence d'une personne allongée de façon prolongée. Mais non, elle n'avait rien vu. Parce qu'aveuglée par son propre jugement et son cœur jaloux. L'erreur humaine. Malgré son envie de la faire tourner en bourrique, il ne lui mentit pas pour autant.

- Le sexe ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais l'autre fois, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Sur ce, un long silence s'installa laissant à Irène l'impression d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec à cet homme qu'elle convoitait depuis leur toute première rencontre. Mycroft en était le seul responsable. Involontairement certes mais c'était lui qui les avait présenté. Il avait donné une affaire à son petit frère qui consistait à récupérer un portable dans lequel se trouvaient des photos compromettantes d'une personne haut placé. La routine quoi. Et il s'était avéré que la femme qui avait le téléphone en sa possession n'était autre qu'Irène Adler, et qu'elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Sherlock avait résolu l'affaire -et cela lui avait valu quelques bleus-, mais n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de La Femme qui avait développée une sorte d'obsession pour lui. Elle lui avait envoyé des messages sans arrêt, auquel il n'avait jamais répondu bien entendu. Elle avait répété ses demandes de dîner en tête à tête, les propositions alléchantes en se prenant un refus systématique, à chacune de ses tentatives. Mais un jour, alors qu'il avait pris de la cocaïne, Sherlock Holmes avait cédé aux avances. Il ne regrettait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais il se détestait de l'avoir fait. Il se détestait d'avoir répondu à ce fichu texto. Et depuis cette nuit de mars, elle revenait vers lui dès qu'elle sentait ses forces diminuer, dès qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Et lui; il recommençait à chaque fois la même erreur. Il n'aimait pas être nu contre elle, il n'aimait pas la voir le contrôler de bien des manières … Mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que la raison. Il ne se contrôlait pas. Jamais. Mais cette fois-ci, il était en possession de tout son self-contrôle.

- Je ne peux me battre contre mes instincts, finit-il par dire en tournant la page de son journal. Je suis toujours un homme après tout.

- Ne te trouve pas des circonstances atténuantes Sherlock. Tu aimes ça, tu ne peux pas simuler ce genre de choses, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui d'un pas menaçant.

- Tu me sous estimes.

- Jamais.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui fournir. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans ses filets. Pas cette fois. Elle avait fait une erreur, il n'était pas drogué sur ce coup-là et il refusait qu'elle puisse prétendre l'avoir possédé de son plein gré. Il ne voulait pas avoir de rapport avec elle, il n'en a jamais eu envie lorsqu'ils étaient dans un état normal et rationnel. Ils restèrent tout deux immobiles, le seul bruit des voitures dans les rues parvenant à leurs oreilles. Irène Adler était peut-être quelqu'un de patient et persévérant mais Sherlock l'était encore plus. Il était plus borné que n'importe qui sur cette foutue planète. Au bout de quelques minutes, le détective, ennuyé par la situation, céda et finit par ouvrir la bouche sans lever les yeux vers elle :

- Comment s'appelle ton nouveau fiancé ?

- Godfrey Norton, annonça-t-elle visiblement fière. Pourquoi cela t'intéresserait-il ?

- Au cas où il porte plainte pour vol que l'enquête aille plus vite.

La Femme sourit de toutes ses dents, cherchant une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir, sans être ni trop loin ni trop prêt de Sherlock.

- Il est riche, viens d'une grande famille d'aristocrate, devina-t-il de son nom, sans la regarder. Est-il au courant de tes activités ?

- Tu serais surpris, s'amusa-t-elle en se posant sensuellement dans le fauteuil de John.

Il ne la regarda pas croiser doucement les jambes et réajuster sa robe noire. Il ne voyait pas ses chaussures noires à haut talon mais entendait son soulier gauche taper de façon successive sur le vieux tapis en dessous d'elle. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait connu bien pire comme situation de stress. Elle continua de parler, faisant bouger sensuellement ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- On s'est rencontré à l'une de mes séances, expliqua-t-elle sans que Sherlock ne le demande. On a beaucoup sympathisé. Malheureusement il n'a pas continué de prendre rendez-vous, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. On s'est revu au théâtre quelques mois plus tard et c'est à partir de ce soir-là qu'on a commencé à vraiment se voir. De façon, plus ... Classique dirons-nous. Il est très … Surprenant. Très différent de toi. Sherlock …

Intrigué, il tourna les yeux vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, si menaçant, si électrique. S'il n'avait pas été aussi rationnel, il aurait juré qu'elle avait le pouvoir de tuer et envoûter quiconque la regardait dans les yeux trop longtemps. Un peu comme Médusa qui changeait les gens en pierre en un simple échange. A priori comblée d'avoir enfin réussi à avoir une réaction de sa part, Irène continua d'argumenter, en articulant chaque mot pour qu'ils aient chacun leur propre impact :

- Il prend les rênes Sherlock, il prend des initiatives il …

- Il est surtout conscient, la coupa-t-il en retournant son regard vers les pages de son journal.

- Il est attentionné envers moi. Une chose que tu n'as jamais fait.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.

Elle sourit doucement, prenant ses mots comme des lames de rasoir, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Plus il était désagréable avec elle, plus vite elle revenait, la motivation de le faire se plier devant elle encore plus forte que la fois précédente. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et avança doucement vers lui de sa démarche si particulière. Mettant un pied devant l'autre à la manière d'un tigre s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui posant sa main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés sur son épaule puis murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- C'est ta dernière chance Sherlock.

- Tu as un sérieux problème avec le mot "_Non"_ Irène.

- Je suis une femme fidèle, la proposition ne tiendra pas pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le détective ricaner. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Je m'en passerais bien merci, conclut-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Il sentait son regard pesant sur son cou mais refusait de le rencontrer. Même s'il s'avait pertinemment qu'il ne céderait pas à ses avances aujourd'hui, elle redoublera d'effort si jamais il lui accordait la moindre attention inhabituelle. La Femme caressa son épaule avec délicatesse et sensualité en lui murmurant de sa voix unique :

- Tu regretteras à l'avenir de ne pas avoir tenté ta chance avec moi. D'avoir laissé tomber une opportunité pareille. Ça t'aurait fait un très bon entrainement pour Molly Hooper.

- Arrête avec ça ! Il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a en tête mon cher.

Il s'arrêta momentanément de respirer, très surpris par ses propos.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a en tête tu ne fais que de me titiller.

- Mon travail est de sonder le cœur des gens pour découvrir leur fantasme les plus profonds. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle veut ...

- Tu ne lui as jamais parlé tu ne peux pas, tenta de raisonner Sherlock, en la coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

- Ou elle le veut, conclut-elle en resserrant sa poigne autour de son épaule.

Il déglutit, plus à cause de la douleur que pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire férocement , fière d'avoir pu attirer l'attention qu'elle convoitait tant, puis ajouta en s'éloignant de lui de sa démarche féline :

- Il faut que je te quitte. Une voiture m'attend. Et tu sais que la famille royale n'est pas très patiente.

Il la regarda mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Mais il la retint avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, regrettant déjà son intervention :

- Irène !

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai eu une … Une relation sexuelle avec Molly Hooper ?

- Tu pense toujours à ça ? Et bien voilà qui …

- Dis-moi, la coupa-t-il agacé de ne pas savoir.

- Elle avait les cheveux mal coiffés, les chaussures mal mises. Et elle souriait.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Sherlock en manquant de déchirer la page qu'il venait de tourner.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Au revoir

Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui, ne comprenant pas sa dernière justification. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il jeta son journal à travers la pièce et s'accroupit sur son siège, pour avoir une position plus confortable. Il avait besoin de penser. Il devait réfléchir. La venue d'Irène Adler dans son appartement l'avait vraiment perturbé. Pas de la même façon que les autres fois cependant. D'habitude, elle le perturbait d'une manière beaucoup plus physique, impliquant des réactions plus physiologiques, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a en tête ». Il mit ses mains jointes sous son menton, poussant les portes de son palais mental bien aimé. Il ouvrit de nombreuses portes, donnant sur différentes pièces que contenait son esprit, allant chercher dans ses souvenirs ses altercations passées avec Molly Hooper, dans une salle bien précise. Il revoyait défiler leur première rencontre en accéléré, qui se trouvait être à la fois tout à fait banale et ennuyeuse. Il ne voyait aucun signe qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre les propos de La Femme. « Cherche plus loin, petit frère ! Tu peux être d'une stupidité parfois » entendit Sherlock de la voix sombre de Mycroft. Le détective vit sa vie défiler à toute vitesse avant de ralentir le rythme dès qu'il atteignait un endroit de sa mémoire où elle était susceptible d'apparaître.

Il ne trouvait rien de concluant, ni dans ses yeux ni dans son comportement. Absolument rien. Et cela l'énervait énormément, de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre. Il voyait bien qu'elle était intimidé mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela consistait une preuve irréfutable de son attirance pour lui. John était constamment en extase devant ses exploits intellectuels, il ne voulait pas entretenir de rapport physique avec lui -même si la plupart des gens le pensait. Si son frère avait été là, il se serait moqué de son obstination et l'aurait affublé d'une de ses phrases légendaires « Donne lui un puzzle et regarde le danser ». Sherlock n'aimait pas ce jeu, il s'en serait d'ailleurs passé avec joie. Si seulement cette satanée Irène Adler n'était pas venue le perturber avec ses paroles à double sens et son attitude provocante. Il était presque sur le point de laisser tomber –il aurait bien voulu- lorsque son esprit s'arrêta sur les événements de la veille. Surtout lors d'un moment particulier. Il se revoyait, Sherlock, assis sur son fauteuil et elle accroupie devant lui, avec sa main posée sur la sienne. Au moment où il avait vécu ce moment, il n'avait pas eu la logique d'esprit de chercher à comprendre la jeune femme mais en cet instant précis, il avait son souvenir sur pause. Il se voyait croiser son regard marron. Sherlock remarquait clairement la pupille de ses yeux se dilater doucement, à cause de la luminosité peut-être, ou alors … Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être du désir, il fallait être complètement taré pour vouloir le désirer, ou bien s'appeler Irène Adler. C'était la luminosité il en était persuadé.

Quoiqu'il n'en savait absolument rien en fait, il ne comprenait vraiment pas les femmes. Aucune d'ailleurs. Que ce soit sa mère, Mrs Hudson ou bien La Femme, elles étaient toutes des mystères pour lui. Il arrivait à les déduire, savoir qui elles aimaient, qui elles trompaient, tout comme les hommes. C'était son truc de deviner toutes ces choses. Mais c'était plutôt par rapport à leurs désirs, leurs comportements, leur façon de penser … Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Irène Adler était autant attachée à lui –bien qu'elle le lui rappelle à chacune de leur rencontre- ni pourquoi certaines femmes lâchaient leur travail pour s'adonner à l'éducation de leurs enfants. Besoin maternel, lui avait dit John un jour en se tartinant une tranche de pain de mi. Mais pour la question de La Femme, il s'était amusé à lui offrir un de ses sourires que Sherlock détestait le plus que tout. Le genre qui disait « Tu te fous de moi là ? ». Il aurait aimé lui dire que oui mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. John s'était donc contenté de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait séduisant et qu'elle avait une idée précise derrière la tête. Le même genre de plan que Molly Hooper selon ses dires. N'importe quoi. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas payé pour avoir une telle réponse.

Mais concernant, la jeune pathologiste, il avait un grand doute sur ces intentions. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a en tête », la voix de la dominatrice résonnait violemment dans sa tête comme une mélodie qui refusait de le quitter. Les mouvements de ses lèvres articulant ses mots hantaient son esprit. Cette phrase l'obsédait. Il revoyait ses yeux marron aux pupilles dilatées, lui rappelant à l'instant ceux de La Femme qu'elle arborait dès qu'ils se rencontraient. L'évidence le heurta de pleine force. Était-il vraiment possible que cette jeune femme ressente du désir à son égard ? Il en avait de grands doutes mais les preuves étaient là et elles semblaient irréfutables. Mais il n'était pas sûr. Il s'était trompé autrefois avec Mathilde et ne voulait pas revivre cette honte. Il en aurait de toute façon le cœur net la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il ne laissera aucun détail au hasard, l'observera de prêt. Tant pis s'il passait pour un fou, il voulait en être sûr cette fois-ci. Juste pour savoir.

Une voix familière, criant dans sa tête, le sortit de son état second.

- Sherlock !

Il ouvrit les yeux sur John. Il se tenait devant son fauteuil, les mains sur ses hanches. Le détective tourna la tête vers l'horloge : 11H18. Oh il était tout de même resté 3H dans son palais mental. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- Ça fait 10 minutes que je te parle !

- Je suis occupée là tu permets, finit par répondre le jeune homme en tentant de se replonger dans son habituel état de transe.

- Non je ne te permets pas ! Tu m'as fait le même coup hier, argumenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il va falloir que tu te mettes en tête que je serais de moins en moins …

- N'importe quoi ! –Sherlock abandonna l'idée de rouvrir les portes et les referma progressivement- Tu ne manquerais nos affaires pour rien au monde.

- Alors pourquoi hier tu m'as …

Il s'arrêta de parler intriguant son ami qui se tourna vers lui. Il était scotché au frigo et ne bougeait plus d'un seul poil.

- Molly Hooper est venue ici hier ?

- Oui, c'est plutôt évident.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mrs Hudson lui a demandé. Est-ce que au moins tu comprends ce que tu lis ?

- Sherlock ...

Le ton de sa voix était insistante, accusatrice. John passa sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement embêté. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi mais il semblait refuser d'y croire, comme s'il ne voulait pas regarder la vérité en face. Sherlock finit par lui donner une réponse, peut-être pas celle qu'il aurait voulu entendre.

- Tu m'as énervé.

- Non, Sherlock ! Tu nous avais promis … commença John en montrant son ami du doigt en haussant la voix. A Mrs Hudson et à moi… D'arrêter cette … De ne plus en prendre.

Il avait l'air affecté, concerné. Sherlock ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi : ils étaient peut-être amis mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas accro et qu'il contrôlait parfaitement sa consommation. Il ne saisissait pas non plus pourquoi leur logeuse s'en préoccupait : c'était tout de même elle qui lui avait procuré la drogue pendant des années. C'était peut-être une de ses choses que les gens faisaient entre eux : ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, rétorqua le détective en entendant son téléphone portable sonner.

- On vit ensemble. Merde Sherlock ! Il ne faut pas que tu tombes dans cette … Ce cercle vicieux. Je ne te laisserais pas foutre …

- Sherlock Holmes, le coupa-t-il en brandissant son téléphone à son oreille.

_- Lieutenant Lestrade, déclara la voix au téléphone._

Il fut surpris de l'avoir au téléphone, encore plus de l'entendre exprimer sa récente promotion sans cacher sa fierté. Quoiqu'il était normal qu'il est eu un poste supérieur à son précédent s'il avait suivi tous les conseils du détective. Il prendrait bien soin de le lui rappeler à chaque fois que Lestrade lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Sherlock en regardant John se servir un verre de lait, en colère.

_- J'aurais besoin de vos services_.

- J'ai besoin de détails. Je ne déplace pas en dessous d'un 7.

_- Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année a été retrouvé mort dans sa voiture, la cause de la mort est indéterminée. On pense à un arrêt cardiaque. _

- Côté passager ou conducteur ?

_- Conducteur. Pourquoi ? _

- Et quel est le motif de votre appel ?

_- Pour le cadavre._

- Nos conversations sont toujours très instructives sur vos compétences Gavin.

_- Greg, le corrigea l'inspecteur agacé. _

- Peu importe …

_- La voiture n'est pas accidentée. _

L'inspecteur marqua une pause laissant Sherlock méditer la chose avant de rajouter, en cherchant à capter l'intérêt de son interlocuteur :

_- S'il a eu une attaque cardiaque pendant qu'il conduisait, comment a-t-il fait pour s'arrêter sur le bas côté ? _

- Bravo Lestrade. Enfin vous posez les bonnes questions.

_- Oui mais je n'ai pas les réponses …_

- Vous ne les avez jamais. Envoyez moi l'adresse j'arrive au plus vite.

Puis il raccrocha rapidement, sans laisser le temps à l'inspecteur de répondre. Sherlock se leva brusquement et sautilla de joie jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller s'habiller, sous le regard intrigué de John qui visiblement ne comprenait pas son vif changement de comportement.

- Tu as une enquête ? demanda-t-il en posant violemment son verre dans l'évier, manquant de le briser.

- Non. NOUS, avons une enquête, rectifia-t-il en enfilant son pantalon à une vitesse hallucinante.

- La police t'appelle maintenant ?

- Oui. Lestrade a une dette envers moi. Il me doit sa carrière. Je te l'avais dit qu'un jour nos efforts paieraient.

Il souriait bêtement en disant ses mots. Il avait attendu si longtemps ce moment. Le jour où, enfin, son travail serait soutenu par la police de Scotland Yard, partiellement en tout cas. Il était heureux en ce moment même, même si hanté par les yeux de Molly Hooper, d'un marron si intense. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a en tête. », cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête dès qu'il pensait à la jeune femme. Il avait définitivement besoin de quelque chose pour qu'elle lui sorte de l'esprit. Et un bon petit meurtre lui semblait être le remède idéal.

**_Voici pour celui là. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Pas facile d'écrire le Sherlock's POV mais le prochain chapitre en sera un aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'y réponds et je les aime beaucoup. Faites moi savoir vos critiques, positives ou négatives je prend tout! Aucune idée de quand je mettrais le chapitre 9 il n'est que dans ma tête pour l'instant! A la prochaine. The Game is On! _**


	9. Meurtre en voiture de course

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier kis38, Huntress-Dark, Stephanie1206, Cinochine (Guest), SherlockSteph et BlueAlice9 pour leur review et leur remarque constructive, cela m'apporte beaucoup et me fait extrêmement plaisir! **_

_**Salut Cinochie à ta question, "est ce que Mycroft va apparaître dans ta fic ?", la réponse est : je ne sais pas quand mais je compte en effet le faire intervenir ^^ Continuez à me poser vos questions je me ferais une joie d'y répondre! Et au passage merci beaucoup d'avoir prit autant de temps d'un coup pour lire cette fiction ça me fait plaisir =)**_

_**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, encore un Sherlock's POV j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Désolé je me répète à chaque début de chapitre *rires* Par ailleurs! Je tiens à m'excuser pour une lamentable erreur ... J'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent que Lestrade avait été promu Lieutenant mais en fait il est Inspecteur. Excusez-moi je vous en supplie! Vous avez le droit de me huer ...**_

_**Je m'excuse du nom absolument ridicule de ce chapitre j'ai très honte! Absolument aucune inspiration là-dessus désolé ...**_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

_**NB : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas. **_

Le trafic était dense à cette heure de la journée : il n'était pas loin de midi, la plupart des gens rentraient chez eux, ramenaient leurs enfants de l'école. Tandis que d'autres préféraient aller enquêter sur des meurtres. Sherlock Holmes aimait se trimbaler dans Londres en taxi. Il n'avait pas de voiture, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Surtout qu'il fallait payer une taxe dans cette ville pour pouvoir y circuler de son propre moyen motorisé -petite somme certes. Diminuer la pollution et l'encombrement de la route avaient-ils dit en répondant aux journalistes lors de la conférence de presse. Plus de taxi noir aux vitres tintées avaient ainsi émergés, certains plus sympathiques que d'autres, quelques criminels … Mais Sherlock aimait errer sur les routes de sa ville préférée en taxi : il n'était pas obligé de parler, si le conducteur n'avait pas le droit d'être désagréable sinon il ne le payait pas. D'accord il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas le payer mais Sherlock courrait vite et il était hors de question que quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas bien son travail récupère de son argent! Mais ce n'était pas comme John, qui assit à côté de lui, lui rappelait tous les effets possibles et inimaginable de la drogue, tabac et autres substances additives qui pourraient diminuer l'intelligence du détective. Il avait abandonné de lui parler des conséquences physiques en remarquant qu'il s'en souciait guère et s'était focalisé sur les effets affectant le mental. Il semblait se sentir beaucoup plus concerné. Bien entendu, Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas, il connaissait ce discours par cœur. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu ? Des dizaines de fois au moins. Par ses professeurs, ses conseillers d'orientations, son frère, John … Beaucoup trop de fois. Il avait déjà arrêté de fumé pour leur faire plaisir –et cela le faisait souffrir le martyr- ils ne pouvaient pas lui enlever ça aussi !

Lorsque le conducteur du taxi les averti de leur arrivée à l'adresse que Lestrade leur avait indiqué un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, ils descendirent du véhicule après que John ait payé le brave homme. Sherlock respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, la douce odeur de la Tamise, le fleuve majestueux qui traversait la ville de Londres. Il aperçut le tout nouvel inspecteur adossé au capot de sa voiture, en train de déballer son sandwich qu'il referma dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes. Malgré le fait qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le détective pouvait tout de même voir qu'il avait peu dormi. Une dispute avec sa femme peut-être ? Sherlock s'avança d'un pas sûr vers lui, en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en trench à cause du vent qui circulait. John le suivait en accélérant le pas sortant son carnet de notes et un stylo à billes. Quand ils arrivèrent à peu près à la hauteur de Lestrade, ils se saluèrent amicalement en échangeant quelques banalités d'usage avant que ce dernier ne déclare :

- Son nom est George O'Malley, il a 55 ans, marié et si on en croit la photo sur son tableau de bord, il a 3 enfants. On a appelé sa femme pour qu'elle vienne l'identifier à la morgue tout à l'heure. Oh par ailleurs, Sherlock, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le détective, mes supérieurs ne savent pas que je vous ai appelé alors si vous pouviez …

- Me taire et vous laisser prendre les mérites de mes découvertes ? Très bien.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la belle voiture garée sur le bas de la route, parfaitement garée d'ailleurs. Pas mal pour un mourant. Le véhicule était une sorte de voiture de sport, pas très haute, le genre avec les portes qui s'ouvraient vers le haut. Lestrade ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur et montra aux deux nouveaux arrivés la victime, affalée dans son siège en cuir, les bras ballant autour de son ventre bedonnant. Sherlock sortit sa loupe et commença à examiner la scène de crime tandis que John notait tout ce qu'il disait à voix haute, ainsi que les éléments que le lieutenant leur avait expliqué. Le détective pouvait sentir une forte odeur de parfum, du Dior à priori, sa femme devait beaucoup l'aimer, et son mari réciproquement si on en croyait la belle photo qui jonchait le tableau de bord de la voiture : la victime était accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux gris, d'un Doberman et de trois enfants. Une belle petite famille. Sherlock remarqua aussi qu'il avait un travail qui payait bien, il portait des vêtements et sous-vêtements de marque et la voiture en disait long sur son propriétaire. L'alliance était vieille mais propre. Le portable était neuf, un des nouveaux modèles mais il semblait avoir du mal à l'utiliser. Cependant, il en avait su assez pour trouver comment mettre un mot de passe à sa messagerie. Le détective ne trouva aucun signe de lute évidente sauf peut-être sur les mains qui s'était presque resserrées sur elles-même. Étrange, il avait dû saisir quelque chose avant de mourir, son volant ou autre chose d'autre. Sûrement autre chose. Le détective se redressa rapidement et alla directement du côté passager, laissant le champ libre à John, pour qu'il puisse avoir sa propre analyse médicale du cadavre.

- Il a dû souffrir, répliqua John en montrant le cou de la victime, vous voyez comment ses veines sont ressorties ?

- C'est un très beau coin par ici, au moins, il n'est pas mort dans un cadre malveillant.

- Oh Lestrade, vous avez toujours des répliques absolument pertinentes, déclara Sherlock en regardant rapidement l'intérieur de la voiture.

L'inspecteur semblait énervé, il recula de quelques pas, lutant contre l'envie de donner un énorme coup de poing dans les dents du détective. Mais il resta tout simplement de marbre privilégiant le self-contrôle. Sherlock, quant à lui, avait remarqué un indice tout à fait étrange, sans écouter John qui expliquait que la victime avait été victime d'une crise cardiaque et qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la cause de la mort. Le pare-soleil était baissé du côté passager. Personne ne s'était cogné dessous, sinon il serait relevé vu la hauteur du plafond de la voiture. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au dessus de John : celui-ci était relevé. Hum. Étrange. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Sherlock se redressa soudainement en sortant de la voiture, sans cacher son excitation légèrement indécente pour le cadavre qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Mais à quoi bon être décent quand on avait une affaire sur les bras. John nota à voix haute les traces de vomi sur son col avant de demander en sortant à son tour du véhicule :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sherlock ?

- Ce n'est pas un accident. Ou alors la personne qui l'accompagnait n'a aucune conscience morale.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Lestrade en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

- Non. Il était assit sur le côté passager. Regardez le pare-soleil, il est abaissé, ajouta-t-il en montrant la preuve.

- Et alors ils avaient peut-être oublié de le relever avant qu'il parte en voiture seul, s'obstina John légèrement sceptique.

- Oh non pas toi aussi. C'est déjà assez dur d'avoir un cerveau pour deux alors pour trois !

- Venez-en au fait ! s'écria l'inspecteur vexé.

- On relève systématiquement son pare soleil avant de quitter une voiture comme ça, sinon on se cogne ce qui le fait se relever, à part si on fait de la contorsion bien entendu. De plus, celui du côté conducteur est lui par contre relevé, cela ne pouvait pas être la victime qui, avant de mourir, l'a fait ça n'a pas de sens. Oh messieurs un peu de bon sens, s'amusa-t-il en les voyant patauger dans la semoule, il s'agissait de la victime sur le côté passager, quelqu'un d'autre conduisait la voiture.

- Vous sautez un peu sur les conclusions Sherlock.

- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il outré. Me suis-je déjà trompé ? Non, ajouta-t-il sans attendre que l'inspecteur ne réponde. En plus, le siège n'est pas bien réglé pour lui … Il est trop … Grand pour ce genre de réglage.

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à la victime en soupirant d'exaspération, il aurait beaucoup aimé que le détective ait tord mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait être en train de regretter de l'avoir fait venir, en se promettant de ne plus jamais refaire cette stupide erreur. Sherlock leur expliqua que leur meurtrière, parce que c'était une femme, devait faire tout au plus 1m60 et qu'elle devait être assez proche de la victime. Il leur conseilla d'aller interroger la femme au plus vite, parce qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit dans le coup : le mari avait tout de même un mot de passe pour sa messagerie! Lestrade se tourna vers sa coéquipière qui l'attendait adossée à la voiture de police, -Sherlock ne connaissait pas- et lui expliqua ce qu'ils devaient chercher. John finit de noter dans son carnet et se tourna vers son ami qui regardait l'emploi du temps de Molly sur son téléphone : il devait absolument aller la voir pour le corps. Il avait besoin de plus de détails. Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir fait une attaque cardiaque comme ça c'était tout simplement improbable, la personne aurait appelé les secours au lieu de fuir comme un voleur.

- Tu penses que c'est un meurtre toi aussi ? demanda John en chuchotant.

- Oui, sinon ce serait une drôle de coïncidence, répondit-il.

- Pas sûr que le mot « drôle » soit très approprié …

- Ah bon pourquoi ? questionna Sherlock sans cacher sa surprise.

John montra Mr O'Malley d'un signe de tête, ce que le détective comprit aussitôt.

- Ah oui je vois …

A quoi bon être décent, il est mort de toute façon, pensa-t-il en se retenant de le dire à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une révolte ainsi qu'une leçon de conduite de la part de son ami. Ils entendaient les plaintes de l'agent de police aux côtés de Lestrade qui semblait réfuter tous les éléments émis par Sherlock.

- Il faudra qu'on aille voir la femme de la victime demain. Mon instinct me dit qu'elle n'est pas innocente dans cette histoire. Et Lestrade ne me laissera pas venir avec eux, il n'a pas une totale confiance en moi pour …

- Je ne peux pas, le coupa brusquement John comme s'il lâchait une bombe, en regardant ses chaussures, gêné.

- Mary encore ?

Il acquiesça de la tête en souriant bêtement. Sherlock ne lui cacha pas son agacement de la situation et soupira exagérément :

- Tu la vois beaucoup trop ! Elle va en avoir assez de toi, elle va se lasser.

- C'est ce que les gens font quand ils sont en couple Sherlock. Ils se voient, ils mangent au restaurant, s'amusent. Et ne me donne pas de conseil en matière de femme, s'exclama-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, intrigué, tu n'es pas une référence.

- Elle sera là le lendemain !

- Non ! Tu iras tout seul Sherlock un point c'est tout.

Le détective ne répondit pas malgré le fait qu'il mourait d'envie de lui dire une tonne de choses horribles. Mais il ne le fit pas à cause de Lestrade qui avançait lentement vers eux, en laissant sa coéquipière derrière lui. Elle s'installait dans la voiture de police, prête à quitter les lieux, visiblement furieuse.

- Le médecin légiste est arrivé, ils vont examiner le corps et l'emmener à la morgue. On arrête Sherlock pour le moment, c'est un meurtre, notre division.

- Pardon ? s'écria l'intéressé choqué.

- Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était que vous nous expliquiez comment il a pu se garer sur le côté en même temps qu'il avait une crise cardiaque. C'est fait donc merci mais nous nous passerons de vos services.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tendre une carotte pour ne me laisser qu'en prendre une bouchée !

- C'est moi qui tiens la carotte, c'est moi qui ait le pouvoir. J'en fais ce que je veux de cette carotte.

Lestrade s'avança vers sa voiture de police, suivit de Sherlock qui le poursuivait comme un enfant auquel on venait de confisquer son jeu vidéo préféré. Il lui disait tout un tas de choses, certaines beaucoup plus utiles que d'autres : quelques insultes et reproches étaient de rendez-vous bien entendu. Il venait tout de même de retirer de ses mains une affaire tout de même ! C'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! L'inspecteur courait presque pour ne pas à avoir à entendre sa tirade, il pénétra dans la voiture en ordonnant au médecin légiste d'interdire l'accès du corps à Sherlock et à John. Lui qui pensait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, le voilà tombé de haut. C'était une vraie trahison.

Agacé, Sherlock piétina le sol en marchant vers la route, vers la maison la plus proche, entendant de loin John qui lui courait après. Il appela un taxi puis tourna sur lui-même pour regarder les environs, à la recherche d'un indice, n'importe lequel. C'était un très bel environnement en effet. Lorsque John arriva à sa hauteur, il commença à lui parler, tenant de comprendre son attitude :

- Lestrade nous a retiré l'enquête c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Ah ce qu'il m'agace ! s'exclama-t-il ne ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés.

- Il aurait pu nous ramener en ville …

- Il faut que j'aille voir cette femme, murmura le détective en tapant un sms sur son téléphone.

- Non Sherlock, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Lestrade a été plutôt clair là-de…

- Il n'en saura rien ! Du moins pas temps que je n'aurais pas résolu l'affaire.

- Et comment tu vas faire ?

- J'ai mes contacts.

Il appuya sur le bouton de son clavier pour envoyer le message à son contact du nom de Molly Hooper.

**Ce soir. Morgue 23H. Je sais que tu y seras. SH**

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital le soir venu, les couloirs étaient abondants de personnes malades, blessées. Sherlock pouvait à peine passer à travers le banc de poissons humains qui résidait dans la salle d'attente. Il se faufila entre un enfant visiblement atteint d'une pneumonie et d'une femme à la jambe fracturée, jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche. Il attendit que la cabine soit vide avant d'y pénétrer et d'appuyer sur le bouton le menant au sous-sol. Le trajet ne fut pas long, la morgue n'était qu'à l'étage d'en dessous mais il fallait qu'il fasse attention de ne rencontrer personne, au risque de se faire arrêter et au pire des cas, se faire bannir de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêtait tous les cinq mètres pour être absolument sûr que personne ne s'apprêtait à croiser son chemin. Mais, heureusement pour lui, ce n'était jamais le cas. Il avait toujours été très doué pour se faufiler là où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Depuis tout petit, il pénétrait dans les bibliothèques publiques pendant les horaires de fermetures ou bien chez leurs voisins pour savoir si c'était eux qui lui avait volé son vélo -une affaire encore irrésolue jusqu'à ce jour. S'il n'avait pas choisi d'être un détective, il aurait pu être un très bon cambrioleur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se trouva devant la lourde porte blindée de la morgue de l'hôpital à frapper prudemment dessus, attendant patiemment que Molly vienne lui ouvrir le passage. Il valait mieux qu'elle se dépêche car les agents de sécurité ne tarderont pas à débarquer : ils faisaient des rondes continues, se relayant de temps à autre. Sherlock avait remarqué qu'un garde passait devant cette porte environ toutes les demi-heures –il avait eu accès très rapidement aux enregistrements des vidéos de surveillance du sous-sol au début de ses visites à l'hôpital. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent d'ailleurs dans le couloir, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Il entendit le verrou se tourner dans la serrure et il poussa vite la porte, sans faire attention à ce qui se trouvait derrière –à quoi bon prendre ce genre de précautions s'il pouvait encore éviter de se faire arrêter. Il referma prudemment la porte derrière lui, pour éviter de faire trop de bruit et par la même occasion se faire remarquer, et il souffla de soulagement : c'était moins une. Une douce voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- Bonsoir.

Sherlock se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui vêtue de sa belle veste blanche de laboratoire, lui souriait chaleureusement de la plus belle des façons. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur et semblait avoir tiré un trait sur les incidents récents, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Il lui rendit son sourire, le dos collé contre la porte –comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'ouvre brusquement.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en allant le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le bureau.

- Bien. Je suis venu voir le corps de Mr George O'Malley.

- Oh. Je pensais que tu venais me rendre visite, répondit-elle en souriant, visiblement fière.

Cependant, il n'eut pas la même réaction qu'elle et se contenta de la regarder fixement, cherchant mentalement les indices qu'il le lui avait fait penser. Elle ajouta rapidement, pour lui éviter un bug de son système nerveux :

- Je plaisante.

- Ah, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. Effectivement, très drôle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le bureau cherchant le carnet d'organisation de la morgue, manquant au passage le sourire sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il ne trouvait pas sa petite blague hilarante mais son attitude l'était un peu plus : elle semblait assez déçue du flop qu'elle avait écopé à sa tentative d'humour. Il s'élança vers le bloc qu'elle lui avait indiqué à voix haute et attendit qu'elle le lui ouvre. Au lieu de cela, elle lui lança les clefs et décida plutôt de retourner à sa lecture. Attrapant vivement les clefs, il la regarda s'installer dans son fauteuil et lui demanda d'une voix surprise :

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non j'ai des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire, répondit-elle en montrant son exemplaire du dernier Stephen King.

Molly se replongea dans sa lecture cherchant à totalement oublier la présence du détective à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sherlock ne comprit pas tout à fait comment ce stupide livre pouvait être plus important que son enquête mais il conclut qu'il s'agissait juste d'une petite rébellion passagère. Il ne lisait pas de romans, même ceux ayant une très bonne critique, il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi censé pouvait perdre autant de temps à des activités aussi futiles. Elle viendra le rejoindre de toute manière, au moment venu. Assez bientôt. La jeune femme était bien trop intéressée par ce qu'il faisait pour le laisser tomber de la sorte. Le détective ouvrit le box et tira la table en acier sur lequel se trouvait George O'Malley et commença à l'analyser de près, oubliant totalement la jeune femme qui tournait bruyamment les pages de son livre.

* * *

Il était près de 2H du matin. Sherlock avait terminé d'analyser le cadavre et avait trouvé une trace de piqûre dans le cou de la victime, puis il était passé à ses éléments personnels. Il avait découvert quelques petits éléments plus ou moins utiles : cet homme était un passionné de dessins, de voitures, et malgré le fait qu'il aimait passionnément se femme, la trompait de temps en temps avec une certaine Jasmine. Son portable avait un mot de passe pour l'ouverture de ses messages, que Sherlock avait craqué en moins de 2 minutes –c'était tout bêtement la date de naissance de son premier enfant. Le détective avait ensuite analysé le sang de la victime et avait découvert que l'homme avait une quantité beaucoup trop élevée de digoxine –qui confirmait l'hypothèse de l'empoisonnement. Il s'agissait d'un poison extrait d'une plante : la substance la plus toxique qui soit. Pourtant, cette substance extraite de la feuille de digitale laineuse était aussi un médicament qui était parfois utilisé contre les maladies du cœur. En effet, elle permettait de diminuer la fréquence cardiaque. Cette substance avait été introduite dans son système immunitaire et avait causé vomissements et arrêt cardiaque. En temps normal, le poison aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à agir mais cette fois-ci, les quantités étaient beaucoup trop élevées. Il n'avait dû souffrir que quelques dizaines de secondes mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que cet homme avait enduré.

Le détective était en train d'étudier les échantillons de terre trouvés sur les différents paillassons de la voiture. Ils étaient d'une origine tout à fait étrangère à l'environnement où le véhicule avait été trouvé. Il s'y trouvait de la matière organique dedans. Tandis qu'il étudiait tranquillement, Molly se trouvait à nouveau à côté de lui, à observer les échantillons de vomi de la victime. Elle avait fini par le rejoindre, trouvant « l'attente trop longue et son livre trop flippant » pour continuer toute la nuit. Elle était concentrée, et silencieuse. Jusqu'à un moment donné, où sa douce voix cristalline avait résonné dans la pièce de la morgue :

- Sherlock.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son microscope, observant chaque détail de son échantillon de terre, mais il se contenta de grogner pour l'autoriser à continuer dans sa lancée.

- Tu me rappelles mon père. Il est mort. Non. Désolé, ajouta-t-elle confuse de ses propres paroles.

- Molly, l'interrompit-il envieux de la voir se taire pour qu'il puisse se concentrer. N'essaie pas de faire la conversation c'est vraiment énervant.

- Quand il était mourant, continua-t-elle tout de même en se tournant vers lui. Il était toujours joyeux et adorable … Sauf quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir. Je l'ai vu une fois. Il avait l'air triste.

- Molly, l'avertit Sherlock pour qu'elle se taise sachant où allait le mener son monologue, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Tu as l'air triste. Quand tu penses que personne ne peut te voir.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, surpris par son intelligence et le ton si grave de sa voix, d'habitude si léger et presque mélodieux. Son regard était pesant, inquiet, ses yeux marrons fixés dans les siens et il était perplexe. Certes elle l'avait vu sous un de ses plus mauvais jour : victime de l'effet de la drogue mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il était dépressif ou quoi que ce soit. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que récemment et pourtant elle semblait pouvoir le lire comme un livre ouvert, tandis que la réciproque ne s'appliquait pas. Il ne savait que ce qui était sur le papier d'elle, il n'avait connaissance de rien d'autre. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin non plus, mais elle si apparemment.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est le cas parce que je sais ce que ça veut dire, avoir l'air triste quand tu penses que personne ne peut te voir.

- Tu peux me voir.

- Je ne compte pas.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, assez perturbé par la réponse de cette jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait dire une chose pareille. Tout le monde comptait. Tout le monde était important sur cette Terre. Chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque plante, chaque être vivant de cette planète avait de l'importance. Surtout elle qui était proche de devenir médecin légiste, elle allait aider à résoudre un grand nombre d'affaire criminel. Je ne compte pas ... Ou alors était-ce simplement pour un cas isolé. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Absolument pas. Elle était d'une grande importance! Molly l'aidait énormément à résoudre toutes ses affaires en cours : si elle n'était pas là, il n'en aurait pas résolu la moitié aussi rapidement. Cette jeune femme le surprenait de plus en plus, et il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient comme des années, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que … Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. N'importe quoi. Tu peux m'avoir. Enfin je veux dire … Je suis là, ajouta-t-elle en bafouillant. Pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir besoin ? Venant de toi …

- De l'amitié. Du réconfort. Je … Rien. Je ne sais pas, conclut-elle en s'éloignant de lui, visiblement gênée.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il était complètement perdu. Jamais personne ne lui avait proposé son aide de la sorte. John l'avait fait, mais de façon beaucoup moins … Directe. Il ne lui demandait d'ailleurs pas, il mettait simplement en place une sorte de plan machiavélique pour lui venir en aide. S'il exprimant son envie il se doutait qu'il aurait un refus catégorique. Molly s'approcha du microscope et commença à regarder à nouveau dans son objectif, concentrée. Quant à Sherlock, il ne l'était plus du tout. Le regard du détective resté fixé sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle portait du rouge à lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais porté de rouge à lèvre auparavant. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a en tête. », la voix d'Irène Adler lui revint en tête comme un boomerang. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout. Peut-être que la douce Molly Hooper voulait quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose comme une relation. Brève ou durable. Mais cela n'était pas possible, Sherlock ne saurait pas comment gérer la chose. Cela lui faisait déjà très bizarre de se retrouver dans cette situation, personne n'avait jamais envisagé une relation avec lui, même pas Irène Adler : cette femme n'avait toujours souhaité que du sexe avec lui, rien d'autre –elle avait toujours été très claire sur ce point.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir à cause de son attitude. C'était la seule possible vraie amie qu'il avait et il ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié avec des sentiments de pacotille. Il en était hors de question. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer non plus, ou la blesser en le lui disant directement de but en blanc. Mais il appréciait sa compagnie et elle, la sienne -peut-être pas de la même manière mais peu importe. Il prit alors une décision qu'il risquerait de regretter dans un futur proche. Il leva les yeux du microscope qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment et articula les mots qui lui semblait les plus justes tandis qu'elle restait concentrée sur son échantillon :

- Tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner demain pour interroger la femme de la victime ?

_**(1) La dernière est tirée d'un extrais du 3e épisode de la saison 2! Je l'ai réadapté à ma fiction. Scène mythique de Sherlolly! **_

**__****Merci beauc**oup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions et vos critiques, positives ou négatives je prend tout! Pour le prochain chapitre, on retournera au point de vue de Molly. The Game Is On! 


	10. Jouer à l'assistante d'un détective

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde. Tout d'abord, merci à kis38, SherlockSteph, Huntress-dark, BlueAlice9, Stephanie1206 et Cinochie pour leur review ça me fait très plaisir! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais rien que pour vous, où on retourne dans la tête de Molly. J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien qu'il soit plus court que les précédents. J'ai décidé de le couper en deux, vous comprendrez ;) Oh au fait c'est le chapitre numéro 10 Wha la plus longue fiction que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent (hors traduction) donc whaaa! Merci à vous de la lire aussi régulièrement et tout ça! *Toute émotionnelle :')***_

_**Question de Cinochie : "Quel âge ont les personnages dans l'histoire ?" Alors pour répondre à ta question, ils sont généralement plus jeunes que dans la série. TOUS. Molly a à peu près 25/26 ans, Sherlock en a 29, John a 30 ans (il est en dernière année de médecine). Ce sont des âges approximatifs bien entendu haha. Et pose d'autres questions si tu en as d'autres ça ne me dérange pas d'y répondre ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

_**PS: Sherlock ne m'appartient toujours pas, sinon croyez-moi sur parole, on aurait beaucoup plus d'épisodes et Molly habiterait à Baker Street avec Sherlock et ils auraient déjà plein de bébés! **_

Molly était assez stressée. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre pour le soir qui approchait à grands pas. Elle était assez perdue. Elle ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'un rencard ou si Sherlock l'avait simplement utilisée comme roue de secours. Son fort intérieur préférait penser à un rendez-vous et qu'il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec elle, mais son conscient la rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre dès que son esprit divaguait un peu trop. Elle avait même convoqué ses amies sur un site de vidéo conférence pour la conseiller –ce qui avait d'ailleurs déclenché un cri de joie général. Et après avoir félicité la jeune femme de son exploit –qui n'en était pas vraiment un en vérité-, elles avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux prévoir une tenue mixte. Un ensemble à la fois confortable mais classe, sans en faire trop pour que les intentions de Molly ne paraissent pas trop évidentes aux yeux du détective. Et éventuellement, si leur plan machiavélique marchait comme convenu –ce qui serait une réelle aubaine-, qu'il puisse la trouver absolument ravissante, et s'imaginer quelque chose avec elle dans l'idéal des cas de figure. Alice, l'excentrique du groupe et qui aimait les couleurs fuchsias, avait opté pour une robe bleue électrique. Un choix qui avait été rapidement évincé de la compétition, ce qui avait déclenché un cri de protestation de la part de la jeune tenue n'était pas vraiment du goût de la jeune pathologiste.

Les trois amies avaient bien passé une bonne demi-heure à choisir ses vêtements mais avaient fini par fixer leur choix sur un jean slim noir, des escarpins noirs et un beau T-shirt blanc décolleté en V. Cela leur semblait être la tenue idéale : à la fois décontracté et sexy. Molly était heureuse de voir le résultat et combien ses amies d'enfance étaient enjouées de la voir sortir à nouveau, elle se sentait extrêmement chanceuse de les avoir dans son entourage. Il était vrai que c'était très rare qu'elle soit le centre des attentions, c'était une exception parmi une très longue liste des discussions qu'elles avaient ensemble. D'habitude, elles parlaient des relations amoureuses brèves d'Alice ou bien des dîners que Louise avait avec ses beaux parents. Pas de la vie sentimentale inexistante de Molly Hooper qui avait beaucoup moins d'intérêt. On en faisait rapidement le tour. Molly les laissa reprendre leurs activités personnelles à 5 heures et demi, en les laissant l'obliger de l'appeler au passage de la moindre évolution de sa soirée. Elle fut prête à 6H et Sherlock devait passer la prendre chez elle à 6H et demie. Ce fut les 30 minutes les plus longues de toute son existence.

Et dorénavant, elle était là, dans un taxi avec Sherlock Holmes à côté d'elle, à faire des allers retours du regard entre lui et les rues de Londres défilant sous ses yeux. Le trajet était silencieux, pas du genre gênant mais cela ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Dès qu'elle disait quelque chose, il se contentait de lui sourire brièvement et retournait à son observation du trafic. C'était assez frustrant. Au bout de quelques échecs, elle avait décidé d'abandonner sa tentative de conversation. Ils avaient donc terminé leur chemin dans un silence religieux, avec seul le klaxon des voitures alentours pour bruit de fond, Molly essayant de cacher son excitation. Elle avait tellement hâte de jouer à l'assistante d'un détective consultant. Cela risquait d'être fort intéressant et elle était sûre que cette expérience lui apportera beaucoup.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre des talons, s'exclama finalement Sherlock en arrivant devant la maison.

- Ah pourquoi ça ?

- On va sûrement avoir besoin de courir, répondit-il en sonnant à la porte.

- Tu veux rire ? s'étonna Molly en mettant une main sur la hanche. Cette femme a bien la soixantaine, tu pourras gérer la situation tu crois ?

Sherlock sourit légèrement à sa remarque, ce qui déclencha une danse intérieure dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à lui décrocher un vrai sourire, enfin ! Le premier de la soirée! Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mme O'Malley , une très belle femme svelte aux cheveux courts. Elle avait les yeux bleus rougies par les larmes qui avaient coulées récemment mais qu'elle avait visiblement tenté de dissimuler. Cependant, Sherlock ne fit aucune remarque.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'adossant à la porte.

- Police de Scotland Yard, déclara-t-il en brandissant une plaque sous le regard surpris de Molly. On aimerait vous poser quelques questions sur votre mari.

- Vous avez déjà pris ma déposition hier.

- C'est la procédure standard Madame, ajouta-t-il mécaniquement.

- Très bien, entrez.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte, les laissant entrer. Elle leur proposa une tasse de thé, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers : ils allaient l'interroger et les questions pourraient lui rendre l'expérience assez compliquée, ils ne voulaient pas la vexer dès le début. En pénétrant dans la maison, Molly prit la plaque des mains du détective et la regarda attentivement : il était écrit qu'elle appartenait à un certain Gregory Lestrade.

- Non mais tu n'as pas honte, chuchota-t-elle en lui tendant la plaque dérobée, honteuse de duper cette pauvre femme.

- Jamais.

Il semblait visiblement fier de lui en lui expliquant qu'il avait fait les poches de Lestrade lors quelques unes de leurs rencontres. Molly ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement, en faisant bien attention que Mme O'Malley ne l'entende pas -elle état dans la cuisine de toute manière. Cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment pour finir, c'était tout à fait son genre. Sherlock lui prit la plaque des mains et la replongea dans la poche de son manteau en trench bleu. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle principale, une salle à manger très bien rangée, décorée de nombreuses photos de famille. Molly enleva son manteau ainsi que son écharpe et les accrocha sur un porte manteau placé dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger, tandis que le détective faisait le tour de la salle plusieurs fois. Cherchant à mémoriser chaque détail. C'était plutôt amusant à voir : il scrutait chaque cadre photo, chaque vase, chaque objet de la pièce, en tournant sur lui-même le plus vite possible. La femme entra dans la salle à manger, armée d'un plateau où étaient posées 3 tasses de thé fumantes, et le posa sur la table basse.

- Toutes mes condoléances, débuta doucement Molly en prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle la remercia chaleureusement et tendit une tasse à Sherlock, qui semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par le meuble juste devant eux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, lui sourit Molly en essayant de rattraper le tir. Vous avez une très belle maison, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Elle voulait gagner sa confiance avant de la harceler de question qui la rendrait probablement triste.

- Merci, répondit-elle. Moi et George l'avons acheté il y a bien des années. C'était notre cadeau pour notre 30eme anniversaire de mariage. Il … L'aimait beaucoup.

Elle passa le doigt sous son œil, cherchant à dissimuler une larme qui perlait. Au niveau de l'entrée en douceur, Molly n'était pas la meilleure. Elle ne voulait pas la faire pleurer aussi tôt dans leur conversation. Elle tourna la tête vers Sherlock qui finit enfin par leur donner l'attention qu'elles méritaient, pour qu'il la sauve de son tact misérable.

- Avez-vous tué votre mari Madame O'Malley ?

Molly faillit s'étouffer avec son thé lorsqu'elle comprit la question du détective. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal toussant fortement dans ses mains, sans que personne ne prenne la peine de venir à son secours. Madame O'Malley était trop occupée à vaincre l'attaque cardiaque qui la guettait et Sherlock ne semblait pas trouver son entrée en matière trop inappropriée. Dans la catégorie du manque de tact, il aurait facilement pu gagner un Oscar. Molly toussa une dernière fois avant de pouvoir reprendre une respiration normale, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et poussa violemment le détective un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

- Mais t'es malade ? s'élança-t-elle en tentant de chuchoter. Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?

- J'avais besoin de savoir tout de suite si elle était coupable. Apparemment non, conclut-il en la montrant du doigt. C'est évident. Maintenant on peut travailler convenablement.

La vielle femme semblait contrôler l'irrévocable envie de pleurer : rien que le souvenir de la mort de son mari semblait la pétrifier de peur. Alors le tuer. C'était tout simplement impossible. En effet, visiblement évident. Molly retourna son attention sur Sherlock qui ne montrait aucun signe de culpabilité.

- Si tu veux la braquer c'est bien la solution oui !

- Ecoute, s'impatienta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, pour qu'elle se concentre. Je sais ce que je fais, laisse-moi faire mon travail. Ok ?

Leur regard étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, chaque détail de leur iris respectif n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux. Elle pouvait même voir son propre reflet dans sa pupille, entouré de cette couleur bleu si particulière. Molly hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer son approbation. Il ne servait absolument à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, cet homme était aussi têtu qu'une mule. Il la lâcha prudemment –au grand désarroi de Molly- puis retourna voir la vielle femme, qui râlait contre le service publique. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui expliquer doucement sa façon d'opérer –en omettant bien entendu qu'il n'était pas rattaché à la police- :

- Je devais savoir si nous devions vous considérer comme une suspecte dans cette affaire mais bien évidement je vous en ai écarté. Buvez votre thé madame, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse. Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes innocente. Beaucoup de gens désapprouvent mes méthodes mais leurs résultats sont sans appel. Je retrouverais le meurtrier de votre mari mais il faut que vous m'aidiez. Vous voulez bien ?

Molly observa Mme O'Malley hocher la tête sans cacher son expression perplexe envers l'homme assit à ses côtés. Sherlock lui sourit puis lança un regard à la jeune femme toujours plantée devant eux, le genre de regard qui portait un message. Molly le déchiffra sans problème : « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Laisse-moi travailler ! ». La jeune pathologiste s'avança prudemment vers eux et retourna à sa place en écoutant attentivement les questions que Sherlock posait à la veuve qui semblait toujours un peu secouée :

- Comment était votre mari ?

- Doux, attentionné, généreux, passionné, énuméra-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il … Heu … Faisait parti d'une association veillant à aider les SDF. Il y allait tous les vendredis.

- Vous y preniez part aussi ?

- Non. Pas parce que je ne m'intéresse pas. Non absolument pas. C'est juste que …

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger votre valeur morale Madame, la coupa Sherlock d'une voix neutre. Nous voulons connaître votre mari. Pas vous.

- Très bien … Heu … Quoi d'autres ? chercha-t-elle en buvant une gorgée. Ah oui. Il travaillait dans un restaurant, il est le propriétaire. Enfin était …

Elle sécha une larme qui commençait à rouler le long de ses joues blanches. Sherlock ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé.

- Comment s'appelle le restaurant ? finit par demander Molly d'une voix tendre.

- Kenza's restaurant.

- Pourquoi l'avoir appelé comme ça ?

- Kenza était le nom de notre fille. Elle est décédée il y a bien des années. Dans un accident de voiture, ajouta-t-elle avant de se taire par une gorgée de thé.

- Toutes mes condoléances, murmura Molly en tentant de lui prendre la main.

Mais elle fut stoppée par Sherlock qui lui bloqua le passage. Il profita de l'inattention de Mme O'Malley qui ne les écoutait pas pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure en chuchotant.

- Tu ne la connais pas, ce n'est pas une de tes amies tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre. Maintenant arrête de la prendre pour une pauvre victime sans défense et aide moi.

Molly reprit sa position initiale, légèrement vexée par les propos du détective. Elle décida tout de même d'ajouter rapidement en articulant bien chacune de ses syllabes, cherchant à qu'elles produisent un impact précis :

- C'est ainsi que les gens agissent. On ne peut pas tous avoir le comportement d'une machine sans cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- C'est toi le génie. Réfléchis, ajouta vite Molly en voyant la vieille femme retourner son attention vers eux.

Sherlock faillit ajouter quelque chose mais n'osa pas, sûrement inquiet d'entendre Mme O'Malley se mêler de leur conversation. Il tourna les yeux vers cette dernière et se repositionna sur le canapé pour qu'il l'ait bien dans son champ de vision. Il semblait vouloir écarter totalement Molly de leur discussion mais elle s'en fichait pas mal : elle avait l'impression de l'avoir remis un peu à sa place et cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de dessiner un magnifique sourire satisfait sur son visage, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre sur votre mari ? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

* * *

Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure dans cette maison, à écouter les récits de la vieille femme qui ventait la morale citoyenne de son défunt mari. Cela en devenait presque suspect. Mais Molly continuait d'acquiescer en souriant et prenant l'expression adéquate dès qu'il le fallait. Elle posait une ou deux questions de temps à autres mais cela s'arrêtait là, le plus gros du travail revenait au détective. Il était fascinant de le voir boire chacune de ses paroles : elle pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner en rythme dans son cerveau fumant, le voir classer les documents, rayer certaines de ses hypothèses. Mme O'Malley leur avait raconté un certain nombre d'éléments, plus ou moins utiles, et avait confirmé certaines déductions que Sherlock avait émises la veille. Son mari était un passionné de dessin, de voitures, d'art et gagnait moyennement bien sa vie. La voiture, la maison et toutes ses choses venaient de l'argent de sa femme –elle ne l'avait pas dit de but en blanc mais cela semblait plutôt clair- qui avait tout simplement reçu un héritage très important de ses parents. Cependant, elle ne semblait avoir aucune idée de sa liaison extraconjugale –Sherlock le lui aurait d'ailleurs avoué s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par Molly. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de la voir pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Mme O'Malley finit par leur montrer le chemin de la sortie, leur expliquant qu'elle attendait la visite de ses amies du club de cartes. Tout cela était fortement justifiable, ils se dirigeaient donc vers la porte d'entrée après l'avoir remerciée une nouvelle fois et lui avoir dit au revoir –surtout Molly. Cette dernière mit son manteau sur son dos et prit rapidement son écharpe en suivant le détective qui quittait la maison d'un pas précipité.

- Je ne suis pas une machine sans cœur, s'exclama Sherlock en traversant le perron.

- Oh mais non, s'amusa Molly en le suivant, sans cacher sa joie. Qui est-ce qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Bien sûr qu'il en était une. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Enfin, … Plus un homme qui se cachait dans le corps d'une carapace de métal froid et méprisant. Une sorte d'Iron man à l'armure de chair et de sang.

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? finit par demander Molly, en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Toi où tu veux. Moi je vais au Kenza's restaurant, déclara-t-il en continuant sa route.

- Très bien je viens avec toi.

- Ah non non non, tu ne viens pas.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna-t-elle en le suivant d'un pas précipité de peur qu'elle ne le perde. Vous n'allez pas dîner tout seul au restaurant.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- C'est un peu triste non ? Surtout si je peux venir manger avec vous.

- Je n'y vais pas pour y manger Miss Hooper. Mais pour enquêter.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez vous asseoir à une table et attendre que quelqu'un vous vire parce que vous ne consommez rien.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien : elle avait marqué un point. Et elle adorait ça ! « Molly est dans la place ! Nous sommes en forme aujourd'hui !» pensa-t-elle en évitant de sourire bêtement, tellement fière de sa répartie. Elle voulait danser sur place mais en voyant l'expression décontenancée sur le visage de Sherlock, elle se retint du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Très bien. Tu viens avec moi, conclut-il en tournant les talons.

Elle suivit les mouvements virevoltants de son long manteau en trench qui lui arrivait en dessous du genou, retombant sur ses mollets avec grâce. Molly sauta littéralement de joie en restant la plus discrète possible, mais s'arrêta dès qu'elle vit Sherlock se retourner et reprit un air sérieux, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- Mais interdiction de m'importuner, continua-t-il ne l'accusant du doigt.

- Oui bien sûr, murmura-t-elle en le suivant, sans dissimuler son sourire radieux.

Mais elle ne comptait pas lui obéir. Oh que non ! C'était une opportunité et elle ne comptait pas la gâcher en écoutant les ordres d'un détective au cœur bordé de pierre. Elle allait l'importuner, elle le voulait plus que tout au monde. Alors que Sherlock téléphonait pour commander un taxi, Molly envoya rapidement un texto à ses amies pour les prévenir de l'avancé de la soirée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle devait les prévenir. Cela allait être une soirée tout à fait intéressante.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le nom ridicule de mon chapitre je n'ai généralement aucun talent de ce côté là haha N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je les aime, j'y répond et les écoute. Laissez moi vos impressions, vos critiques positives ou négatives, ne vous gênez pas, je prend tout! **__**Passez une bonne fin de week end :) **__**Suite au prochain chapitre! **_


	11. Pêche à la ligne

_**Coucou tout le monde! Alors tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier mes chers lecteurs/lectrices ainsi que Huntress-dark, SherlockSteph, kis38, Cinochie (Guest), Stephanie1206, et BlueAlice9 pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent ça me fait très plaisir! N'hésitez pas à me dire quand vous trouvez un truc qui vous plaît moins ou que voulez me laisser une critique négative, certains l'ont fait et je l'ai très bien pris. Je les ai juste enterré au fond de mon jardin. Pardon humour douteux! *vas se cacher***_

_**Désolé pour l'attente, je devais la relire beaucoup plus tôt mais je suis malencontreusement tombée sur tumblr (quel merveilleux univers!) et j'y suis resté prisonnière assez longtemps. Ensuite, je comprend que vu comme ça mon nom de chapitre fait rire, est étrange et fait sûrement un peu peur mais il a un rapport avec ce qui va suivre -sans martyriser de pauvres poissons sans défense je vous rassure! Sorti du contexte, ça n'a pas de sens haha **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**PS : Sherlock ne m'appartient toujours pas. *soupirs***_

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt agréable, ils échangeaient quelques éléments sur l'affaire dans le taxi les amenant au restaurant. Sherlock évoqua ses doutes sur la sincérité de la veuve –malgré ses pleures relativement convainquant, il ne voulait pas l'évincer définitivement de la liste des suspects. Il pensait aussi que la maîtresse de la victime travaillait dans le restaurant dont il était le patron ou bien était une cliente régulière : il avait un emploi du temps trop chargé pour l'avoir rencontré ailleurs, lui avait-il dit. Molly l'écoutait attentivement, lui posant quelques questions au passage, répondant à ses propres interrogations parfois même. Elle envoyait en même temps une quantité astronomique de messages à ses amies qui commençait à la harceler : elles voulaient chaque détail, chaque regard, chaque sujet de conversation. Louise avait même proposé d'enregistrer leur discussion pour qu'elles puissent le décrypter à leur prochaine soirée ensemble, mais Molly déclina l'offre en cachant un rire.

Il était à peu près 20H lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du Kenza's restaurant. Sherlock paya le taxi et s'avança rapidement vers l'entrée, en remettant bien comme il le fallait son manteau et vérifiant par la même occasion si Molly le suivait bien, ce qui était le cas. Bien évidemment, elle ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils découvrirent une salle presque pleine, décorée de marron et de rouge, quelques bougies étaient dispersées un peu partout sur les murs. Une photo de George O'Malley reposait derrière le bar en bois au fond de la salle, avec des bouquets de fleures et quelques mots à ses pieds. Molly avait la douce impression que l'ambiance risquait d'être assez sinistre ce soir. Surtout pour le personnel. Un serveur s'avança vers eux, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume noir, et les accompagna vers leur table proche de la fenêtre, pour que Sherlock ait une belle vue de la cuisine et de la porte de service. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et attendirent que le jeune homme leur rapporte leur menu. Le détective jeta un rapide coup d'œil tout autour d'eux, pour avoir une vue prévisionnelle d'ensemble sur la salle. Molly remercia le serveur qui leur tendait les dépliants avec un grand sourire commercial sur les lèvres, Sherlock avait d'ailleurs posé le sien directement sur la table sans même avoir pris la peine de le regarder. Elle faillit ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait quand elle reçu un message sur son portable, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Alice**

_Silence. Molly_

**Engage la conversation ! Une femme qui s'impose et qui est sûre d'elle, rien de plus sexy ! Alice.**

**Que la force soit avec toi ! **

Elle réfléchit quelques instant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lancer.

- Alors, débuta Molly en croisant les bras sur la table, en avançant de quelques centimètres vers lui par la même occasion, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On regarde si quelqu'un a un comportement suspect.

- Toute la soirée ?

- Oui mais tu vas manger aussi.

- Pas toi ?

- Je ne mange jamais quand je suis sur une affaire. Ça me ralentit, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête désemparée de la jeune femme.

Molly ne chercha pas plus loin et prit le menu posé sur la table dans ses mains, scrutant le moindre plat qui pourrait combler son appétit. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant italien, et elle adorait cette cuisine. Son père, qui était un grand fan, leur avait souvent fait des petits plats italiens fait maison et cela ne lui faisait revenir en tête que de bons souvenirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait aussi plaire à Sherlock, juste au cas où il aurait une envie passagère de faire entorse à son principe : il ne pouvait pas rester des jours sans manger, impossible. Elle jetait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil discret au dessus de son dépliant, pour pouvoir voir ce que le détective faisait : il ne faisait que de regarder autour de lui, se tournant discrètement sur lui-même pour pouvoir observer chaque déplacement des employés du restaurant. Elle s'imaginait l'entendre lui décrire chaque événement de leur journée, chaque café renversé, chaque dispute conjugale. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Molly posa le menu sur la table et attendit que quelqu'un vienne prendre sa commande. Ce qui se produit assez rapidement, malgré le monde qui arrivait dans le restaurant. Le serveur arriva à grands pas, sortant de la poche de son tablier blanc un carnet et un crayon.

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous désirez ce soir ? s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il se trouva à leur hauteur.

- Alors des pâtes à la carbonara s'il-vous plaît. Sherlock tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir ?

- Du vin rouge, répondit-il, absent, sans lever les yeux vers eux.

Le serveur partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et se tourna vers une table de quatre personnes pour prendre leur commande. Molly le suivit du regard, cherchant tout de même à voir s'il avait un comportement étrange – son patron était tout de même mort, il ne pouvait pas rester de glace toute une soirée. Elle fut même étonnée de voir autant d'employés dans le restaurant, ils ne semblaient pas débordés par le nombre de clients. Quoique. Quelle était l'expression déjà ? Le spectacle doit continuer. Elle retourna son attention vers Sherlock, toujours aussi intéressé par elle, à son grand désarroi. Il n'aurait rien remarqué si elle avait décidé de porter une fausse moustache. Mais elle voulait entendre le son de sa voix, même participant à la plus banale des conversations qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle repensa aux sms de son amie et cela lui fit reprendre du poil de la bête. Molly décida de prendre une approche un peu plus sûre et commença à parler :

- Ça avance ?

- Ça fait 3 minutes qu'on est là, je suis fort mais pas aussi rapide que ça.

- Tu pourrais savoir tout ce dont tu as besoin d'aussi loin ?

- Oui bien sûr, assura-t-il en jetant enfin un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il faut juste que la bonne personne se montre.

- Et comment tu le sauras ?

- De la même façon avec laquelle j'ai su que ton père venait de mourir. En le déduisant.

Elle pinça les lèvres, une façon de s'empêcher de lui répondre et de resté concentrée. Il avait beau être d'une intelligence hors du commun, elle avait parfois envie de le frapper au visage, aussi angélique et hypnotisant soit-il. Elle s'adossa contre son siège et fixa du regard la serviette en tissu posée sur la table. En remarquant l'absence de réponse, Sherlock tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, dit-il avec, ce que Molly voulait qualifier, d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non, non tu ne m'as pas vexée. C'est juste qu'on me parle de mon père. C'est encore … Trop douloureux, tu vois ?

Un ange passa. Temps durant lequel Molly tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentrée et de ne pas céder au malaise qui régnait à cette table.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Quoi ? Merci, ajouta-t-elle au serveur qui venait leur servir du vin.

- Comment je fais.

Elle prit son verre aussitôt que le serveur fut parti et en but une grande gorgée, savourant le doux alcool qui coulait en travers de sa gorge. Elle finit par hocher la tête pour lui donner le feu vert.

- Choisis une personne dans le restaurant je te dis tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur elle.

Molly croisa son regard bleu insistant qui la fixait intensément. Il semblait prêt à démarrer au quart de tour, comme un cheval attendant à la ligne de départ d'une course de vitesse. Elle sourit dans son verre et montra discrètement du doigt un couple de jeunes qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir à une table non loin de la leur –elle voulait être sûre que Sherlock n'avait pas pu les voir avant, pour mieux profiter de ses talents et pour être certaine qu'il ne triche pas. Il se tourna vers eux et les regarda. A peine une dizaine de seconde s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. Il sembla prendre une respiration et commença à parler à toute vitesse :

- Ah ! celui-ci est tout à fait intéressant. Jeune couple, ensemble depuis environ, soyons optimiste, 5 ans. Pourquoi 5 ans ? Tu le sauras plus tard je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise. Le garçon est un chauffeur de taxi je les ai vu chercher une place en arrivant : un passager sur le côté avant d'une voiture de taxi se remarque assez vite. La femme, et bien, c'est apparemment une maîtresse d'école, regarde ses mains. Pleines d'encre, de tâches de peinture. Elle a essayé de les laver mais sans grand succès, ce genre de tâche s'enlève très difficilement surtout si on a tardé à mettre ses mains sous l'eau -ce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire puisqu'elle surveillait ses gamins. Elle adore son travail, elle me semble qu'elle a tardé à rentrer chez elle, c'est plutôt le contraire quand on déteste son boulot n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle aime son homme plus que tout, malgré le temps de leur relation elle a tout de même prit le temps de se faire belle pour leur rendez-vous.

C'était de la frime pure et dure, Molly le savait pertinemment. Mais elle trouvait cela incroyablement sexy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait avoir le même don. C'était comme un pouvoir magique, elle s'en servirait sans arrêt. Elle l'écoutait reprendre rapidement sa respiration.

- Revenons-en au jeune homme, continua-t-il de plus belle. Il est très amoureux d'elle, peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'est de lui : il s'est habillé en costume pour ce rendez-vous. Mais pourquoi un costume ? Et bien attends j'y suis presque ! Tu vois ses mains ? demanda-t-il en l'entendant rire à sa plaisanterie. Elles n'arrêtent pas de toucher sa poche de veste, et elles tremblent. Il a peur que quelque chose ne s'en échappe. Il transpire aussi un peu, beaucoup même, il s'épongeait discrètement le front quand cette jeune femme avait le nez dans le menu il y a environ 20 secondes. Il est venu dans ce restaurant mais pourquoi ? Ils sont habillé bien trop chic pour cet endroit si sans vouloir le vexer ressemble plus à un snack qu'à un restaurant digne de ce nom. Pas les moyens ? Non je ne crois pas. Regarde sa montre, une Quartz en argent, un modèle nouveau de quelques mois et assez cher. Ils auraient pu s'offrir un plus beau dîner. Pourquoi alors ? Et bien je pense qu'il s'agit de l'endroit précis de l'un de leur premier rendez-vous. Une occasion spéciale donc ? Oui parce qu'il va lui demander de l'épouser ce soir. Au moment du dessert pour être tout à fait précis.

Il conclut son monologue comme s'il s'agissait de l'annonce d'un événement international de la plus grande importance. Molly porta ses mains à sa bouche pour cacher sa joie pour les jeunes tourtereaux. Sherlock lui sourit, comme fier d'avoir pu rattraper le tir de sa parole malencontreuse. Il but une petite gorgée de son vin pour se rafraîchir tandis que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le couple, observant la future fiancée avec envie, légèrement jalouse.

- Arrête de les regarder comme ça, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Et tu penses qu'elle va dire quoi ?

Sherlock tourna la tête vers le couple quelques fractions de secondes puis dit d'une voix claire :

- Oui.

- Oh mais c'est super ! s'exclama Molly sans possibilité pour elle de dissimuler son excitation.

- Chut, s'amusa Sherlock en voyant le serveur arriver avec l'assiette que la jeune femme avait commandé.

Elle sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon, elle attendit que le serveur soit parti pour le sortir et lire le sms d'Alice :

**Alors ? Ca avance.**

_J'ai l'impression de pêcher. Molly._

Elle posa le téléphone sur la table, sachant que son amie n'allait pas tarder à lui répondre et elle observa du coin de l'œil son voisin d'en face. C'était tout à fait ça. Elle pêchait, à la ligne, dans un étang avec pour seul poisson digne d'intérêt, un spécimen étrange, et qui semblait se cacher les yeux pour ne pas voir l'appât qui flottait devant lui. Il lui faudrait être patiente pour l'attraper celui-là, plus que n'importe lequel des poissons de l'étang. Sherlock ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la même chose que la plupart des hommes, il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé son décolleté : Molly pensait sincèrement que l'intelligence l'intéressait plus que n'importe quelle qualité chez une femme. Elle aurait très bien pu venir en T-shirt et chaussette montantes roses fluo, elle n'était pas sûre que son comportement en aurait été différent. Elle s'en sentait d'ailleurs rassurée, il n'ira peut-être pas draguer une blonde gigantesque aux formes monstrueusement attractives celui-là. Encore fallait-il l'attraper dans ses filets.

**Et le poisson mord ? ;) Alice**

_J'y travaille ;) Mais j'ai peut-être quelques touches. _

Molly sourit de toutes ses dents en imaginant la joie de son amie. Elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait menti, juste embelli la vérité : les quelques touches étaient en fait juste UNE seule touche qui consistait en un monologue d'une minute et des poussières de secondes. Ah oui, il ne lui aurait pas proposé de la divertir s'il se fichait totalement d'elle, il ne l'aurait pas laissée l'accompagner non plus. Il se serait contenté de la laisser sur le bas côté. Elle avait donc bien une touche, très brève et sûrement accidentelle, mais cela la remotivait tout de même. Elle se doutait que l'attente serait sûrement longue et éprouvante mais elle savait que cela en vaudrait la peine. Molly commença à manger son assiette de pâtes à la carbonara avec un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Sherlock scrutait chaque personne qui entrait dans le restaurant. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit tout de même par débuter une conversation, dite normale.

- Sinon, … Tu … Fais quoi quand tu ne travailles pas ?

- Je compose, répondit-il sans la regarder.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'amis en dehors de John ?

- Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Pas de petite-amie ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

A chacune de ses questions, la pêche s'annonçait de plus en plus longue.

- J'y vois encore moins l'intérêt, ajouta-t-il en finissant par jeter un bref regard vers elle.

- C'est pourtant plaisant de … D'avoir quelqu'un qui vous comprend que vous aimez et qui … Vous aime en retour, soupira-t-elle en continuant doucement de manger.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'aimer qui que ce soit, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe espérant sûrement que Molly ne l'entende pas.

Mais elle avait bien tout entendu, et elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait penser une chose pareille. Tout le monde pouvait éprouver ces choses là, chaque être humain de cette planète. Molly avait comme idée de la vie que chaque homme et chaque femme de cette planète avait une âme sœur qui se cachait quelque part. Et elle tendait à penser que cet homme était en face d'elle en ce moment précis. Elle posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette.

- Ecoute Sherlock, commença-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Elle attendit qu'il la regarde avant de continuer, ce qu'il ne fit pas tout de suite, trop absorbé par les personnes qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Mais il finit par le faire, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux aimer quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis ça dans la tête mais …

- J'ai été diagnostiqué comme étant un sociopathe de haut niveau à l'âge de 17 ans, Molly, la coupa-t-il. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas fait pour avoir des sentiments.

- N'importe quoi, s'indigna Molly en buvant une gorgée de son vin rouge.

- C'est scientifiquement prouvé !

- Ce n'est pas parce que des psychiatres ont fait une généralité d'une pathologie qu'elle est forcément irréfutable pour tous les sociopathes.

- Et c'est toi qui as fait des études de médecine, s'amusa Sherlock en riant. C'est rassurant ...

- Non, si tu n'en as pas c'est simplement parce que tu ne VEUX pas. Voilà toute la différence, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la surprise dans ses yeux.

Il ne répondit pas, à sa grande surprise, et se contenta de rester les yeux rivés dans les siens, tentant de chercher elle-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi dans son regard. Cela ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, elle appréciait de le faire cogiter un peu. Molly lui sourit doucement et retourna son attention sur son assiette qui se vidait de plus en plus : c'était délicieux, l'italien était définitivement sa nourriture préférée. Elle ne sentait pas le regard de Sherlock tomber ne serait-ce qu'un instant d'elle, ce qu'elle trouvait très agréable. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, pendant lequel la jeune femme avait presque fini son assiette, Sherlock finit par lui dire quelque chose.

- Tu avais tord tu sais.

- Quand ça ?

- Quand tu disais que tu ne comptais pas.

Molly faillit s'étouffer avec ses pâtes, ce qui se résumait à un moment incroyablement dénué de sex attitude. Mais à son grand soulagement, cela ne semblait pas gêner Sherlock qui ne releva pas. Il continua ses explications de sa voix si grave.

- Tu comptes. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une seule personne qui ne compte pas sur cette planète. Et tu ne seras certainement pas la première. Tu es … Une femme intelligente et tu es mon amie, que je le veuille ou non.

Molly sourit en baissant les yeux sur son assiette vide : c'était la chose la plus gentille qu'il lui avait dite depuis leur rencontre. Même si la dernière partie n'y ressemblait pas vraiment.

- Merci. De me considérer comme ton amie, ajouta-t-elle en levant le regard vers lui.

Sherlock ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant des yeux, mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, ils entendirent un cri de surprise derrière eux et ils se retournèrent vers celui-ci. L'homme de tout à l'heure était agenouillé devant sa petite amie qui trépignait d'impatience devant lui en criant de joie. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'attendre pour le dessert, pensa Molly en applaudissant comme la plupart des gens du restaurant, alors qu'elle articulait un grand _"OUI"_. La jeune future mariée avait les yeux brillant de larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant, et le fiancé plaçait la bague en diamant autour de son doigt, un sourire majestueux sur les lèvres. Molly était légèrement jalouse mais s'en cacha le mieux possible. Elle tourna la tête vers le détective qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur eux et décida de l'embêter un peu.

- Pendant le dessert hein ?

- Toujours une déduction de trop, soupira Sherlock tandis que le serveur demandait à Molly si son repas avait été bon. Tu veux un désert ?

* * *

Ils sortirent du restaurant dès que Sherlock eut fini de payer leur –son- repas : il avait insisté pour que soit lui qui règle l'addition. Un parfait gentleman. Il appela rapidement le taxi qui était en train de s'avancer vers eux et ils montèrent dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, il donna au chauffeur l'adresse de Molly et s'installa confortablement à l'arrière. La jeune femme frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour enlever cette impression qu'elles allaient congeler sur place. La voiture démarra, manquant au passage d'écraser une bande d'étudiant joyeux qui traversait la route sans crier gare. Une grande partie du trajet se fit sous le silence, comme à l'allée d'ailleurs mais Molly décida de le briser au bout de quelques minutes.

- On n'a pas été très productif ce soir.

- Parle pour toi.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, attendant qu'il s'explique. Ce qu'il dit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui, quand je suis allé payer l'addition, j'ai demandé au serveur s'il ne savait pas où se trouvait Jasmine. Cette femme est la maîtresse de notre victime au fait, son nom était écrit dans un des sms de son téléphone portable. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas venue travailler ici depuis la mort de Mr O'Malley, ce qui a confirmé mon hypothèse bien entendu. Il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Molly en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais un de ses amis et que mon portable avait effacé tous mes numéros. Un classique, ça marche à tous les coups. Les gens ont tendance à faire confiance à n'importe qui s'il leur fait croire qu'il est moins intelligent qu'eux.

- Tu es incroyable ! soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

- Je le prendrais tout de même comme tel.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis Sherlock retourna à son observation des rues bondées de Londres, laissant Molly à ses occupations inexistantes. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui en ce moment précis, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il commençait à la voir beaucoup plus clairement qu'auparavant. Et cette pensée lui était aussi douce que le goût d'une glace un jour de canicule. Le taxi roula encore quelques minutes, dans le silence vocal général, avec seule la radio de musique classique du chauffeur pour occuper leur ouïe. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de la jeune femme brusquement – leur arrivé concordait avec un bel orgasme auditif- ce qui les secoua violemment. Molly voulu sortir son porte monnaie de sa pochette mais Sherlock l'en empêcha, lui expliquant qu'il le paierait lorsqu'il le déposera chez lui.

- Mais il faut bien que je paye une partie du taxi quand même. Tu ne vas pas tout …

- Non je m'en occupe, la coupa-t-il. Rentre chez toi.

- Bonne nuit Sherlock, dit-elle en sortant du véhicule. Rentre bien. Et merci pour … Heu … Ce soir c'était sympa.

- Je t'en pris. Bonne nuit Molly Hooper, finit-il avant de demander au taxi de démarrer.

La jeune femme suivit les lumières de la voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit en souriant : si quelqu'un passait par là, il la croirait sûrement folle, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle venait de vivre l'une des plus belles soirées qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue de son existence. Et bien que ne fut pas un vrai rencard, cela y ressemblait tout de même ! Consciente du froid qui recommençait à agresser ses petites mains nues, elle se précipita vers son domicile pour ouvrir la porte et se réfugier dans son bon lit douillet. Mais elle ne le fera pas avant d'avoir averti ses amies. Pas avant de leur avoir dit que le poisson commençait peut-être à voir l'appât plus que l'hameçon.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review : critiques négatives/positives mais constructives (Ouah trop de rimes par ici!). J'y répond avec grand plaisir! A bientôt pour la suite. The game is on! **_


	12. Je te connais très bien justement

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir. Voici un tout nouveau chapitre qui je suis désolé à un peu tardé même s'il est relativement co**__**urt... Désolé mais c'est comme ça la vie (expression de mamie). Merci infiniment à kis38, BlueAlice9, Electre1964, Huntress-dark, SherlockSteph, Stephanie1206, et Cinochie (Guest) pour leur review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Et ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous restez fidèles à mon histoire. *envoie pleins de beaux et gros câlins***_

_**C'est un point de vue de Sherlock encore une fois, vu que vous aviez l'air de l'apprécier dans l'ensemble j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau. Donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! *croire mes petits doigts* ET comme d'habitude, le nom de mes chapitres sont d'un ridicule renversant! Veuillez m'excuser encore une fois ... Quoique vous devez être habitué depuis le temps haha Je vais sûrement le changer donc si vous avez une idée N'IMPORTE LAQUELLE je vous écoute ... **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**PS : **__**Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, seulement l'intrigue de cette histoire avec laquelle je ne reçois aucun profit!**_

Sherlock rentra en taxi ce soir-là, il avait vraiment apprécié cette soirée, bien plus qu'il ne voudra jamais l'accepter. Molly était de bonne compagnie, et malgré la qualité discutable des produits et du manque de propreté du restaurant – il pensait d'ailleurs passer un petit coup de fil aux inspecteurs de l'hygiène-, il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Il avait découvert tout un tas d'informations sur les employés : par exemple, deux étaient mariés ensemble mais chacun avait une relation extraconjugale avec le même serveur. Un bien belle affaire. Sherlock n'avait peut-être pas récolté le nombre d'information qu'il aurait souhaité avoir mais il en avait appris beaucoup plus sur Molly Hooper : elle savait comment lui parler, comment bien attirer son attention. Elle n'était pas aussi lisse qu'elle n'y paraissait, elle cachait une face cachée derrière ce côté timide et maladroit. Comme la fois où elle l'avait trouvé chez lui : elle avait été la douceur et la sincérité incarnée alors que lui s'était comporté comme un véritable crétin –bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, ce n'était pas une excuse suffisante. La plupart des gens ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui, notamment Sally Donovan et Philip Anderson qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu de temps. Il ne pouvait pas les supporter, eux qui ne faisaient que gâcher de l'oxygène pour aérer leur pauvre petit cerveau vide de matière grise. Quelle honte d'avoir pu créer des êtres vivants aussi inutiles à la société.

Une fois arrivé devant le 221B Baker Street, Sherlock paya le chauffeur et sortit de la voiture, courant vers la grande porte verte pour éviter la pluie qui tombait à verse. Il enfonça la clef dans la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement à toute allure. Il adorait Londres qui était sa ville préférée au monde –et il en avait visité tout un paquet- mais il était vrai que le temps y était souvent désastreux. Quel dommage. En montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il prévint Mrs Hudson de son retour, qui apparemment était en train de faire la vaisselle au rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre, il avait déjà claqué la porte de son appartement derrière lui. La pièce était vide de toute vie humaine excepté la sienne : John n'était pas rentré. Sherlock posa son manteau et son écharpe sur le porte manteau à côté de la porte et parti prendre son ordinateur portable : il devait absolument chercher des informations sur cette Jasmine avant d'aller la voir le lendemain. Il chercha son compte Facebook sur internet et le trouva sans le moindre problème –il était connecté sur la compte de John et celui de la jeune femme n'était pas bien sécurisé comme il devrait l'être.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il accumula quelques informations très intéressantes. Elle travaillait en tant que peintre pour une galerie d'art très peu réputée –ses tableaux étaient d'ailleurs d'un niveau très limité. Elle n'en vendait apparemment pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, son nom était visiblement inconnu des connaisseurs d'art. Jasmine était mariée à un homme d'affaire aux revenus plutôt confortables depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, cela expliquait comment elle avait pu avoir un style de vie aussi haut. Elle était plutôt populaire –environ 500 amis sur le réseau social- mais aucun ne semblait vraiment la connaître, seulement une trentaine commentaient régulièrement ses publications. Sherlock jeta un œil sur les sites qu'elle avait cité dans une liste créée à cet effet : il y en avait trois. Un sur sa vie professionnelle dont le nombre de visiteurs laissaient à désirer, un qui menait à son site Instagram de photos qui étaient déjà publiées sur son Facebook et l'autre lien l'amenait à son compte Twitter, au 800 « _followers_ ».

Sherlock entendit soudain la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Tu es rentré ? demanda John en posant son téléphone portable sur la table basse.

Trop concentré sur la lecture du compte Twitter de Jasmine, Sherlock acquiesça simplement de la tête sans dire un mot avant que son ami n'ajoute.

- Et tu étais ?

- Avec Molly Hooper.

- Oh.

Vu le ton qu'il avait employé, Sherlock s'attendit à ce qu'il s'embarque dans une conversation longue et bien ennuyante sur les relations homme/femme. Mais il semblait réfléchir. Et le détective ne pu que s'amuser de la lenteur de son système nerveux qui était littéralement entièrement penché sur le problème. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent à Sherlock être une éternité, John finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu la vois souvent en ce moment.

- Et alors ?

- Je te dis ça comme ça, répondit-il d'une voix feignant l'innocence.

- Tu ne dis jamais rien « _comme ça_ » John.

L'intéressé sourit et s'assit en face de son ami, qui consultait chaque tweet de Jasmine Perkins avec le plus grand des soins. Il le regarda un instant, avant de continuer d'un ton se voulant calme et posé.

- Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre et nota à la place sur un papier le nom du mari qu'il tendit à John aussitôt son stylo sur la table.

- Au lieu de bourrer ton crâne, à capacité déjà limité, d'informations inutiles, fais-moi une recherche sur cet homme à la place.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'objet dans ses mains.

- Je peux te le dire en allemand si tu veux mais le sens en restera le même. Fais-moi cette recherche John !

- Tu ne me feras pas lâcher l'affaire Sherlock, dit-il en s'éloignant chercher son ordinateur portable.

Oh oui, Sherlock le savait bien : John n'était pas du genre à le laisser tomber. Il était du genre borné et avait un esprit de contradiction très développé, et rien au monde ne semblait l'arrêter en ce qui concernait les affaires féminines. Mais il était aussi très loyal et n'hésitait pas à mettre ses relations sentimentales de côté pour venir en aide au détective, et il l'appréciait énormément pour cela. Combien de fois avait-il dû annuler un dîner au restaurant pour venir forcer la serrure d'un suspect ? Il ne les comptait plus depuis très longtemps. Combien de ses relations amoureuses avaient été jetées à l'eau à cause de leurs affaires ? Beaucoup. John s'en était plaint pendant très longtemps mais avait fini par penser que si ces femmes ne voulaient pas passer en second plan, elle ne le méritait pas. Marie était celle qui tenait le plus longtemps pour l'instant. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais rencontré et il ne voulait pas vraiment pour être tout à fait franc. Il était juste un petit peu curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait être aussi fascinant chez elle pour que John reste avec elle.

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur soirée au restaurant et Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment revu Molly entre ce laps de temps. Sherlock avait résolu l'enquête de George O'Malley : il s'agissait en fait de la maîtresse qui l'avait empoisonné alors qu'ils se rendaient à un rendez-vous. Jasmine avait expliqué au détective –enfin c'était plutôt le contraire- que l'homme voulait tout révéler à sa femme et demander le divorce, sachant qu'il risquait de tout perdre, argent et sécurité du mariage. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la maîtresse qui vivait grâce au porte monnaie de son PDG de mari, elle avait donc légèrement paniqué et avait décidé de le tuer, trouvant que décidément elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça ce George. Elle avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu accès à la digoxine via sa sœur qui travaillait dans une industrie pharmaceutique, une grossière erreur qui avait amené Sherlock jusqu'à la conclusion de l'enquête. Mais depuis, il n'avait rendu visite à Molly que quelques fois à la morgue pour le bien des affaires criminelles de Lestrade –il ne voulait pas être rétrogradé et avait demandé son aide plusieurs fois. Et Sherlock avait beau le réfuter de long en large lorsque John lui en faisait référence, mais elle commençait à lui manquer. Pas au point de faire un déprime et de manger des quantités de glace hallucinantes, mais il pensait à elle, de temps en temps.

Il la retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent dans son palais mental lorsqu'il souhaitait retrouver une information qu'elle lui avait déjà donnée dans le passé. Il partait dans une nouvelle pièce qu'il avait récemment crée spécialement pour elle. Il y allait quand il avait besoin de savoir quelle sorte d'arme avait pu être utilisée, comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre à un tir en pleine poitrine : et elle était rudement efficace. Sherlock avait des personnes comme ça qu'il gardait dans son palais mental, juste parce qu'il savait qu'il lui serait plus facile de se rappeler d'une information s'il la réécoutait de la bouche de celui ou celle qui le lui a dite en premier lieu. De nombreux locataires étaient ainsi dans quelques pièces de son esprit : Mycroft, sa mère, John y étaient aussi. Même son chien Redbeard qu'il affectionnait énormément lorsqu'il était enfant. Chacun qui avait une importance particulière pour lui avait sa place dans ce palais mental.

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé du salon, à réfléchir sur les nombreux clients qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Rien de bien prenant, il avait résolu une des cinq affaires rien qu'en l'entendant : elles ne dépassaient pas un 6 et il ne se déplaçait pas pour moins d'un 7, c'était pour cela qu'il restait chez lui. Il savait qu'elles ne lui prendraient pas beaucoup de temps mais il y réfléchissait tout de même. John était assit en face de lui et lisait le journal que Mrs Hudson avait déposé devant leur porte le matin même. Ils étaient tout deux silencieux, comme à leur habitude –John savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas déranger son ami lorsqu'il était dans cet état de méditation. Mais celui-ci finit par le briser.

- J'ai décidé de faire une fête pour Noël Sherlock.

- Je suis pris, objecta-t-il.

- Tu ne sais même pas quand c'est !

- Oh. Tu comptes faire une soirée de Noël un autre jour que Noël ? Bon, je suis pris, répéta-t-il d'une voix arrogante en voyant son ami hocher la tête.

- Tu viens, pas d'objection.

- Oh non mais quelle idée ! Mais pourquoi m'imposes-tu cela ?

- Pour que tu te sociabilises. Et je comptais te présenter Mary de toute façon …

- Et en quoi rencontrer ta énième petite amie m'intéresserait-il ?

- Parce qu'on est ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà et j'ai envie qu'elle connaisse mon meilleur ami. Aussi insupportable et arrogant soit-il.

Sherlock se leva de son canapé d'un mouvement lent et lourd : il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il préférait avoir affaire à Donovan et Anderson en même temps dans la même pièce plutôt que de participer à cette petite sauterie, dégoulinante de bonheur et de stupidité. Le jour J était dans deux semaines et pourtant, il pouvait déjà sentir l'ennui constant qu'il ressentirait une fois arrivé là-bas.

- Et qui viendra ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers la fenêtre de l'appartement.

- Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft …

- Il ne viendra pas, tu ne connais pas mon frère ou quoi ?

- J'ai invité Molly aussi, ajouta John en le suivant du regard prendre son violon.

Sherlock sentit son cerveau se mettre un moment sur pause pour bien considérer la chose : cette nouvelle donnée semblait changer légèrement la donne. Il saisit un morceau de tissu et commença à nettoyer le corps de son instrument de musique, il en prenait toujours grand soin. Alors que John le regardait avec la plus grande des précisions, cherchant à voir à travers le visage impassible de son ami de longue date, Sherlock réfléchissait. Il pensait sincèrement que, même si elle l'appréciait, Molly allait refuser l'invitation. Ce sera le premier Noël de la famille Hooper depuis la mort de son père et il lui sembla qu'elle aura réservé la soirée pour la passer avec eux. Ou alors elle le passera avec ses amies d'enfance, qui semblait avoir bien plus d'importance que lui, vu comment elle lui avait raccroché au nez l'autre fois.

- Elle refusera.

- Elle m'a déjà confirmé qu'elle venait, rétorqua John l'air fier d'avoir pu contredire le détective. Deux fois.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en entendant les propos de son ami : cette femme était assez surprenante. Moins que La Femme dans l'ensemble mais elle l'était beaucoup plus sous certains angles. Irène Adler était la femme la plus apte à tenir tête à Sherlock, la plus capable de le battre. Elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Elle était intelligente, confiante, et diaboliquement sûre d'elle. Mais Molly était différente. Gentille, souriante en toute circonstance, et intelligente d'une manière tout à fait fascinante. Un intellect qui ne se jette à nos yeux lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins. Elle s'inquiétait pour les autres et s'intéressait aux réponses des questions qu'elle posait –il avait remarqué cela à de nombreuses occasions. Et contrairement à la Femme qui prenait un malin plaisir à retourner le gouvernement britannique à la moindre occasion, Molly évitait les conflits comme la peste. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle se laissait faire par lui ou bien par sa mère qui, Sherlock l'avait bien compris, avait de gros problèmes de comportement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ces deux femmes au caractère si singulier et que tout opposait. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Et pourquoi l'as-tu invité ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant son carnet de partition.

- Ça me parait plutôt évident à moi, s'amusa John.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi John, tu sais que je gagne toujours.

- Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes bien … Si c'est le cas ne me dis pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il en voyant le détective se préparer à le couper dans sa phrase. Et que depuis que je t'en ai fait la remarque, tu la vois moins et que je suis sûr qu'elle te manque.

- Tu me connais mal.

- Oh non, je te connais très bien justement.

Sherlock commença à jouer de son violon sans prêter attention à la remarque de son ami, laissant échapper une mélodie toute nouvelle qu'il composait depuis quelques temps. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, il pouvait très bien imaginer un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur le visage de John tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin. Oui, c'était justement ça le problème. Il le connaissait trop bien. Si bien, qu'il pouvait prévoir chacune de ses réactions avant même qu'il ne le fasse. Et Sherlock trouvait cela très frustrant, de ne plus avoir de secret pour lui.

- Il faudra que tu m'aides pour les courses cette fois-ci Sherlock ! cria John en s'éloignant dans sa chambre. Vraiment ! Mrs Hudson est notre invité et il est hors de question que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de tout !

Il avait beau s'égosiller, Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas, trop concentré sur sa musique : il avait besoin de réfléchir. Cela allait être une soirée tout à fait intéressante.

_**Voilà pour ce douzième chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. Il est court je vous aurez prévenu! Pour le prochain, je vous réserve une reprise d'une scène de "**_**_A Scandal in Belgravia" mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais le mettre en ligne car pour l'instant, tout est dans ma tête et je n'ai pas trop le temps de me mettre à l'écriture. Je commencerais sûrement jeudi mais il ne sera pas posté avant la semaine prochaine ... Désolé *don't hit me*_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review que j'affectionne avec le plus grand des bonheurs! *serre vos commentaires dans mes bras* N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser vos critiques positives ou négatives, je prend tout! A bientôt! The game is on! _**


	13. Un Noël Mouvementé

**_Salut tout le monde! Here I am again! Merci à Huntress-Dark, Whoovian, SherlockSteph, Cinochie (Guest) et kis38 pour leur review ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir. Merci aussi à tous les anonymes réguliers qui viennent e lire même si j'aimerais pouvoir mettre un nom sur ces courbes (le graphique hein! Nonmého bande de pervers!)._**

**_ Cinochie : Au rapport capitaine je ne suis pas en retard ne me tirez pas dessus! Pitiiiiiiiiié! haha Sérieusement, merci beaucoup de suivre et tout c'est super! _**

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel je reprend une nouvelle scène de la série (tragique ...) donc j'espère que vous aimerez. *tremble de peur*_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_PS : Je ne suis ni Moffat, ni Gatiss, ni Conan Doyle (étonnant non? ;P) et Sherlock ne m'appartient pas ... _**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la rue de Baker Street, il n'était pas encore 7 heures du soir. Sherlock jouait de son violon comme depuis une semaine pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées embrumées. Le même air qu'il avait achevé de composé une semaine auparavant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas eu d'affaires depuis la dernière en date : un carnet secret avait été volé à un petit garçon et il avait demandé au détective de le récupérer. Et même si John avait tenté de le persuader du contraire, Sherlock avait pris l'affaire très au sérieux et elle avait occupé moins de 2 heures de son emploi du temps, juste le temps de l'aller-retour pour faire la leçon à sa sœur qui le lui avait dérobé bien entendu. Mais depuis, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une affaire intéressante. Nada. Il n'avait pas revu physiquement Molly non plus. Mais il l'enfermait dans un coin de son palais mental, même si parfois, elle arrivait à traverser les murs par il-ne-savait-quel-moyen. Elle lui envoyait des textos de temps à autre pour savoir comment il allait : il se contentait de répondre « Bien » pour mettre court à tout échange. En espérant qu'elle lui sorte une bonne fois pour toute de la tête. Mais non, rien ne semblait y faire.

John s'amusait de cette situation, en lui disant qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui convenir et montrer au monde qu'il n'était pas qu'une vulgaire machine sans cœur. Il passait son temps à lui parler les vêtements qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils se croisaient à l'hôpital, de quoi ils avaient parlé, si elle allait bien et de comment elle prenait son café le matin. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? En quoi ces informations pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité ? "Tu me remercieras un jour Sherlock" lui disait John. Il s'amusait à lui dire que cela se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure que Molly lui manquait et qu'il était complètement idiot de se mentir à lui-même. Le détective ne répondait jamais à ce genre de remarque, il préférait laisser son ami à ses hypothèses plutôt que de rentrer dans son jeu et d'aller dans son sens.

John mettait les petits fours que Mrs Hudson – même si elle avait promis de ne rien faire et de se laisser dorloter- avait préparés pour la soirée de Noël qu'ils organisaient. C'était ce soir d'ailleurs, et Sherlock n'avait aidé en rien du tout. Il s'était juste désigné orchestre en chef. Comme cela, il n'aura pas à parler à qui que se soit ni écouter la moindre anecdote idiote et affligeante comme à la plupart des dîners auxquels il avait assisté durant sa jeunesse. Il y avait passé la plupart de son temps à mijoter des plans avec son frère pour pouvoir s'échapper de chez lui, pour pouvoir aller enquêter sur ces affaires en paix. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver la moindre solution à leur problème : à chaque tentative, ils se faisaient prendre. Leur maison d'enfance était aussi sécurisé que le Buckingham Palace à l'époque.

Au bout d'un long moment d'attente, alors que le détective était allongé sur leur canapé, plongé dans son palais mental, il entendit son ami dévaler les marches des escaliers à toute allure. Elle était arrivée. Sherlock était assez pressé de la rencontrer, John en parlait si souvent et en tirait tellement d'éloge depuis une semaine qu'il était curieux de connaître cette jeune femme pour s'en faire sa propre opinion. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il entendit des paroles brouillées par la distance, ainsi que des bruits de baisers –ce n'était pas très étonnant d'ailleurs. La porte se referma tandis que le détective entendait toujours la voix de John retentir dans le couloir, montant les escaliers.

- Sherlock, appela John en arrivant devant lui. Je te présente Mary Morstan.

Le détective tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui se tenait fermement aux côtés de son ami, lui tenant la main comme si elle craignait qu'elle s'enfuie. Elle était blonde aux cheveux courts, de la même taille que John mais Sherlock se fichait pas mal de son physique ce n'était qu'illusoire. Cette femme était orpheline, une infirmière du même hôpital que son petit ami, intelligente, romantique, qu'elle aimait les chats –elle en avait un à elle- : il n'en ferait aucune remarque cependant, John lui avait bien expliqué des maintes de fois que la plupart des gens ne supportaient pas d'être aussi transparents qu'un livre ouvert. A la place, il se contenta de se lever pour lui serrer la main.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Moi de même.

- Sherlock, commença John en le regardant de la tête au pied. Tu peux aller te changer s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu es en pyjama ! On ne fête pas Noël en pyjama !

- C'est ce qu'on a fait l'année dernière et tu n'en as pas fait toute une histoire.

- Oui mais l'année dernière était une année compliquée pour moi et …

- Tu sortais d'une rupture c'est loin d'être une calamité.

Mary les écoutait se disputer et il sentait bien qu'elle se retenait de rire face à la situation. Sherlock était un peu surpris : la précédente se serait enfuie en courant si elle les avait entendus. John finit par le pousser vers sa chambre en argumentant que s'il n'allait pas s'habiller, Mrs Hudson viendra l'en persuader.

* * *

La soirée était plutôt agréable, bien que légèrement ennuyante pour le détective qui avait finalement pris la décision de mettre un costume. Lestrade était arrivé et parlait à Mrs Hudson de la façon dont il avait l'intention de récupérer son épouse, la vieille femme semblait ravie pour lui d'ailleurs. Si seulement il savait la vérité sur elle. Sherlock jouait du violon à l'autre bout de la pièce, devant la fenêtre à regarder les gens qui passaient en même temps. Elle était en retard. Ce n'était pas son habitude. Il guettait chaque visage qui traversait les rues de Baker Street, cherchant celui qui le rassurerait et le distrairait un minimum pendant cette soirée. Mary lui avait un petit peu parlé, elle était gentille, John avait pour une fois bien choisi sa promise. Il le priait d'ailleurs de venir les rejoindre mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas et restait devant sa vitre à attendre. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, un taxi s'était garé en face de leur appartement et une jeune femme brune en était sortie. Il ne pouvait pas bien la voir à cause de la neige qui tombait mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Molly : elle avait un grand sac dans les bras et son hypothèse fut validée lorsqu'elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte de leur immeuble. Sherlock s'arrêta soudain de jouer, laissant échapper une dernière note quelque peu fausse par la même occasion. John s'approcha de lui et chuchota en entendant le bruit de la sonnette retentir :

- Elle est en retard.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas le voir mais il pouvait parier toute sa fortune qu'il souriait pour se moquer un tantinet de lui. Il entendait Mrs Hudson se précipiter vers les escaliers pour aller ouvrir à la jeune femme.

- Tais-toi, lui répondit-il en rangeant son instrument dans sa boite.

- C'est pour ça que tu restais planté devant ta fenêtre. Comme c'est mignon.

- Tais-toi et occupe-toi de ta petite amie avant que Lestrade ne te la prenne.

Il se tourna en ignorant les ricanements de son ami qui s'avança tout de même vers Mary, qui était en pleine conversation avec Lestrade d'ailleurs. Sherlock tenta de ranger ses pensées dans le bon ordre : il devait agir normalement. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un certains temps mais il ne pouvait pas montrer quoi que ce soit à Molly. Il n'était pas comme ça, elle le savait. Il s'avança vers la table basse et se servit un verre de vin alors qu'il entendait la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Il but chaque gorgée de ce verre en percevant les voix retentir dans l'escalier et en remarquant John qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Pourquoi le torturait-il de la sorte ?

- Bonsoir tout le monde, déclara la voix si familière de Molly Hooper qui posait son sac à terre. Excusez-moi pour le retard j'ai été retenu un petit peu chez moi.

Ils la saluèrent tous avec bonne humeur, sauf Sherlock qui n'avait pas encore posé les yeux sur elle. Comme si attendre une seconde supplémentaire allait annuler l'impact. Il leva son regard vers la jeune femme.

- Oh Seigneur, murmura-t-il discrètement pour que personne ne l'entende.

Il ne réagissait pas à sa tenue qui était tout simplement divine –cette robe lui allait comme un gant- ou alors à sa coiffure relevé avec un ruban à cadeau pour broche, ni même à ses chaussures à talon noir. Non, il avait les yeux rivés sur le sac posé à côté d'elle. Il contenait tout un tas de cadeaux, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin : tout ce qui a de plus normal! Mais ce qui intriguait vraiment Sherlock, c'était un paquet. Un simple paquet rouge régnait au dessus de tous les autres, beaucoup mieux emballé, la couleur du tissu en relation avec son rouge à lèvre. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ce cadeau si particulier était pour quelqu'un de précis, qu'elle avait dans sa ligne de mir et ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui. Il sentit une grande piqûre de jalousie le transpercer, en imaginant cet homme, qui aurait la chance de recevoir ce paquet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. Tandis qu'elle expliquait les raisons de son retard, Sherlock tentait de savoir qui pouvait bien être ce gars.

- Je peux te … commença John en s'avançant vers elle pour prendre le manteau qu'elle ôtait. Bonté divine !

Sherlock tourna les yeux vers elle, oui effectivement, elle était vraiment très belle. Pour une fois, John avait entièrement raison. Il remarqua que Lestrade –qui était la définition même d'un homme bouche bée- était tout aussi du même avis : il avait envie de lui dire de regarder ailleurs mais il se retint, imaginant que le sens de ses paroles seraient prises à contre sens. Ou pas. Il ne comprendrait que la stricte vérité.

- Alors, tout le monde trinque ensemble, demanda-t-elle en se frottant le bras.

- Oui ils ne s'en privent pas, répondit le détective en regardant fermement l'inspecteur qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'arrière de la robe noire de la jeune femme.

- C'est le seul jour de l'année où les garçons ont le droit d'être gentils avec moi alors ça se fête, s'amusa Mrs Hudson en levant gaiement son verre.

Molly sourit de la plus belle des façons à Sherlock qui lui rendit rapidement son sourire avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur afin de consulter ses mails –ou plutôt penser à autre chose. Il entendit Lestrade proposer à la jeune femme un verre de vin tandis que John le réprimandait en rejoignant Mary.

- Je ne croyais pas vous voir ce soir, vous ne devriez pas être dans le Dorset pour les fêtes ?

- Je dois m'y rendre tôt demain matin, répondit Lestrade en tendant son verre à Molly. Je me suis remis avec mon épouse, tout est réglé.

- Faux elle couche avec un prof de gym, corrigea Sherlock sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- La ferme Sherlock ! s'écria John en enlaçant Mary.

Il se retenait d'intervenir, il se retenait de faire une remarque depuis qu'elle était arrivée mais il ne pouvait plus maintenant.

- Vous avez un nouveau copain Molly ? Et c'est du sérieux ?

- Comment ?

- En fait vous allez le voir ce soir même et lui offrir un cadeau.

- Prend des vacances, s'impatienta John pour le faire taire.

- Taisez-vous et prenez un verre, ajouta Lestrade en posant du vin à côté du détective.

- Allez vous avez tous du voir le cadeau qui est par-dessus tous les autres tout de même ! Parfaitement enveloppé avec un beau nœud alors que tous les autres ont été fait à la va-vite, commença-t-il ne s'approchant du sac d'un pas lent. Donc c'est pour quelqu'un de spécial !

Il saisit le paquet en frôlant la jeune femme au passage qui était tétanisée.

- La teinte rouge assortie à son rouge à lèvre est un rappel inconscient ou un appel à la relation qu'elle veut encourager. Dans tous les cas, Miss Hooper pense à l'amour, continua-t-il en la voyant être de plus en plus gênée, tout comme les autres de la pièce d'ailleurs : étrange. Le fait qu'elle veuille que ce soit solide avec lui est clair, le seul fait est qu'elle lui offre un cadeau. Cela suggère toujours des espoirs à long terme, même s'ils sont vains, ajouta-t-il en commençant à ouvrir le petit mot accroché au paquet. De plus, il est évident qu'elle le voit ce soir vu sa tenue et son maquillage grâce auxquels elle cherche à compenser la taille de sa bouche et de sa poitri …

Il avait ouvert complètement le mot et il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il lisait. Il avait beau le relire une bonne dizaine de fois, le sens en restait le même, les mots ne se transformaient pas comme par magie comme il l'aurait espéré : « Cher Sherlock. Tendrement Molly XXX ».

- Tu dis toujours des choses déplaisantes, commença-t-elle tandis qu'il ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux, de peur de rencontrer son regard. A chaque fois. Toujours. Toujours …

Trois X … Signe d'un attachement romantique. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à John lorsqu'il lui avait montré comment il avait deviné l'existence de l'alcoolisme de sa sœur. Il était très gêné par la situation, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle ait de tels sentiments à son égard. Il allait même partir dans sa chambre pour la laisser tranquille mais il s'arrêta à temps, avant d'avoir pu faire un pas loin d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix douce en croisant son regard, lui jetant des éclairs.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, serrant les dents de colère –ou de tristesse, Sherlock ne saurait le dire. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde les regardaient comme s'ils étaient en pleine représentation de la pièce de théâtre de l'année. C'était assez gênant mais aucun ne semblait vouloir en faire la moindre remarque. Jusqu'à ce que Mary se lève d'un bond et se mette entre eux deux, poussant légèrement le détective au passage. Elle tendit la main à la jeune femme et finit par ouvrir la bouche pour laisser sortir d'une voix agréable :

- Je ne crois pas que John nous a déjà présentées. Mary Morstan.

Molly leva les yeux vers elle et il semblait qu'elle s'adoucit aussitôt. Serrant sa main avec délicatesse, Mary emmena la jeune femme vers la table pour lui servir un nouveau verre de vin. Sherlock, quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre : il était à la fois gêné, honteux et flatté. Et il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de sensation.

* * *

Sherlock était allongé dans son lit, à analyser chaque coin du cadeau qu'il avait reçu malgré lui. Il avait quitté les autres plus tôt que prévu : dès que le repas qu'avait préparé John et Mrs Hudson –surtout cette dernière- était fini. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre Molly un peu plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cela devait être la plus mauvaise soirée de la vie de la jeune femme et cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle quitte l'appartement dans l'heure qui allait suivre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire le plus petit possible lors du dîner, il avait bien senti qu'elle avait été mal à l'aise. Tout comme les autres qui quant à eux avait fait du mieux qu'ils avaient pu pour oublier cet incident. Il ne devait pas être loin de 1H du matin et il était dans sa chambre depuis au moins 1H et demi mais il n'en bougeait pas. Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas : John se tenait devant lui, adossé au battant du mur et le regardait.

- Molly s'en va.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

- Arrête de jouer à l'imbécile Sherlock ! s'écria soudain John ce qui fit sursauter le détective. Tu ferais mieux de lever tes fesses de ce lit et de … Sinon « Je suis désolé » risquent d'être les derniers mots que tu lui diras à l'avenir.

Sherlock réfléchis quelques secondes. Il ferait peut-être mieux de l'écouter pour une fois. Soudain, il se leva de son lit : laissant le paquet toujours fermé sur les draps. Il poussa légèrement John lorsqu'il passa la porte.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, marmonna John.

Il traversa l'appartement le plus vite qu'il pouvait, ignorant ses amis qui le regardaient passer avec de grands yeux ébahis. En ouvrant la porte, il vit Molly descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier, refermant son manteau noir. Elle n'avait pas pris son sac, elle ne portait que ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

- Molly, l'appela-t-il en descendant les escaliers quatre par quatre.

- Non Sherlock, arrête ! J'en ai eu assez pour ce soir, rétorqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tu m'insulteras demain.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'atteindre la porte, le détective se mit en travers de son chemin et lui barra la route. Elle posa violemment sa main sur la poignée et leva les yeux vers lui, en attendant qu'il se déplace. Mais il n'en fit rien. Sherlock pouvait voir qu'elle était triste et il aurait pu parier sur le fait qu'elle allait sûrement pleurer si elle quittait l'appartement. Il se sentait assez mal de l'avoir contrariée et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleurer, pas à cause de lui. D'habitude, il se fichait royalement de rendre quelqu'un triste ou d'énerver Lestrade au point qu'il veuille le ramener au commissariat. Mais Molly … C'était différent.

- Je m'excuse, finit-il par dire en appuyant son regard.

- Tu t'es déjà excusé.

- Je le refais tout de même.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à la tourner pour s'enfuir de cet appartement mais elle ne le fit pas. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud heurter son visage à chacune de ses respirations. Molly finit par briser le silence, et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu ... Pourquoi au bon dieu es-tu aussi …

- J'ai du mal avec les relations sociables. J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec ça d'ailleurs. Depuis tout petit. Tu le sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de me traiter comme tu le fais.

- Oui bien entendu. Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, laissant leur souffle s'échanger dans l'air. Il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle était assez triste et il ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer chez elle dans cet état. Ses yeux qui brillaient comme les étoiles dans le ciel d'un soir d'été en étaient le témoin. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant : il ne savait pas quoi dire et Molly devait attendre qu'il fasse un pas vers elle pour le suivre. Mais il n'était pas très bon à ce genre de jeu.

- Je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi, finit par dire Sherlock en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Elle suivit son regard et se mit à rire doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux relevés en arrière.

- Joyeux noël, lui souhaita-t-il en se baissant pour atteindre la hauteur de son visage, Molly Hooper.

Et il embrassa chastement la joue de la jeune femme. Il se releva brusquement pour la regarder dans les yeux : elle était surprise de son geste. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant d'ailleurs, Sherlock n'avait jamais été un grand tactile et encore moins du genre à donner des baisers, de n'importe quelle nature soient-ils. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éloigner et de retourner dans sa chambre, même s'il n'en avait pas tellement envie. Il sourit à la jeune femme et se déplaça pour qu'elle puisse sortir mais à sa grande surprise, elle l'en empêcha en lui prenant prudemment le bras.

- Attends Sherlock, j'ai … commença-t-elle en balbutiant. Non en fait, laisse tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Non c'est idiot laisse tomber.

- Vas-y Molly, je t'écoute.

Elle hésita quelques secondes et lâcha le bras de Sherlock en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures à talon, comme si elle se débattait avec son propre subconscient. Sherlock se demandait ce qu'elle voulait bien lui vouloir. Pendant un instant, il pensait qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir à la morgue et qu'elle allait lui demander de la laisser tranquille et de ne plus la revoir. Cette idée lui fit un peu peur parce qu'il ne voulait pas que leur amitié s'arrête : il l'aimait bien, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. A la place, Molly s'avança d'un pas vers lui de sorte que son front puisse presque toucher son menton –et encore, elle portait des talons ! La respiration du détective devint de plus en plus haletante : il ne savait pas quoi faire, bien que la solution à son problème soit plutôt évidente. Son esprit carburait à cent kilomètres à l'heure. Puis sans vraiment réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle et ferma les yeux. Son instinct lui avait fait déposer soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il tenta d'immortaliser chaque chose qu'il ressentait : ses lèvres qui avaient le goût du vin, son doux parfum, l'odeur de son shampoing … Chacun de ses sens étaient en alerte. Molly passa une main derrière le cou de Sherlock pour répondre à son doux baiser. Il l'imita, comme porté par son élan et fouilla dans sa chevelure, se fichant de la mettre en vrac. Il prit la décision d'approfondir leur baiser, emballé par cette nouvelle expérience, et elle répondit. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur croyait courir un marathon sous l'effet de l'excitation, retournant un à un tous ses organes. A contrecœur, il lâcha prise et se releva prudemment, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas relâché son étreinte autour de sa nuque. Sa respiration haletante. Il sentait son souffle balayer son visage, et il brûlait de goûter à nouveau à ce baiser fiévreux. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ses yeux marron, comme magnétisé.

Molly se recula doucement de lui sans quitter son regard des yeux, comme si un grand fil rouge invisible les reliait. Personne ne disait aucune parole, de peur de briser le moment. Elle finit par pincer les lèvres et ouvrit la porte, décidée à enfin quitter l'appartement. Avant de disparaître derrière la bâtisse, elle leva les yeux vers lui et murmura de sa voix de cristal :

- Joyeux Noël Sherlock.

**_Voilà. J'ai fini de vous torturer avec cette étape là! J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que cette scène arrive haha J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez à me laisser une review pour le critiquer de façon positive ou négative, j'accepte et j'en prend note. Et puis ça fait PLAISIR de discuter avec vous! Suite au prochain chapitre les amis! The Game Is On!_**


	14. Lendemain papote

_**Salut tout le monde, comme je l'ai promis à certains d'entre vous, je poste ce chapitre! Tout d'abord merci à kis38, Huntress-Dark, Whoovian, Cannelle-Black, Stephanie1206, Cinochie (Guest) et SherlockSteph pour leur review ça me comble de bonheur! Merci aussi à tous les visiteurs anonymes même si je préférerais les remercier individuellement parce que cette fiction a dépassé les 3000 vues et je n'en suis pas que peu fière! **_

_**Donc voici ce tout nouveau chapitre que j'ai écris très rapidement pour une fois (j'ai tout écris hier soir pour le mettre en ligne ce midi haha). On retourne au POV de Molly. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite tout seul comme des grands!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**PS : Je ne suis ni Moffat, ni Gatiss, ni Conan Doyle et donc je n'ai aucun droit sur Sherlock (seulement dans mes rêves les plus fous NIARKNIARKNIARK)**_

- Il a fait quoi ? s'écriait Alice devant son café.

- Il m'a embrassée, répéta Molly hilare.

- Louise va tuer son mec de l'avoir retenue quand elle va entendre ça.

On était le lendemain de la soirée de Noël à Baker Street, où Molly était rentrée chez elle la tête dans les nuages, son esprit toujours scotché aux lèvres de Sherlock Holmes. La soirée avait été certes désastreuse au début mais elle s'était améliorée à chaque minute qui passait. Jusqu'à son paroxysme lors de la touche finale : le baiser. Elle avait cru être au beau milieu d'un rêve, priant pour que personne ne vienne la réveiller. Molly avait aussitôt convoqué ses deux meilleures amies dès qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Baker Street, en leur cachant ce qui s'y était passé le temps qu'elles se présentent. L'attente avait été dure mais elle en valait la peine. Elle avait voulu en parler à quelqu'un en face et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec sa mère qui lui aurait ressassé l'histoire de son ex. Et elle était dorénavant assise dans un café avec Alice, tandis que Louise était restée coincée dans le Yorkshire avec la belle famille de son fiancée. Elle aurait tout de même un rapport détaillé lorsqu'elle rentrera mais Molly savait qu'elle aurait préféré l'écouter en direct avec elles.

- Et vous avez une soirée de prévue ou un truc du genre ? demanda Alice en buvant une gorgée de son café au lait.

- Non, il ne m'a pas envoyé un seul sms. Même pas pour savoir si j'étais bien rentrée.

- Tu étais en taxi, je doute qu'il se soit inquiété.

- Tu serais surprise du nombre de meurtres commis par un chauffeur de taxi.

Alice ricana doucement en balançant sa jambe d'avant en arrière, heurtant ainsi la table. C'était une sale manie qu'elle avait et que Molly avait appris à accepter avec le temps.

- En tout cas je suis très contente pour toi.

- Ne t'emballe pas, je ne sais même pas si cela signifie quoique ce soit, la prévint-elle.

Son amie leva les yeux vers elle en posant violemment sa tasse sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune pathologiste par la même occasion. Elle soutint son regard sévère avec une certaine appréhension : elle avait parfois des réactions quelques peu étranges. Au bout de quelques instants de cette bataille silencieuse, Molly finit par briser le silence.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, commença Alice d'une voix douce. Tu n'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça sans que ça ne veuille rien dire. Même s'il t'affirme le contraire, ce gars veut de toi. Il voulait te prendre contre cette putain de porte Molly !

- Pas besoin de t'emporter comme ça, s'amusa la concernée en regardant autour d'elles.

- Si j'ai besoin de m'emporter comme ça ma belle. Ce mec t'a embrassé alors que tu ne lui as rien demandé du tout !

- Je lui ai quand même bien fait comprendre ce que je voulais, marmonna Molly en prenant sa tasse chaude dans ses mains.

- Et il a répondu à ton signal !

Alice haussait dorénavant tellement la voix que leurs voisins de table leur demandaient de baisser le son. C'était encore une manie de la jeune femme : elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se contrôler lorsqu'une conversation l'emballait ou l'énervait. Elle ricana en s'excusant auprès des autres clients du café et s'expliqua plus en détail, en baissant le ton de sa voix :

- Ecoute Molly. Tu es la plus gentille et intelligente fille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Et une des plus belles. Si ce Sherlock n'est pas attiré par toi, c'est un idiot. Peu importe son QI.

L'intéressée sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : elle n'était pas habituée à de tels compliments, encore moins de la part de quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille. Surtout lorsqu'elle était avec ses amies, elle avait comme l'impression d'être transparente, totalement absorbée par leur personnalité et leur beauté mystique, presque hors du commun des mortels. Molly ne savait pas si elles s'en étaient déjà rendues compte mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elles le sachent, elle se voulait pas qu'elles se sentent responsable de quoique ce soit.

- Et ne dis pas à Louise que je t'ai dis ça elle risque de nous faire une crise de jalousie, ajouta-t-elle.

Molly rit de bon cœur à sa remarque.

- Compte sur moi.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant qu'Alice n'ajoute en sortant son portefeuille.

- Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle nous donne des nouvelles de son mariage, qu'on sache quoi faire.

- Oui, c'est hors de question qu'on ne fasse rien dans l'organisation. Elle t'a dis quelle robe elle avait choisi ? Le thème et tout ça ?

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait grand-chose à part consommer son futur mariage.

- Arrête Alice, s'amusa Molly en posant l'argent pour payer son café. Tu pourras lui demander ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je ferais en sorte qu'on ait des robes à peu près potables.

Elles se levèrent de la table et saluèrent le serveur pour qu'il vienne récupérer l'addition avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent. Molly devait aller à l'hôpital St Barthélémy, c'était une de ses journées où elle devait suivre un des médecins légistes qui avait sa charge ce jour là et elle commençait dans une heure –ses supérieurs avaient tendance à changer tous les mois pour qu'elle découvre plusieurs façons de fonctionner dans ce métier, de trouver la bonne méthode de travail. Elle n'avait que 20 minutes de trajet en métro mais elle préférait toujours arriver en avance pour pouvoir prendre le temps de s'installer, de prendre un café –oui deux d'affilés étaient le minimum syndical pour un matin comme celui-ci. Alice, quant à elle, devait aller travailler : elle avait eu un travail comme assistante chez une grande couturière. Elle espérait un jour pouvoir sortir sa propre ligne de vêtement, voir sa propre maison de marque de luxe : c'était son plus grand rêve et Molly souhaitait sa réussite plus que tout au monde. Elle le méritait après toutes ses années de galère …

Les jeunes femmes montèrent dans le métro juste avant que les portes en acier ne se referment dans un grand fracas. Elles avaient dû pousser quelques personnes râleuses pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin au sein de la navette : le wagon était presque plein à cause de l'heure de pointe. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet : de la toute nouvelle rencontre d'Alice, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un avocat, avait-elle dit très fière de sa trouvaille. Elle semblait heureuse de l'avoir malencontreusement heurté dans un magasin de journaux. Alice descendit à la station Liverpool Street, en laissant Molly poursuivre son court chemin vers son lieu de travail. Elles n'étaient qu'à deux stations d'intervalle, et avaient tendance à se retrouver à leur pause déjeuné quand celles-ci concordaient. Alors que Louise travaillait à l'autre bout de Londres, cela était plus difficile pour elle de les voir. Quand la voix féminine de l'interphone articula de son ton si détaché « Barbican », Molly se fraya un chemin entre les voyageurs et dessous de bras transpirant vers la sortie, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir prendre une bouffée d'air frais avant de retrouver ses cadavres dans la morgue. Elle n'était pas de garde ce soir mais elle devait assister le docteur Allan Balen dans ces autopsies.

La jeune femme monta les escaliers de la station de métro d'un pas rapide, suivant le rythme du groupe de personnes qui était sorti avant elle. Une fois à la surface, elle respira un grand bol d'air frais, profitant de cet oxygène légèrement pollué. Elle adorait cette ville, l'ambiance qui y régnait. Elle avança vers l'hôpital Saint Barthélémy d'un pas pressé, poussé par le froid de ce mois de décembre, ses pas s'enfonçant dans la neige éphémère. Pendant sa marche, elle observait la grande façade de la bâtisse, émerveillée par la beauté de la sculpture, la hauteur du bâtiment. Molly pénétra dans l'hôpital, étonnamment calme pour l'heure : d'habitude, il y avait toujours une dizaine de personne, dont une bande d'enfants pleurant qui attendaient à l'accueil. Mais ce jour là, les seules personnes présentes étaient assises sur les chaises en cercle et attendaient patiemment qu'un médecin vienne les chercher. La jeune femme prit le chemin des vestiaires, évitant un chariot de ménage au passage.

Une fois changée, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria d'un pas rapide, enjambant les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre. Molly pénétra dans la pièce lumineuse un peu essoufflée –elle n'était pas du genre sportive le matin- et y trouva quelques têtes familières : son amie de fac, Johanna, était là assise à une table avec des étudiants de cardiologie et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Mais ce ne fut pas ce que la jeune femme décida. Molly avait vu Mary dans un coin de la salle, seule, habillée de son uniforme d'infirmière et elle lui faisait un grand sourire. Molly répondit au signe de son amie puis se dirigea vers Mary en laissant Johanna sur sa fin.

- Salut, dit la jeune infirmière en se levant de sa chaise pour lui faire la bise. Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

Elle avait un ton un peu étrange, elle ne semblait ni gênée, ni triste pour elle -comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer- mais elle avait ce petit air de _Je-sais-quelque-chose-que-je-ne-suis-pas-sensé-savoir._ Molly décida de répondre comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

- Ça va bien …

- Hum d'accord.

Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à cacher. Et cela énervait légèrement Molly, qui de nature curieuse, ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse des cachotteries. Ne tenant plus, elle demanda, en s'avançant vers la machine à café :

- Quoi ?

- Quoi Quoi ? rétorqua Mary d'un ton innocent alors qu'elle la rejoignait.

- Tu me caches quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais ne pas savoir ?

- Ne me répond pas par une autre question j'ai horreur de ça !

- Je sais que tu as embrassé Sherlock hier soir.

Elle avait débité ça d'une traite, comme si elle était coupable de quelque chose, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Ce n'était pas un secret bien que Molly ne la connaisse pas plus que cela. Elle était un petit peu rassurée qu'elle n'ait pas eu à le lui dire en face à face, cela aurait peut-être été ... Étrange en y repensant.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- John vous as … Légèrement espionné.

Molly mima une expression de choc mais la situation la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Comment pouvait-on « légèrement espionner » quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Alors que Mary expliquait la façon dont John s'était prit pour regarder entre les marches de l'escalier sans se faire repérer, Molly buvait son second café de la matinée, en riant de temps en temps à certaines de ses remarques. Alors qu'elle revenait à sa place, Mary avait terminé son récit mais elle avait oublié d'émettre l'essentiel, la partie qui intéressait le plus la jeune femme.

- Et Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait après ?

- Il est retourné dans sa chambre, il y était toujours quand je suis partie ce matin.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Rien, répondit Mary après avoir but une gorgée de son café. Muet comme une tombe. Pourtant, John lui a parlé pendant qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre. Mais il n'a pas répondu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

- Il l'a un peu … Charrié.

- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Qu'il n'ait pas répondu je veux dire.

- Aucune idée, tu le connais mieux que moi. Oups désolé il va falloir que j'y aille sinon je risque de me faire insulter par ma chef de service.

- Oui moi aussi d'ailleurs surtout que je ne le connais pas celui qui … Va me superviser.

Mary alla poser leur tasse dans l'évier pour que les femmes de ménage puissent les récupérer pour les laver et se précipita vers Molly pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bon courage. Peut-être à tout à l'heure on ne sait jamais si on se croise.

Avant que Molly ait pu répondre à sa parole, elle était déjà partie loin d'elle, descendant les escaliers à toute allure. Cette infirmière en chef devait en effet être un vrai despote pour qu'elle se dépêche de la sorte. Molly l'imita en faisant bien attention de ne pas se mélanger les pieds et de dévaler gracieusement les marches. En prenant le chemin des sous-sols, elle avait les pensées ailleurs, bien loin des couloirs de Saint Barthélémy. Elle repensait à la veille et à ce qui pourrait se produire par la suite. A dire vrai, elle redoutait légèrement sa prochaine rencontre avec Sherlock parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment cela allait se produire. Il n'y avait que trois possibilités : soit il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé –ce qui plongerait sûrement la jeune femme dans un état de déprime suprême- soit ils auraient une discussion sur les raisons d'un possible rejet de sa part, ou bien … Ou bien il se pouvait qu'il ait apprécié la chose et qu'il ne soit pas contre quelque chose avec elle. Et cette perspective mettait Molly de très bonne humeur. La jeune femme tenta de mettre ses pensées de côté le temps de cette journée en poussant les portes en acier de la morgue.

* * *

Sa journée était enfin terminée, il était 19H et elle était complètement vidée de toute énergie. Le docteur Allan Balen lui avait fait assister à trois autopsie puis il l'avait observé faire deux autopsies toute seule. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait sans que quelqu'un ne lui dise quoi faire toutes les deux minutes et elle avait adoré ça. Pouvoir connaître les habitudes alimentaires de quelqu'un rien qu'en regardant l'état de son estomac, de pouvoir savoir de quel maux il était mort rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à son cerveau … Elle trouvait ça absolument fascinant. Son premier client –enchanté Monsieur- était décédé à la suite d'une attaque cardiaque, toute simple, c'était sûrement pour cela que le Docteur Balen l'avait autorisé d'ouvrir celui-ci. Le second était un drogué, mort d'une overdose d'héroïne : elle avait eu une pensée envers Sherlock, s'imaginant la peine qu'elle aurait si jamais c'était lui qui se trouvait sur cette table en fer. Les deux docteurs avaient pas mal discuté, échangeant quelques banalités, parlant du système éducatif britannique et des professeurs de l'université de Molly – il était très ami avec son enseignant de chimie organique. La journée s'était passé beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle monta les escaliers du sous-sol pour remonter à la surface, croisant quelques malades dans les couloirs. Les urgences semblaient très occupées ce soir-là. Molly sortit précipitamment de l'hôpital, découvrant que la nuit était déjà tombée sur les rues de Kings Edward, recouvertes par la neige qui commençait déjà à fondre, prenant un aspect boueux. Avant de traverser la route pour rejoindre sa station de métro, la jeune femme fut retenue par la voix de quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Elle se tourna vers elle et découvrit John qui s'avançait précipitamment vers elle, Sherlock sur ses talons. Il avait les yeux plongés sur le sol, comme concentré, et semblait essayer de retenir son ami par le bras mais celui-ci était trop rapide pour l'arrêter.

- Oh Molly ! Comment vas-tu ? s'écria John en accourant vers elle.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

Son regard était dirigé vers Sherlock qui suivait son ami en traînant légèrement des pieds. Molly ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir ou bien simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ou s'il était timide. Elle était complètement perplexe mais fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il finit par lever les yeux vers elle et lui sourire doucement. Cela l'encouragea à lui adresser la parole.

- Salut Sherlock.

- Molly.

Un ange passa, accompagné par John dont le regard faisait la navette entre eux deux avec amusement. Il finit par rompre le silence.

- Bah dis-donc. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand vous aurez couché ensemble …

Molly ne put se retenir de rire à sa remarque, tandis que Sherlock lançait un regard noir à son ami. Le contraste entre leurs deux réactions faisait encore plus rire John qui semblait très fier de sa petite blague. Molly vit Mary sortir de l'hôpital et lui fit un grand signe de la main pour la saluer. John se tourna brusquement et la rejoint en courant sans dire un mot. La jeune femme regarda son ami prendre Mary dans les bras et lui faire des baisers dans le cou. Elle détourna le regard pensant qu'elle violait leur intimité : cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux. Sherlock finit par dire une phrase qui ne se limitait pas à un seul mot :

- Excuse-le. Il est …

- Ça ne me dérange pas, le coupa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il baissa le regard vers ses chaussures qui grattaient nerveusement le sol neigeux, et mis ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Elle sentait bien qu'elle le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise et cela l'amusait légèrement : la roue tourne comme on dit. Il finit par ajouter :

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier.

- Tu t'es déjà excusé.

- Mais je ne suis pas pardonné n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa elle aussi les yeux vers la neige, gênée du souvenir de leur conversation, regardant ses pieds devenir de plus en plus froid à mesure que le temps passait. Cela avait été un moment extrêmement humiliant pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais autant senti stupide et pathétique de toute sa vie.

- Tu es en bon chemin, répondit-elle tout de même, cherchant à le guider vers la conversation qu'elle voulait.

- Et à propos de ça, je voulais aussi m'excuser. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté de la sorte et de …

- N'en sois pas désolé, le coupa-t-elle en souriant. Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait au contraire.

Il leva brusquement les yeux vers elle comme surpris. Molly jeta un bref coup d'œil vers John, qui enlaçait toujours sa petite amie. Mais elle voyait bien que Mary les surveillait par-dessus son épaule et qu'elle faisait un rapport détaillé à son oreille. : Molly rit intérieurement pour éviter de faire fuir son interlocuteur.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sherlock en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés.

- Bien sûr, je ne mens presque jamais.

- C'est faux.

- Ok que lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire.

Sherlock lui sourit chaleureusement, le visage penché légèrement sur le côté, en croisant ses bras derrière son dos. Malgré le peu de luminosité, Molly ne voyait que ses grands yeux bleus électriques. Ils étaient de toute beauté ce soir-là. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, John arriva, accompagné de Mary à ses côtés, et déclara d'une voix claire dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur :

- Ce que Sherlock veut dire c'est : « Molly est-ce que tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec moi ... Enfin LUI. Un de ses jours ? »

La jeune femme cacha du mieux qu'elle put son rire, tandis que le détective regardait ailleurs, totalement outré par l'attitude de son ami. John ajouta en montrant Molly du doigt :

- Et là tu réponds …

- Avec grand plaisir.

- Super. Vous verrez ensemble pour les détails, vous pourrez faire ça tout seul ?

- Si tu penses être drôle John tu te trompes complètement de direction, rétorqua Sherlock en se dirigeant vers le taxi qui venait d'arriver. Tu veux prendre un taxi Molly ?

- Non je passe voir une amie avant de rentrer, j'y vais en métro, ajouta-t-elle légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir partager le trajet avec lui. Merci quand même.

Il lui sourit sous le regard spectateur de John qui semblait beaucoup se réjouir de la situation. Il avait la même expression que sa mère lorsqu'elle regardait un de ses feuilletons préférés. Mary le regardait amoureusement, le bras autour de sa taille et lui donnait de légers coups de coude pour qu'il arrête de les embêter. Sur ce, le détective la salua :

- Bonne nuit, Molly.

- Oui merci … A très bientôt !

Il lui fit un signe de tête puis monta dans le taxi, suivit par ses deux amis dont un qui murmurait entre ses lèvres « Il me remerciera peut-être un jour ! ». Elle avait voulu dire ces derniers mots, pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie invitation à sortir ou si c'était juste un tour de John pour le charrier. Elle n'en savait toujours rien à dire vrai. La jeune femme observa le taxi s'éloigner en avançant vers la station de métro d'un air rêveur. Une fois arrivée dans les escaliers, elle sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. Surprise, elle l'agrippa aussitôt et ouvrit le message le plus vite possible.

**Demain 20H je passe te chercher chez toi. Ça te va ? SH**

Si tant de personne n'était pas autour d'elle, Molly aurait littéralement sauté partout et dansé au rythme de "It's Not unusual" de Tom Jones. Mais il y avait tellement de monde dans le sous terrain du métro qu'elle se contenta de sautiller sur place, heureuse comme jamais. Elle s'empressa de répondre au sms, qu'elle envoya dès qu'elle pénétra dans le wagon du métro.

_Très bien. Je te vois demain alors ;) Molly xo_

Dès que le métro démarra, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'embrasser John pour le remercier quand ils se reverraient. Parce que grâce à cet homme, elle avait un vrai rendez-vous avec Sherlock Holmes.

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre 14! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé mes chers lecteurs que je chéris de tout mon coeur! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, remarques positives ou négatives je suis preneuse. Suite au prochain chapitre. Bonne journée/Soirée. The Game is On!_**


End file.
